Sentiments du passé
by 02melanienie
Summary: Elena décide de s'éloigner définitivement des deux frères Salvatore. Cependant, une conversation entendue par hasard la fera réfléchir et surtout culpabiliser. Avec l'aide de Bonnie, voilà notre Elena en 1864 pour changer les choses! Un jeu très dangereux
1. Rupture

**Bon et bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Vampire Diaries! La fiction est presque finie, il me reste que le chapitre final à écrire. Je publierais donc rapidement, mais vous n'aurez pas de chapitre du 30 décembre au 3 janvier car je pars pour le nouvel an, mais dès que je suis de retour je reprendrai la publication.**

**Rating: **_T, pas de langage explicite,un peu de violence, plus vers la fin de la fic mais rien de bien traumatisant. _

**Pairing: **_Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Katherine_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série, seul l'histoire et l'idée m'appartiennent! _

* * *

****

Après l'épisode 7 : Katherine est neutralisée, Stefan retrouve Elena pour lui annoncer et espère une réconciliation.

Stefan s'avança vers Elena, d'une démarche sure et sereine. Katherine était vaincue ! Enfin, après tout ce temps, elle se trouvait là où elle aurait dût être depuis le début : Au fin fond du tombeau sous l'église. Le vampire souriait, impatient et heureux de pouvoir annoncer à sa bien-aimée que la source de leurs problèmes était définitivement enfermée, loin d'eux. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de faire croire à une fausse séparation, plus besoin d'être continuellement sur leurs gardes : le bonheur allait enfin pouvoir revenir entre Stefan et Elena. Pourtant lorsqu'Elena se tourna vers son petit-ami, son visage était crispé. Elle était cependant au courant de la capture de Katherine, elle aurait dut être ravie. Le sourire de Stefan se fana bien rapidement et il fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant d'elle à grand pas.

-**Elena? Katherine…sayait on l'a eut ! Pour de bon **! clama-t-il euphorique, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien, s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Un baiser qui signerait leur réconciliation, la fin de leur séparation, leur retour en temps que couple. Après tout, plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble, absolument plus rien.

-**Stefan…**Souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, tout en baissant les yeux.

-**Qu'y a-t-il ?** S'enquit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu es hors de danger, tu n'es pas heureuse ?**

**-Si **répondit-elle, **bien sur que ça me réjoui…**

**-Alors**…la coupa-t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois d'approcher ses lèvres.

**-Stefan, s'il te plaît…**le stoppa la jeune femme en le repoussant doucement.

Il fronça encore les sourcils et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

**-Tu ne veux plus être avec moi c'est ça ?**

**-Non…enfin, laisse moi t'expliquer…mais pas **ici.

Le vampire baissa la tête et emprunta le chemin qui menait à la voiture d'Elena, celle-ci sur ses pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, un silence pesant demeura jusqu'à leur arrivé à la maison des Salvatore. Stefan ouvrit la portière passager à sa petite amie, et celle-ci descendit avant de traverser le chemin de gravier jusqu'à l'habitation puis poussa la lourde porte de la demeure. Elle posa son sac sur le sofa et se retrouva désormais face à face avec Stefan, tout les deux au milieu du salon, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole, chacun redoutant les mots de l'autre, finalement Stefan brisa ce pénible silence.

-**Elena…**commença-t-il d'une voix douce, **explique moi ce qui ne va pas…**

**-Stefan, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine…je t'aime mais,** elle déglutit bruyamment, **j'ai dut prendre une décision.**

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, et resta pendu à ses lèvres.

**-Toi et moi, ça a été…merveilleux, je t'aime, mais j'aime ma famille, mes amis…et être avec toi signifierait de les mettre en danger. Et ça, je n'le veux pas !**

**-Mais Katherine est hors d'état de nuire !** La coupa le jeune homme,** plus rien ne te menace, ni toi, ni eux !**

**-Pour l'instant **rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure. **Je ne serai jamais vraiment en sécurité, tant que je serai prêt de toi, ou même de Damon, ma vie et celle de ma famille sera toujours menacée. Ce n'est pas toi que je veux fuir, **expliqua la jeune femme, sa voix se brisant alors que les mots avaient du mal à sortir, ce qu'elle disait lui déchirait le cœur : sa raison contredisait son cœur. **C'est ce monde…tout ce surnaturel, tout ce qui mets mon entourage en danger.**

-**M—mais…**le vampire voulait la contredire, mais aucune bonne raison ne lui venait à l'esprit : il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser finir, la laisser dire ces deux mots – qu'il avait déjà entendu- ces deux mots qui détruirai le semblant de cœur qu'il lui restait. La perdre, pour de bon, il ne pourrait le tolérer. **Elena, je te protégerai, je les protégerai ! Nous nous éloignerons de tout cet univers surnaturel, plus rien ne te mettra en péril **! Tenta-t-il désespéré.

-**Stefan…tu auras beau tout faire, tu ne peux pas renier ta nature, et bien malgré toi si je reste lié au monde des vampires, je ne serai jamais totalement en sécurité. Aujourd'hui Katherine est enfermée, mais demain qui sait si une autre créature étrange ne décidera pas de venir s'en prendre à vous, et par extension à moi, ou à Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna.**

**-Elena** souffla-t-il implorant, les lèvres tremblantes.

**-Stefan, c'est...** elle fit une pause et détourna le regard du vampire : elle ne pouvait supporter de le faire souffrir. Elle voyait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, comme la dernière fois où ils avaient rompus. Sauf que cette fois, c'était définitif, elle ne comptait pas revenir vers lui, il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent. Le jeune homme semblait tenir à peine sur ses jambes.

**-C'est fini…**

**-Non, non** nia-t-il en secouant la tête, ce** n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver…**

**-Je le dois, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, loin de tout ce monde… Je suis humaine ! Et…je veux vivre ma vie d'humaine…**

A son tour, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les retint : elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Stefan, il fallait que sa décision paraisse sans équivoque, pour qu'il n'est pas de faux espoir qu'un jour elle revienne. Sa raison disait : Il faut que tu le quittes, pour le bien de ceux que tu aimes. Mais son cœur hurlait: Reste avec celui que tu aimes le plus au monde, ne laissa pas un éloignement vous déchirez le cœur, reste avec lui !

Mais cette fois-ci la raison était plus forte que le cœur, l'amour qu'elle portait à ses proches était aussi si ce n'est plus fort que celui qu'elle portait à Stefan.

-**Stefan, saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais, jamais. Ces quelques mois avec toi resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire. Mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours… Mais je dois m'éloigner. Alors s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, respecte mon choix…je…ne reviens pas me voir s'il te plaît…**

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixant les siens comme s'ils essayaient de capturer la moindre image d'elle pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier. Les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme faisaient de même alors que son doigt glissait le long de sa joue, et quitta son visage arrivé au menton. Après avoir caressé ses lèvres toujours tremblantes.

Là, Elena aurait du s'en aller, partir immédiatement, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son petit ami. Elle se sentit basculer, vacillante, chaque minutes qu'elle passait à détailler à nouveau son visage parfait, à imaginer une dernière fois le gout de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne chacune de ces minutes l'éloignait de sa décision…

Chancelante, elle chercha l'appui du mur pour la soutenir, et s'appuya finalement contre la cheminée. Son regard tomba machinalement sur le canapé où Damon était maintenant assis. Il n'était pas là avant, mais visiblement la conversation ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses avant bras était posé sur ses genoux et il avait les mains croisés. Ses yeux nageaient dans le vide, et il avait la bouche ouverte, sa lèvre inférieure pendant légèrement. Ses yeux couleurs azurs étaient bordés de rouge : mais pas le rouge sang indiquant sa transformation en vampire, non, d'un rouge comme quelqu'un qui retenait ses pleures.

**-Damon **chuchota-t-elle la voix cassée.

**-Ne me dit pas que tu es sérieuse ? **demanda-t-il en levant un regard de chien battu vers Elena.

**-Si**…répondit-elle tristement.

**-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Nous faire ça** se corrigea-t-il en se levant d'un bond. **Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas nous demander de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, de t'oublier !**

**-Damon, je le dois !**

**-Non** hurla-t-il en balayant du revers de la main la bouteille de Whisky posée sur la table basse. Le bruit du verre brisé fit sursauter la jeune femme.

-**Calme-toi**, lui intima-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Stefan qui était toujours figé au milieu de la pièce, digérant les dernières informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**-Non, tu ne peux pas partir, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu, pas après tout ce que toi et Stefan avaient vécu **!

-**S'il te plaît, tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, je fais ça pour la sécurité de mes proches, ma place n'est pas avec vous deux. La place d'une humaine n'est pas avec deux vampires ! Damon, je te demanderai la même chose qu'à Stefan, ne revient pas me voir, je...Je ne veux plu entendre parler de vous deux, bien que je vous aimerais toujours.**

**-Tu ne peux pas** répéta-Damon en essuyant nerveusement ses yeux pour en cacher les pleures...** Ne t'éloigne pas de nous!**

Elena fit quelques pas vers le plus âgés des vampires et posa ses mains sur ses bras :

-**Damon, tu auras été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu ! Avec toi j'ai passé des moments que je n'oublierais jamais. Tu as toujours été la pour moi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as protégé, j'ai déjà fait de même…**

Le regard du vampire s'éclaira d'une once d'espoir, mais cette étincelle disparut dès qu'elle eut continué sa phrase :

-**Mais ça ne change rien…Ma décision est prise !**

La jeune femme s'écarta du vampire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Les sanglots qu'essayaient de retenir le plus jeune des Salvatore résonnaient dans toute la pièce, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à partir comme ça. Brusquement elle se retourna et se précipita dans les bras de Stefan, l'embrassant tendrement, passant une dernière fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur intense qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire durant leur dernier baiser, même s'il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis, il savourait une dernière fois ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau. Ils terminèrent leur baiser dans une étreinte passionné, chacun d'eux s'accrochant à l'autre comme s'il allait disparaître. Puis enfin, Elena se décrocha de Stefan et recula. Il lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre en susurrant :

-**Je respecterais ton choix, mais tu seras toujours la femme que j'aime, et que j'aimerai durant toute mon éternité…**

Elle eut un sourire triste puis se tourna vers l'aîné qui les observait silencieusement, le visage crispé.

Elena s'avança vers lui, puis hésitante elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça. Il ne réagit pas de suite, pensant que cela était trop invraisemblable pour que ce soit réel. Puis Le vampire passa tout de même ses bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme, la resserrant un peu plus contre lui dans une étreinte amicale qui se transformait plus en une étreinte romantique…

**-Adieu Damon** murmura-t-elle.

**-Je t'aime si tu savais** chuchota-t-il dans un murmure inaudible si bien qu'elle ne put l'entendre mais l'autre vampire présent ici l'entendit bien. **Je respecterai moi aussi ton choix** assura-t-il un peu plus fort pour qu'elle puisse cette fois-ci le percevoir.

La jeune femme brune se détacha de Damon et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les abysses de ses yeux avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue et de se placer entre les deux frères.

Elle essuya à l'aide de son pouce ses yeux humides puis amorça un pas vers la porte. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Stefan, et elle se sentit retenu, elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter…

La brunette s'élança en courant vers la porte d'entrée sans adresser un regard aux deux frères, elle savait qu'un autre coup d'œil lui serait fatal et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les quittés si elle les voyait encore une fois ce soir. Elle claqua la porte, faisant trembler la vielle demeure.

Arrivée sur le perron, elle soupira et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne s'en saurait jamais crut capable et pourtant c'était fait : Elle avait rompu définitivement avec Stefan.

Et c'est là qu'elle laissa les larmes couler, dégringoler librement le long de son visage. Elle rentra dans sa voiture, mais ne démarra pas : était-elle en état de conduire ? Peut-être peut être pas. Elle chassa les pleures qui embuaient sa vision et sortit les clés de sa poche. Un dernier regard sur la maison, elle n'aurait pas dût. L'ombre des deux frères que l'on apercevait par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée l'acheva et elle sanglota de plus belle. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard… Le moteur vrombit et la voiture fila sur le chemin de terre, faisant voler un peu de poussière.

Arrivée devant la maison, Elena se gara à sa place habituelle et pénétra dans son domicile. Les lumières étaient toutes éteints, heureusement pour elle tout le monde devait être couché. Elle grimpa l'escalier en commençant à enlever sa veste, et une fois dans sa chambre elle l'a jeta sur le lit. Le geste se voulait lasse mais il en avait été violent si bien que le manteau avait tapé dans le radioréveil posé sur la table de chevet et avait failli le faire tomber. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle se doutait bien que rompre définitivement n'aurait pas été facile, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être aussi chamboulée, à se sentir aussi mal…

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa table de chevet et se saisit de la photo d'elle et de Stefan posé là. Elle l'a regarda intensément, se remémorant tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et tout ce qu'elle aurait encore pu vivre avec lui… Puis elle reposa le cadre, le simple fait de _LE_ voir la faisant trop souffrir et son regard se posa sur la photo d'à côté : Jenna, Jeremy et elle. Une superbe photo prise devant les Cascades de Mystic Falls. Elle faisait ça pour eux. Pour Jenna, Jeremy et tous les autres : si elle quittait Stefan c'était pour leur sécurité. Et pourtant se persuadé de ceci ne l'aida pas à calmer ses sanglots puisqu'elle reposa la photo et s'enfoui sous la couette sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Demain sera un autre jour se dit-elle, espérant de tout cœur que sa peine cesserait bientôt même si elle savait que les Salvatore ne cesseraient jamais vraiment d'exister dans son cœur.

* * *

**J'espère que ce début n'est pas trop mauvais, j'avoue ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ça, désolé pour les Stelena... :p Je posterai la suite bientôt si ça vous plaît! N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis en laissant une review**


	2. Regrets

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Elena s'était trompée, même si elle s'en doutait, la nuit n'avait pas apaisé sa douleur. Stefan lui manquait déjà… mais elle était décidée, elle ne devait pas céder aussi facilement et retourner vers lui, elle ne devait pas! Mais malheureusement le sort semblait jouer contre elle car lorsqu'elle voulut téléphoner à Bonnie un peu plus tard dans la matinée, impossible de retrouver son téléphone portable ainsi que son sac à main. Elena descendit l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine où son frère et sa tante déjeunaient en regardant les New 's à la télé.

**-Eh bien** dis-donc, **je me demande qui a pu faire ça**…déclara Jenna en sirotant son café concentrer sur le poste de télévision. Jeremy ne répondit rien mais leva le nez de son bol pour porter attention aux paroles du présentateur : « _Tôt ce matin, ont étés retrouvés par des randonneurs une douzaine d'animaux sauvagement abattus, tous regroupés au même endroit. Ces animaux : aussi bien gibiers que prédateurs féroces sembleraient avoir été vidés de leur sang. Les protecteurs des bois de Mystic Falls se demandent encore qu'elle horrible bête aurait put commettre ce carnage en si peu de temps et se préparent à mettre en place les mesures nécessaires pour assuré la sécurité des randonneurs et des riverains habitant près des bois. C'était Matthew Gilson pour WKP9 » _

-**Si une bête rode près d'ici, il va falloir que vous fassiez attention de ne pas traîner près de la forêt avant qu'elle ne soit capturée** leur recommanda Jenna en posant sa tasse désormais vide dans l'évier. Jeremy adressa un regard plein de sous-entendu à Elena qui tourna la tête puis acquiesçât au près de sa tante.

-**Eh bien, Elena, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? **remarqua la rouquine en s'approchant de sa nièce.

**-Oh…euh si, si ça va je suis juste…fatiguée.**

**-C'est le week-end tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu plus, d'ailleurs je ne t'aie pas entendu rentrer hier soir…**

-**J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, je revenais du bal masqué des Lockwood…**

**-D'accord, désolé de devoir vous laisser, je dois y aller tout de suite**. Elle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. **Oh et surtout n'allez pas vers le bois ! **ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux ados avant de claquer la porte.

**-Elena** commença son frère en se levant d'un bond dès qu'elle fut sortie. **Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette bête féroce dans les bois car je sais que tu sais aussi bien que moi qui est responsable de ça…**

**-Jeremy, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…**

**-Elena !** Insista-t-il en haussant le ton, **ce carnage ne va pas passer inaperçu, que c'est-il passé avec Stefan pour qu'il se mette à sucer le sang de tous les animaux de la forêt ?**

**-On a rompu définitivement** lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis baissa la tête un peu gêné.

**-Je suis désolé pour vous deux…**

Elle hocha la tête puis se servit à son tour du café.

-**Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac à main ? Je ne le retrouve plus…** demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

**-Euh non, je ne crois pas. Il me semble que tu l'avais avec toi au bal.**

-**Oui, je ne vois vraiment pas ou il peut-être…à part…Oh non **lâcha-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut réalisé où pouvait se trouver son sac.

-**Quoi ?**

**-Je crois que je l'ai oublié chez les Salvatore…**

-**Tu devrais appeler Stefan pour qu'il te le ramène**…suggéra-t-il en avalant ses céréales. **Après tout vous pouvez vous être séparé et rester amis…**

**-Non, Jer' tu ne comprends pas...Je ne peux pas demander à Stefan de faire ça…**

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais sa sœur ne l'éclaira pas plus et engloutit son café avant de remonter à l'étage.

**-Je dois y aller tout de suite, je vais m'habiller, si Jenna rentre et demande ou je suis, dis lui que je rends visite à Caroline**! cria-t-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'habilla en vitesse et fila chez les deux vampires, une boule au ventre, extrêmement gênée de devoir retourner là-bas alors qu'elle avait dit la veille au soir qu'elle voulait les quitter définitivement. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient absents pour ne pas à avoir à affronter leurs regards… Aussi bien celui de Stefan que celui de Damon…

Arrivée sur le chemin de terre qui menait-à la vieille demeure, son angoisse ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que le véhicule parcourait les quelques derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison. Elena se gara près du porche puis resta quelques secondes dans la voiture, fixant la porte d'entrée. Bien sur, elle ne devait qu'entrer, prendre son sac à main et repartir de suite mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de partir si jamais elle croisait l'un des deux frères. Elle se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, pris son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la portière. D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte puis se figea, le poing contre le bois de l'entrée. Devait-elle frappé ? Où entré sans se faire remarquer ? Finalement ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la poignée et elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. Elle fit un pas, puis deux à l'intérieur, scrutant le hall, puis ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du salon. Enfin la jeune femme soupira de soulagement découvrant le rez-de-chaussée, en apparence, parfaitement vide. Elena s'avança rapidement jusqu'au centre de la pièce où des bouts de verre, reste de la bouteille de Whisky qu'avait brisé Damon, trainaient encore à terre. Elle les évita méthodiquement puis inspecta autour d'elle. L'adolescente ne tarda pas à repérer son sac posé sur un fauteuil. Elle se précipita vers celui-ci, agrippa la bandoulière et amorça un mouvement vers la sortie quand des voix à l'étage retinrent son attention. Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant Damon :

-**Qu'est ce que tu compte faire, frangin ?** demanda-t-il tristement.

**-Je…je ne sais pas** soupira le vampire,** je ne sais pas, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Sans Elena, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…**

Là, la jeune femme aurait dut s'enfuir, mais sa curiosité la poussait à écouter la suite…

-**Nous pourrions …retourner à New-York **? proposa l'aîné en haussant les épaules. **T'avais des amis là bas non ?**

-**Il n'y a pas de « nous » Ok, Damon ? Y'a toi et y'a moi ! Et il y'avait Elena **ajouta-t-il, le désespoir perçant sa voix.

**-Stef', je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai déjà ressenti avec Katherine. Je sais que ça fait mal….mais il faut…**

**-Non tu ne sais pas !** S'énerva Stefan en hurlant, il frappa violemment le mur de son poing avant de balancer une lampe qui lui passait à porter de main. **Ok, tu as déjà ressenti ça avec Katherine, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit Katherine n'est PAS Elena ! Sans elle, je n'existe plus ! Que veux tu que je fasse** répéta-t-il amer. **Toi tu peux te saouler dans les bars ou te taper des pauvres filles sans défenses, ça c'est toi mais pas moi !**

**-Je sais ce que tu crois** hurla- à son tour Damon en le plaquant contre le mur, le soulevant de quelques centimètres pour le calmer, alors que son cadet faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. **Tu crois que ta vie est finie, tu crois que ça ne sert plus à rien de continuer, parce que tu as perdu une fille ! Et dire que je te croyais le plus mature de nous deux !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas une simple fille** rétorqua le plus jeune des vampires en se débattant, **c'est Elena ! Et n'essaye pas de faire croire que tu t'en fiche parce que j'ai bien vu la mine que tu affichais hier soir !**

Damon baissa la tête, troublé puis il libéra son frère. Une fois qu'il eut regagné le sol, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée pour sortir mais Damon le retint en lui agrippant le bras.

**-Où tu vas ?**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas ! **Lâcha le vampire en tirant violemment son poignet pour faire lâcher prise son aîné. Mais Damon retint son cadet par l'autre bras, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et le força à se retourner.

**- Damon, lâche-moi** !

**-Non, pas avant que tu m'aies dit où tu compte aller !**

-**Me planter un pieu dans le cœur, t'es content !**

Le jeune homme brun écarquilla les yeux et libéra le bras de son petit frère sous le coup de la surprise. Stefan continua donc de sortir mais Damon reprit vite ses esprits et l'attrapa par le col avant de le jeter sur le lit.

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te tuer !** S'étrangla-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

**-Tu veux voir ce que je vais faire, alors laisse moi passer !**

-**Non !**

**-Si !**

**-Stefan, qu'est ce qui te prend **?

**-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Pourquoi continué à vivre ? On est tout seul, tous les deux ! Etre vampire ne sert à rien si on est seul, et je suis seul ! Sans Elena, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt de vivre. Elle était mon rayon de soleil, mon souffle de vie, mon bonheur… sans elle tout ça n'existe plus. Si seulement j'étais humain…**soupira-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, se calmant petit à petit, sa colère laissant place à la tristesse.

Damon ne trouva rien à répondre et s'assit en face laissant son frère déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne sentirent même pas la présence d'Elena, toujours en bas, qui écoutait leur discussion, choquée.

**-Ce que j'aurais aimé être humain**…répéta Stefan en se frottant les yeux. J**'aurais pu faire des études de médecine comme je l'ai toujours voulu. J'aurai rencontré une jolie jeune fille, je l'aurai courtisé galamment puis on serait devenu un couple** continua-t-il nostalgique, s'imaginant la vie qu'il aurait eut si il n'avait jamais connu Katherine. **On aurait organisé un beau mariage, nous aurions eut une ribambelle d'enfants gambadant dans une immense maison chaleureuse. J'aurai vieilli, en compagnie de mon épouse, j'aurais vu mes enfants grandirent, j'aurais vu la vie défiler et j'aurai pu y participer. Ici, en vampire, je ne suis que spectateur. Je ne vivrai jamais tout ça, jamais… Aucun enfant ne m'appellera « papa », aucune mes connaissances ne se réuniront jamais dans une église pour fêter mon union avec celle que j'aime. Je n'aurais jamais de rides, jamais de cheveux blancs. Toutes ces choses de la vieillesse que chaque homme redoute j'aimerai pouvoir les vivre ! Mais je sais que c'est impossible…**

**-Je comprends ce que tu ressens petit frère, je ressens la même chose…J'ai toujours détesté ma période d'humanité mais désormais, j'en viens à me dire quelle aurait été plus riche et passionnante qu'une éternité vampirique.**

Les jambes d'Elena flageolaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut forcé de s'asseoir, ébahis parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. A l'étage, les deux frères continuaient de parler…

-**Je ne sais pas si tu comprends…je me sens vide ! Sans aucun avenir désormais… Elena m'avait fait reprendre goût à la vie, en la perdant, c'est ce goût à la vie que j'ai perdu… En fait** continua Stefan la voix empli d'un désespoir profond et troublant qui ne lui ressemblait guère, **Katherine, et Elena bien malgré elle, elles ont toutes les deux brisées nos vies et hantent encore notre éternité, je n'en peux plus de cette éternité ! L'une a volé ma vie, mon avenir et l'autre a volé mon cœur me laissant vide **!

Le cœur de la jeune humaine loupa un battement et elle crut que tout allait s'écrouler au tour d'elle. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, avait la tête qui tournait et des picotements vinrent bientôt lui taquiner les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et à chaque fois qu'elle se les repassait en boucle, ils déchiraient son cœur un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… « _Elles ont toutes les deux brisées nos vies et hantent encore notre éternité _» Alors c'était cela que pensait Stefan, ce qu'il ressentait réellement !… Ne pouvant en supporter plus elle agrippa son sac et sortit en courant de la maison, les larmes dégringolant en cascade sur ses joues, rougies par la peine et le choque qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte en douceur, et laissa le vent la faire claquer. Bien sur, ce bruit suspect n'échappa pas aux deux vampires qui se retrouvèrent en un instant sur le perron, observant la voiture d'Elena qui démarrait en trombe avant de filer à toute allure. Elena put entendre distinctement Stefan hurler son nom mais elle ne recula pas, laissant les deux hommes ébahi et sans voix, regardant les traces de pneu, seul reste du passage de la jeune fille.

* * *

Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et se rua dans sa chambre. Jeremy, qui était assis dans le salon, la vit évidemment rentré en pleure et essaya de la retenir en l'appelant mais elle n'en fit rien et continua son chemin. L'adolescent grimpa à son tour à l'étage et se posta devant la chambre de sa sœur.

-**Elena…c'est Jeremy. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas **? S'enquit-il en frappant à la porte.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et articula :

**-Rien, Jer'. C'est bon, t'en fait pas…retourne en bas…**

**-Elena, je sais que y'a un truc qui cloche. S'il te plaît ouvre ! **Insista-t-il, ses coups à la porte se faisant plus insistant.

**- Jeremy, laisse-moi seule s'il te plaît.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? C'est Stefan ? Il t'a fait du mal **? demanda-t-il, inquiet, s'adossant contre le mur.

-**Non…Il n'a rien fait. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été trop…je ne sais pas** soupira-t-elle en frappant son poing contre son oreiller.

**-Ouvre**…souffla-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître l'adolescente, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le choc qu'elle venait de vivre, mais également la tristesse d'entendre des mots pareils sortir de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait, disant qu'elle avait dans un sens brisé sa vie !

-**Oh mon dieu ! **Laissa échapper son frère en la découvrant ainsi puis en prenant sa grande sœur immédiatement dans ses bras. **Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Non…pas avec toi…désolé… **s'excusa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que Jeremy avait laissé sa sœur regagné sa chambre, le garçon sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

**-Allo,** répondit une voix féminine.

**-Allo ? Bonnie c'est Jeremy…**

**-Jeremy ? Salut, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-En fait, j'aimerais savoir si tu fais un truc de spécial là **?

**-Euh…non, pourquoi **? demanda-t-elle.

-**Elena va vraiment mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir pour la réconforter, à moi elle ne veut pas me parler **expliqua calmement le garçon.

**-Que c'est-il passé ?** Le questionna la jeune sorcière, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix alors qu'elle devenait plus attentive aux paroles du petit frère de sa meilleure amie.

-**Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je crois que ça à rapport avec Stefan**.

**-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite,** termina la jeune femme, en coupant directement la communication sans laisser le temps au garçon de répondre.

* * *

Bonnie sortit de sa voiture et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des Gilbert. Elle eut à peine frappé que Jeremy lui ouvrit la porte lui faisant signe d'entrer. D'un signe de la tête il lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage puis dans un silence il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**-Entrer !**

La sorcière poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce tout doucement. Dès qu'elle aperçut Elena, elle vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit.

**-Elena, qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-C'est Jeremy qui t'as dit de venir je pari…**déduisit Elena en forçant un sourire. **Merci quand même mais je vais bien**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air bien **la contredis Bonnie d'un ton grave. **Explique moi** tout lui proposa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

**-Bonnie**…soupira la jeune femme en détournant les yeux.

**-Elena…**insista la métisse.

-**Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte de l'histoire **?

**-La version que tu préfère raconter, je serais de toute façon toujours là pour écouter.**

Son amie hocha la tête puis débuta :

-**J'ai…hier soir j'ai décidé de rompre définitivement avec Stefan**

Bonnie retint un hoquet de surprise mais elle soupçonna Elena d'avoir remarqué son étonnement cependant cette dernière poursuivit :

-**On est allé chez lui, je lui ais expliqué, on s'est quitté. Je leur ais dit que je ne voulais plus les revoir, ni lui ni Damon. Pour ma sécurité et pour celle de mes proches. Ils ont acquiescé, je suis partie. Je te passerai les détails de l'état dans lequel j'étais puisque tu en as ici un bon aperçu. Le lendemain matin, comme une idiote je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon sac chez les Salvatore. J'y suis retourné, ils étaient visiblement à l'étage et ne m'ont pas remarqué. J'ai pris mon sac sauf que j'ai surpris une de leur conversation et …**résuma Elena avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**-Et ?**

**-Ils parlaient de leur condition de vampire. Surtout Stefan… Il disait n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre si je ne voulais plus de lui et…il a dit que Katherine et moi avions gâché sa vie ! Que l'une lui a volé sa vie et l'autre son cœur.**

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux puis frotta le dos de son amie pour la réconforter et celle-ci laissa une nouvelle fois les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues.

-**Je m'en veux tellement Bonnie**, sanglota la jeune femme en se laissant aller dans ses bras. **Quand je l'ai entendu dire ça, j'ai eut l'impression d'être, d'être une garce **bafouilla-t-elle bouleversée…**mais c'est peut-être ce que je suis après tout, une garce. Autant que Katherine l'était ! Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime toujours…mais pourtant je le jette ! Je suis immonde Bonnie !**

**-Arrête Elena…**lui souffla sa meilleure amie, **tu sais très bien que c'est faux !**

-**J'aimerais tellement pouvoir arranger les choses…je ne sais pas comment, mais je me sens coupable, coupable de sa peine.**

**-Mais tu ne peux rien faire…tu as choisi de te séparer de lui et il devra l'accepter…**

**-Je sais…enfin seule je ne peux rien faire mais…**

Elena leva un regard plein de sous entendu vers son amie qui s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en secouant la tête.

**-Alors là je te vois venir…tu as une idée en tête … et ce regard me dit que tu vas avoir besoin de moi…**

**-Bonnie, s'il te plaît** la sollicita la jeune femme en se levant du lit pour se rapprocher de la jeune sorcière.** On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste triste pour toujours, qu'ils restent tout les deux tristes pour toujours. Et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une bêtise…**souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-**Une bêtise ?**

-**Stefan a déjà laissé soupçonner qu'il voulait aller…se tuer lors de la discussion que j'ai surprise avec son frère.**

**-Hum hum**…Bonnie hocha la tête sans rien dire.

**-Bonnie ?** Insista Elena

**-Que veux tu que je fasse ?** demanda la jeune sorcière en se rasseyant sur le lit, tout en fronçant les sourcils redoutant quelques peu l'idée de sa meilleure amie…

* * *

_**Donc voici le second chapitre! Je remercie miistii pour sa review ainsi que Crazy-Heart, qui m'a laissé une super review qui m'encourage à continuer! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Ps: J'espère avoir assez bien respecté le caractère de chacun, surtout pour Stefan...:/ **_


	3. Départ

_Que veux tu que je fasse ? demanda la jeune sorcière en se rasseyant sur le lit, tout en fronçant les sourcils redoutant quelques peu l'idée de sa meilleure amie…_

_-Je…je ne sais pas. Il faudrait trouver quelques choses qui…qui, en fait j'en ai aucune idée avoua piteusement Elena en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

* * *

-**Qu'est ce que tu voudrais exactement ? Tu sais je ne peux pas faire de miracle…**

-**Je sais bien que tu ne fais pas de miracle… Ce que je voudrais…Stefan dit regretter d'être un vampire, il dit que j'ai gâché sa vie et que Katherine aussi, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de son éternité, qu'il aurait rêvé de pouvoir vivre sa vie d'humain, qu'il aimerait que je retourne avec lui**…énuméra tristement la brunette, se rappelant douloureusement ce qu'elle avait entendu chez les Salvatore.

-**En fait si je comprends bien…tu voudrais qu'il ne soit plu vampire **? en déduit-elle.

-**Ouai…mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible…**

-**Malheureusement pour eux tu as raison. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses mais rendre un vampire de nouveau humain…**

**-Alors on ne peut rien faire…Bonnie le voir comme ça, ça me fait mal ! Et en plus…**

**-Je sais bien que…** la coupa-t-elle mais soudain une lueur d'ingéniosité brilla dans les yeux de la sorcière et elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir intensément ce qui attira l'attention de son amie qui se tut et se redressa.

**-Bonnie qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Rien. Attends, je réfléchi.**

Elena eut une moue peu convaincue puis fixa la métisse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rouvre les yeux.

**-Stefan a bien dit qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais se transformer ?**

**-Oui, c'est exact…**

**-Alors la source du problème…c'est l'année de sa transformation**…

-**Euh…je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir **? admit Elena en levant un sourcil.

-** Tout les problèmes ont débuté en 1864 ! C'est là que les deux frères ont été transformés. Et c'est là que Katherine leur a « volé » leur humanité. En fait, tout ce que tu aurais à faire si tu veux changer ça, sa peine et son désespoir, ce serait de retourner en 1864 pour les empêcher de se transformer…**

**-Retourner dans le passé…. Ce serait risquer mais si ça peut changer ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui… Je serai prête à le faire !**

**-Oui, mais ne comptes pas sur moi…comme tu l'as dit c'est trop risqué** se défila la sorcière.

**-Bonnie **! Maugréa Elena. **C'est toi qui me propose ça puis finalement tu ne veux pas**…

**-Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je me sentais obligé de te dire ce que tu pouvais faire pour changer les choses, cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord avec cette idée…**

**-S'il te** plaît. Je me sens coupable de le voir comme ça, de les voir comme ça ! Tout est de ma faute !

**-Non, c'est faux et tu le sais **rétorqua la sorcière. **C'est peut-être la faute de Katherine à la limite mais pas la tienne. Tu veux t'éloigner d'eux, et je comprends ça, mais il va bien falloir qu'ils l'acceptent. Je suis sur qu'ils ont déjà surmonté des choses bien pire qu'une rupture.**

-**Peut-être, mais c'est quand même de ma faute si maintenant ils sont ainsi. Si je ne les avais jamais rencontrés ils auraient continué leur vie sans soucis. Je me suis immiscé entre eux, et maintenant je les laisse tomber quand ils sont au plus mal. Je sais que je peux changer les choses, toi-même tu me l'as dit !**

-**Rien ne prouve que ça réussirai, je ne suis même pas expérimenter. Et de toute façon, c'est trop risqué. Un retour dans le passé peut avoir des conséquences inimaginables sur le présent. ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux. Il suffirait que tu dises ou fasse un truc de travers et hop…tout notre présent sera bouleversé.**

**-Et bien dis moi ce qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse et je ferai attention. Bonnie s'il te plaît,** la supplia son amie, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son amie…

**-Elena, NON !** objecta-t-elle en s'éloignant. **Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas faire ça ! Que feras-tu une fois là-bas ? Hum ? Je suis sur que tu n'en a pas la moindre idée. Tu vas agir sur un coup de tête et tu pourrais bien le regretter et je ne veux pas être mêlé à tous ça !**

La jeune femme baissa la tête : Bonnie avait raison, elle n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais elle était têtue et ne comptais pas abandonner maintenant. Elle était persuadée quand insistant un peu elle arriverait à faire céder la sorcière. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un « point » sur lequel appuyer pour la forcer à réaliser le sort.

**-Je ne pourrais pas reprendre le cours normal de ma vie si je les sais malheureux !** assura Elena en haussant légèrement le ton. **Tu veux me voir me morfondre pendant des années ?**

En elle-même, l'adolescente avait honte de faire un tel chantage à son amie. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait changer Elena Gilbert, elle resterait éternellement entêtée et quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne lâchait pas si facilement l'affaire. Que ce soit justifié ou non d'ailleurs…

Bonnie soupira bruyamment en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-**Tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu ne les reverras plu jamais… ? Tu sais aussi que c'est très risqué et qu'une fois de retour ici, tout pourrait avoir changé **?

**-Oui...**déclara à voix basse la brunette en hochant la tête.

**-Bon…et bien…**

Bonie regarda un instant sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à adopter la tête d'un chien battu afin de la convaincre d'accepter.

**-Ok…**accepta à contre cœur la jeune sorcière en se passant la main dans les cheveux. **Je le ferai !**

**-Merci,** la remercia Elena en faisant un signe de tête reconnaissant.

**- Retrouve-moi ce soir, à 20h. Devant les ruines de l'ancienne demeure des Salvatore.**

**-Pourquoi là-bas ?**

**- Parce que si tu veux retourner dans le passé, autant se retrouver directement devant chez eux !**

* * *

Le soir venu, un peu avant 19h00, Elena attendait dans sa chambre, anxieuse. Elle devait dire son plan à Jeremy afin qu'il trouve une excuse pour Jenna mais elle savait qu'a coup sur le garçon n'approuverait pas du tout… Lorsqu'elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, d'un pas lourd, et qu'elle entendit ses pas marteler le parquet du couloir, elle rassembla tout son courage et ouvrit la porte.

**-Elena ?** S'étonna l'adolescent alors que sa sœur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte le fixant. **Tu veux me parler ?**

**-Euh…oui** dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte un peu plus pour l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'il fit, un peu hésitant. Jeremy s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau et attendit que sa sœur engage la conversation.

-**En fait…j'ai un service à te demander…**débuta-t-elle gênée.

**-Hum hum, qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-J'aimerai que tu trouve un excuse pour Jenna.**

**-Une excuse ? Mais pourquoi ? **Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant…je ne sais pas combien de temps.**

**-Et tu vas où ?**

**-Quelques part…je ne peux pas t'en dire plus** refusa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-**Alors pas question que je te couvre si je n'en connais pas là raison !**

**-Jeremy, s'il te…**

**-Non** la coupa-t-il en se levant d'un bond. **Dis moi pourquoi et j'accepterais peut-être. Mais pas question que je te laisse partir comme ça et qu'en plus je te serve d'excuse. Surtout que vu dans quel état tu étais hier soir, je peux m'attendre au pire !**

**-Ok** accepta-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers lui. **Je vais retourner dans le passé.**

**-Hein ?** fit le garçon en écarquillant les yeux pensant avoir mal entendu.

**-Tu as bien compris Jer'. Bonnie va faire un sort pour que je puisse retourner dans le passé.**

**-Mais pourquoi faire ?** S'étrangla-t-il ébahis.

**-J'ai mes raisons…s'il te plaît dis juste à Jenna que je suis partie…je ne sais pas tu trouveras bien une excuse. J'essaierai de revenir vite mais je ne sais pas le temps que ça pourra prendre.**

**-Mais tu es folle ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir là bas comme ça, sans rien dire.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Tu ne me retiendras pas, Bonnie à déjà essayer, en vain.**

**-Et elle est d'accord avec toute cette histoire ?**

**-Pas vraiment mais elle a accepté.**

Jeremy voulut parler, mais il ouvrit la bouche sans que les mots ne puissent sortir. Il voulait retenir Elena, il voulait l'en empêcher mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, pas plus qu'en avait Bonnie.

**-Ok **fit-il finalement en détournant le regard avant de se lever pour sortir.

**-Jer'** le héla-t-elle en lui retenant le poignet.

**-Quoi ?**

**-S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas…**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas **mentit-il, alors qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas quand sa grande sœur se mettait quelque chose en tête et qu'elle n'en démordait pas, se fichant du danger que cela pouvait impliquer pour elle. **Fais attention à toi**…dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Elena baissa tristement la tête et repris les préparatifs de son « voyage ».

Elle remplit un immense sac (dans lequel Jeremy s'amusait à dire qu'on pourrait y loger un homme) de vêtements, même si elle savait qu'arriver en 1864 elle devrait en changer. On trouverait certainement bizarre qu'une jeune fille se promène en jean à cette époque. Elle remplit donc surtout son bagage de sous vêtements. Elle y' ajouta quelques affaires de toilettes qu'elle enfoui au plus profond du sac afin que personne ne le découvre par inadvertance. Elle mit également un peu de nourriture et une ou deux bouteilles d'eau : si jamais elle devait rester cacher pendant quelques jours mieux valait qu'elle ait de quoi survivre. Elle tourna le regard vers sa table de chevet où était posé son journal. Elle le prit et le laissa tomber dans son bagage avant de le refermer. Puis elle enfila la robe qui lui avait servi pour le défiler de miss Mystic Falls, seul vêtement qui pourrait sembler commun là où elle devait aller et s'assis enfin sur son lit. Il était maintenant 19h30, elle devait se rendre aux ruines. Avant de sortir, Elena tint tout de même à emmener une ou deux dernière choses. Elle s'avança vers sa coiffeuse et s'arrêta devant le miroir, se fixant. Elle semblait tout à fait ridicule dans sa grande robe orangée, seule au milieu de sa chambre, mais ce n'était pas son reflet qui l'intéressait et elle baissa les yeux vers toutes les babioles entreposés sur le meuble. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur les cadres photos sans y porter attention avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur celle qui l'intéressait : Une photo de famille représentant ses parents, Jeremy et elle. Elle datait de deux ans et ils étaient allés tous les quatre en vacances sur les plages de Floride, c'avait été les meilleurs vacances de toute sa vie ! Elle prit le cadre et le déposa précautionneusement dans son sac. Elle emmena également une photo d'elle et des deux frères, prise lors de la fête des fondateurs. Et enfin, elle sortit de la maison, sans se faire remarquer par Jenna, pris sa voiture et fila vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Conduire n'était pas vraiment aisée avec cette grande robe bouffante mais elle y arriva tout de même et parvint en un rien de temps aux ruines. Bonnie était déjà là. Elena gara sa voiture à côté de celle de la sorcière et coupa le contacte. Elle respira un grand coup et sortit – tant bien que mal- du véhicule. La sorcière affichait une mine concentrée et peu joyeuse. Elle allumait quelques torches en cercle autour des décombres.

**-Salut**, débuta Elena en s'approchant de son amie, ses pas faisant craquer brindilles et feuilles mortes.

**-Salut** répondit froidement Bonnie, bien plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Attends…**

La jeune femme finit d'installer tout ce dont elle avait besoin : torches, pierres, herbes… Et se plaça au milieu du cercle qu'elle avait formé, invitant Elena à la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit.

-**Tu n'as rien à faire de spécial, juste pensé profondément au lieu ou tu veux te rendre, où plutôt à l'époque et au moment exact. Par exemple, ne pense pas juste à 1864 mais pense également à quel moment tu veux arriver**…lui expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Elena hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. **En soit le sort pour retourner dans le passé n'est pas compliquer, je n'aurais donc normalement pas trop de mal à réaliser, mais il est assez simple pour une seule raison : Etant extrêmement dangereux, beaucoup de sorciers ont arrêtés de le pratiquer…le sort en ait donc resté à son état le plus basique et n'a pas évoluer depuis qu'il a été créé.**

Elena hocha de nouveau la tête.

-**Elena, je ne te dit pas ça juste pour enrichir ta connaissance de la sorcellerie! Je veux que tu saches que c'est extrêmement risqué ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncé**…

**-Ma décision est prise,** assura la jeune femme, déterminée.

**-Très bien… Avant que je réalise le sort, j'ai quelques petits trucs à te dire…**

Sa meilleure amie devint attentive, levant son regard noisette vers la sorcière.

-**Surtout, ne parle jamais d'un événement qui ne c'est pas encore produit, par exemple : qui deviendra président en 2000 ou un truc du genre…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un seul mot sur notre présent, leur futur, et tout pourrait changer ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans ton sac mais ne montre surtout pas un objet qui n'existe pas encore **lui recommanda encore Bonnie, très sérieuse. **Evite d'interagir avec eux là bas où avec quiconque d'ailleurs, ce sera mieux. Et surtout, fais bien attention à toi ! Pour revenir à cette époque, il suffira que tu retournes ici, et que tu brises le ruban que je te donnerai.**

**-Un ruban ?** S'étonna Elena en levant un sourcil peu convaincue.

**-Oui, le ruban servira à sceller le sort. Il représente le cours du temps. Lorsque je réaliserai la formule, je tiendrai fermement le tissu au milieu et ici se formera un nœud. Une fois dans le passé il suffira de défaire ce nœud ou de briser le ruban pour revenir.**

**- Ok…Allons-y !**

Bonnie se saisit du ruban gris et invita Elena à faire de même. La sorcière ferma les yeux et commença à réciter une formule en latin. Un grand vent se leva faisant voler la robe d'Elena puis tout ce qui était autour d'elles deux. Une torche tomba, manquant d'enflammer les feuilles mortes, les bougies volèrent. Bonnie tremblait désormais de tout son être, mais elle continuait à réciter la formule, les paupières fermement clauses. Elena quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux du ruban pour remarquer apeurée qu'une véritable tempête, une mini tornade se levait autour d'elles. Elle paniqua mais se re-concentra sur son objectif et reposa ses yeux sur le ruban, pensant intensément au moment exact où elle voulait arriver. La tornade les engloba et alors qu'Elena crut qu'elle allait les engloutir, Bonnie s'écarta vivement, lâcha le ruban et sortit du cercle, la laissant seule au milieu du cyclone. Le vent se fit plus puissant, et la jeune femme crût que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas le choc, qu'elle allait s'envoler. La tornade finit de l'englober et Elena sembla perdre connaissance… mais elle resta consciente. Toute autour d'elle changea. La lune se transforma en un soleil à son zénith, les ruines semblèrent grandirent d'un seul coup comme si elle assistait à la construction de la maison à vitesse rapide. Sa voiture, les torches et tout le matériel installé par Bonnie disparut. Les arbres avaient rapetissés et ressemblaient à de jeunes pousses, les feuilles mortes remplacées par une somptueuse herbe verte. Et enfin quand le vent se calma tout avait définitivement changé…

* * *

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre, à votre avis, le sort aura fonctionné ou non? :D J'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop "tirer par les cheveux" lol A bientôt pour la suite! **

**Ps: Comme je serai absente pendant quelques jours, je posterai peut-être deux chapitre aujourd'hui, celui-ci et le 4eme :D**


	4. 1864

Les jambes d'Elena flageolaient et elle oscilla dangereusement vers l'arrière avant de se laisser finalement tomber. A son étonnement, ses fesses ne touchèrent pas le sol mais se posèrent sur les marches d'un escalier. Elle n'y prit pas garde au tout début et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant péniblement. Le voyage lui avait causé de désagréables maux d'estomac et elle avait une insatiable envie de vomir. Tout son corps était pris de soubresauts et elle avait du mal à respirer. La bouche entrouverte elle essayait de capturer le plus d'air possible. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et décida enfin de découvrir ce « nouveau monde ». Devant elle s'étendait une longue allée de terre qui sillonnait jusqu'à l'horizon. De part et d'autre de cette allée une herbe verte et des arbres… Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur quelque chose et aspira un grand coup avant de se retourner. Derrière se dressait une immense demeure ancienne, blanche comme neige. Des escaliers qui lui paraissait aussi haut qu'une montagne menait à une porte en bois sombre sur laquelle deux poignées en métal dorée en permettait l'ouverture. A gauche de cette maison, un fiacre était garé là, les deux chevaux qui le tiraient au repos. Elena voulut se lever mais son corps en décida autrement et elle retomba lourdement sur les marches. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle et c'était temps mieux. Elle devait avoir une sale tête pensa-t-elle alors que difficultés à respirer reprenaient légèrement. Un bruit de porte la fit sursauter et elle se retourna prestement, anxieuse de ce qu'elle découvrirait.

-**Katherine ?** Sursauta également le garçon qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tenant dans ses mains un fusil qu'il cacha aussitôt derrière son dos après avoir remarqué le sursaut de la jeune femme qui se tenait en bas de l'escalier.

**-Ste…Stefan ?** Bafouilla Elena en le fixant étrangement tentant en vain de se lever.

Il posa son fusil sur le rebord de la fenêtre et descendit les marches à toute allure s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

-**Vous ne semblez pas en forme…**remarqua-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour examiner son visage fatigué et ses yeux cernés. **Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt, c'est une agréable surprise **! reprit-il en lâchant un petit rire de joie.

**-Ah bon ?**

-**Oui, vous m'aviez dit que vous vous absenteriez pendant trois semaines et vous voilà déjà de retour après 1 semaine et demie ! Mais c'est pour mon plus grand bonheur !**

Stefan lui tendit élégamment la main afin de l'aider à se lever mais elle tarda à la saisir, admirant avec émerveillement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu son visage et ses yeux qui posaient un regard si doux sur elle, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il semblait si heureux et innocent dans sa chemise blanche légèrement déboutonné. Ses bretelles beiges retenant fermement son pantalon vert kaki au dessus de ses chaussures brunes. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'elle n'en n'avait l'habitude, plaqués en arrière et une mèche auburn retombait adorablement devant un de ses yeux. Il lui souriait joyeusement en lui tendant toujours la main, qu'elle saisit avant de se hisser pour se relever. Elena chancela mais Stefan, la rattrapa et elle tomba dans ses bras.

**-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me tombiez dans les bras aussi rapidement **rit-t-il en la remettant sur ses jambes. Les joues d'Elena se tintèrent de rouges et elle esquissa un timide sourire à ce Stefan si différent. Ce rouge aux joues sembla l'étonner mais il n'en dit rien s'assurant qu'elle tienne correctement sur ses jambes.

**-Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?** S'enquit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était bien là qu'Elena reconnaissait son Stefan si prévenant.

**- Oh, oui ça va…La fatigue du voyage** dit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage.

**-Venez à l'intérieur vous désaltérez et vous reposez** fit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener dans le salon. Elena le suivit en souriant, heureuse de rencontrer un Stefan gai et épanoui.

A l'intérieur, la jeune femme s'émerveilla silencieusement de la beauté de la demeure. Tout était si raffiné, si somptueux. Elle devait faire tâche dans cette robe pas vraiment d'époque pensa-t-elle alors que son compagnon la guidait jusqu'au salon avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**-Vous désirez peut-être aller vous laver et vous changer ? Votre chambre est toujours comme vous l'avez laissé **lui assura-t-il en continuant de sourire.

**-Oh, merci…Je vais y aller.**

Elle se leva et entreprit de sortit du salon par une des trois portes et Stefan se mit à rigoler discrètement mais son rire ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Elena qui se retourna.

**-Vous vous absentez une semaine et vous avez déjà oublié où se trouve votre chambre ?**

Elena baissa la tête gênée, puis releva le menton en essayant d'imaginer ce que rétorquerait Katherine. Si elle devait se faire passer pour elle, autant adopter son comportement.

**-C'était juste une excuse pour que vous m'y accompagniez** déclara-t-elle en prenant un ton joueur ce qui fit sourire Stefan jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire autant en si peu de temps.

Il se leva du fauteuil et fit demi-tour vers l'autre porte faisant un petit signe de tête afin qu'elle le suive… Il l'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-C'est ici !**

**-Merci.**

Elena entra dans la pièce mais elle ne manqua pas Stefan toujours fermement enraciné devant sa porte alors qu'elle l'avait laissé entrouverte.

**-Je vais rester seule un petit instant si ça ne te-ne vous dérange pas. J'ai vraiment besoin faire ma toilette.**

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire déçu et fit un signe de la tête en s'éloignant, il ajouta :

**-Si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne serai pas loin. Ma chambre est au bout du couloir au cas où vous auriez aussi oublié **minauda-t-il d'un ton charmeur dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude en s'éloignant de la porte, ses pas raisonnant sur le palier.

**-Ouf…**souffla-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut claqué la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, découvrant son charme et son élégance. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait majestueusement au milieu de la chambre, agrémenter d'une parure de lit bleu azur et de trois gros oreillers d'un blanc pure. Une coiffeuse ornée d'un miroir reposait à gauche de la pièce. Sur le meuble était disposés divers produit de toilette dont devait se servir Katherine : brosses, savons… Elena s'approcha de la psyché entourée d'or et observa son reflet. Comme elle le pensait, elle avait une tête à faire peur : son visage si habituellement halé était bien trop pâle pour paraître en bonne santé, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses cheveux mal coiffés…et pourtant Stefan avait semblé l'avoir trouvé magnifique…

Elle hésita, puis se saisit d'une des brosses afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure brune. Une fois cela fait, elle se rappela être venu avec sa robe de miss Mystic Falls, robe qui pouvait paraître ancienne mais qui devait sembler étrange à quelqu'un de 1864 et pourtant encore, Stefan était passé outre. Il est aveugle ou quoi ? se dit-elle finalement, en ayant un petit rire nerveux et sans joie. Elle remarqua ce qui devait être la penderie à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'approcha de celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit. Heureusement pour elle, Katherine semblait être partie sans emmener toute sa garde robe et son armoire regorgeait de ravissantes tenues. Elena piocha au hasard dans la penderie et en ressortit une robe blanche et mauve. Elle l'enfila avec un peu de mal mais y arriva finalement. Elle cacha sa robe sous le lit afin que personne ne la découvre car quelqu'un de plus attentif que Stefan (ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver étant donné que le jeune homme semblait tellement ébloui par elle qu'il ne regardait rien autour de lui…) ne manquerait pas de remarquer que ce vêtement n'était pas d'époque. Elle se regarda de nouveau dans la glace : c'est sur qu'elle avait meilleur allure ainsi même si elle paraissait toujours harassée. Cependant elle avait un petit problème : impossible de fermer les lacets de la robe seule.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant : sayait elle y était, dans le passé et même dans un sacré pétrin ! Elle avait prit la place de Katherine et celle-ci ne tarderai pas à pointer de nouveau le bout de son nez… Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de leur « sauver la vie », qu'elle reste cacher de Katherine, qu'aucun des deux frères ne découvrent quelque chose à propos d'elle… Tant de choses à faire… Elle se releva du lit et réfléchi un instant : elle ne pouvait pas sortir à moitié nu et Stefan était dans sa chambre au bout du couloir…Autant aller lui demander de l'aider à s'habiller après tout…n'était-il pas censé avoir déjà…batifoler avec Katherine ? Il suffirait qu'elle se comporte comme son sosie et il n'y verrait que du feu.

Hésitante, elle entrouvrit la porte et scruta le couloir : désert. Elena fis un pas sur le palier, puis deux et enfin sortit tout entière. Sa tête tourna rapidement de la droite à la gauche : Et oui, Stefan était au bout du couloir mais…à gauche ou à droite ? Zut, pesta-t-elle intérieurement en empruntant le chemin de droite au hasard. Elle trottina jusqu'à la chambre du fond en jetant des coups d'œil incessant derrière elle quand soudain elle heurta quelque chose et ne put retenir un cri.

**-Ahhh !**

**-Katherine** ? S'étonna le jeune homme devant-elle, une lueur d'admiration et de joie brillant dans ses deux yeux azurs. Ses yeux azurs… **N'ais pas peur voyons, ce n'est que moi, Damon !** La rassura-t-il en reculant de quelques centimètres car elle était collée à lui après l'avoir bousculé.

**-Damon !**

**-Et oui, en chair et en os** rigola-t-il joyeusement. **Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt, Stefan sait que tu es ici ?**

**-O-oui,** répondit-elle simplement.

**-Mais que faisais-tu donc à courir ainsi dans le couloir ?**

**-Je…je cherchais Stefan **expliqua-t-elle gênée.

**-Pour… ? **L'incita-t-il à continuer.

**-Pour qu'il m'aide à…à lacer ma robe, je n'y arrivais pas seule…**

**-Hum, hum… Je peux le faire si tu veux…**

**-Euh, Damon je ne sais pas…**

**-La grande Katherine rougit**, se moqua-t-il gentiment en voyant les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer. **Voyons tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée avec moi, je vais t'aider.**

Elena se tourna et elle laissa les mains habiles de Damon lui attacher sa robe. Le jeune homme en profita également pour déposer quelques discrètes caresses sur ses épaules et son dos ce qui fit frémir Elena. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard perçant du garçon ce qui lui fit baisser la tête.

Il avança son index sous son menton pour lui relever avec délicatesse.

**-Tu m'as manqué**, dit-il simplement en plantant son regard bleu métal dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

**-Où est Stefan ?**

Damon sembla blessé et déçu qu'elle s'intéresse à son cadet mais il tenta de garder son sourire :

**-Dans sa chambre, au bout du couloir, à l'opposé d'où tu allais, car ici c'est ma chambre**, fit-il en souriant puis il continua d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, **tu devrais le savoir non?**

Elle hocha la tête et déglutit avant de faire demi-tour et de commencer à traverser le couloir, Damon sur ses talons.

**-Tes cheveux sont lisses,** remarqua-t-il.

Elle se retourna et tenta de trouver une excuse, mais aucune ne lui vint et le garçon brun apercevant sa confusion s'empressa d'ajouter.

**-Ca te va très bien ! Tu es continuellement magnifique …**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire radieux avant de continuer son chemin et de frapper à la porte de la chambre. Stefan ouvrit en moins de deux et posa son épaule sur le cadre de la porte:

**-J'étais certain que tu ne tarderais pas à venir et….**sa voix faiblie dès qu'il eut aperçut son frère posté derrière Elena.

**-Damon ?**

-**Tu aurais dût me prévenir que notre chère Katherine était de retour **! s'exclama Damon, pas sous un ton de reproche mais d'une joie qu'il aurait voulut partager avec son petit frère.

**-Dé-désolé, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est ici, je comptais te le dire, je croyais juste que tu étais parti en ville avec père… Comment l'as-tu su d'ailleurs ?**

**-Tout simplement en la croisant dans le couloir, à moitié habillé alors qu'elle cherchait à te rejoindre.**

**-Damon, s'il te – s'il vous plaît, **lui intima Elena pour qu'il évite de raconter ce qui s'était passé sur le palier, elle préféra d'ailleurs le vouvoyer devant Stefan sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… **Je voulais vous demander de m'aider à attacher ma robe**, reprit-elle s'adressant à Stefan en prenant un ton qu'elle espérait ressemblant à celui de Katherine** mais le voyage et la fatigue m'ont beaucoup déboussolé et j'ai prit le mauvais chemin, c'est comme cela que j'ai croisé Damon…**

**-Et que je vous ais porter secours **ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

Stefan hocha la tête et sourit à Elena, puis à son frère- un peu moins enjoué cependant.

-**Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? **demanda Damon alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois plantés sur le palier.

-**Nous je ne sais pas **fit Stefan en sortant de sa chambre après avoir fermé la porte. **Je comptais emmener Katherine faire une promenade…où autre chose, selon ce que vous préférez **? Continua-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

**-Tant que je suis avec vous…peu m'importe ce que nous ferrons **répondit-elle en adressant un regard de petite fille aux deux frères qui semblèrent fondre sous ses yeux comme neige au soleil.

-Si nous voulons rentrer avant la nuit, nous devrions partir de suite, n'est ce pas, mon cher frère ? Déclara le plus vieux des garçons en adressant un regard en biais à Stefan qui acquiesça.

**-En effet…Si vous voulez bien me suivre, milady …**

Stefan tendit son coude à Elena et elle passa son bras dans le sien. Damon fourra ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant subtilement avant de les suivre tandis que son jeune frère entraînait la jeune femme dans l'escalier.

Arriver au rez-de-chaussée le trio traversa le hall pour sortir mais quelqu'un les interpella.

**-Miss Pierce ?** fit une grosse voix du fond de la pièce.

Les Salvatore se retournèrent synchronisés, et l'un sourit en découvrant l'homme qui avait parlé alors que l'autre garda une mine renfrognée.

**-Père…**chuchota-Damon d'un air faussement heureux.

-**Mr…Mr Salvatore **bredouilla Elena, en découvrant l'homme imposant qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant mais rien qu'au premier coup d'œil il avait de quoi vous effrayé. Ses épais sourcils gris et broussailleux, froncés même s'il souriait, son teint pâle et son visage ridé, ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses lèvres charnues, son nez aquilin…tout dans cet homme imposait la sévérité et Elena comprenait désormais pourquoi il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier par Damon, cependant Stefan semblait réjoui de le voir…

Le vieil homme s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui fit un baisemain.

**-Quand êtes-vous arrivée ? Et surtout comment ? Je n'ai pas vu de fiacre…**

-**Oh, euh…je suis arrivée il y'a maintenant quelques heures. Le cocher avait un….rendez-vous et il devait partir immédiatement, voilà pourquoi vous avez dut ne pas le remarquer**. Elle pensa bon d'ajouter, d'un ton mielleux :** C'est un immense plaisir que de vous revoir de sitôt ainsi que vos deux fils qui m'ont merveilleusement bien accueilli…**

Elle douta quelque peu d'en avoir fait trop mais le regard admiratif de Mr Salvatore lui indiqua le contraire :

-**Toujours aussi charmante et adorable, Mlle…Mes fils ont bien de la chance de vous avoir comme compagnie…**

**-C'est tout aussi un plaisir pour moi que d'avoir la compagnie de Damon, et surtout de Stefan…**

Le premier eut un sourire bref avant retrouvé son visage indifférent alors que la bouche du second esquissa un immense sourire plein de joie.

**-Où allez vous donc ?** Les questionna Giuseppe.

**-Nous allons faire une promenade à l'extérieur père…** répondit Stefan alors qu'Elena reprenait plus fermement son bras.

**-Bien les enfants**…approuva l'homme en ayant un regard bienveillant, **ne rentré pas trop tard le dîner sera servi à 19h00**.

**-Bien sûr père, nous serons ponctuels.**

**-Parfait à bientôt…Stefan ?** ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme avait repris son chemin vers la porte.

**-Oui.**

**-Je vous fais confiance pour bien prendre soin de notre amie, Miss Pierce.**

**-Bien évidemment père…**

Et ils sortirent tous les trois.

Un soleil de fin d'après midi éclairait la cour, et seuls les pas des trois jeunes gens bousculaient le silence serein qui y régnait. Elena était toujours accrochée à Stefan alors que Damon les suivait à leur hauteur sans un mot. Ils marchèrent silencieux quelques instants puis finalement, Stefan brisa ce silence :

-**Katherine, je voulais vous demandez…pour le bal des fondateurs, vous aviez dit n'être plus sur de vous y rendre ...**

Prise au dépourvu, Elena improvisa essayant de garder une voix neutre :

-**Oh, le bal…effectivement je pensais être dans l'incapacité d'y aller mais finalement les choses ce sont arrangés et je pourrai vous y accompagniez.**

**-C'est…formidable ! **S'extasia Stefan, ses yeux empli de joie. Je** ne m'imaginais pas y aller sans vous la soirée aurait été terriblement ennuyeuse.**

**-Vous êtes notre soleil,** ajouta Damon, prenant par à la conversation. **Vous nous éblouissez tout les deux et sans vous, on se sent perdu, alors nous imaginez sans vous à ce bal, cela n'aurait même pas valu le coup d'y aller car vous êtes la plus précieuse des raisons qui nous poussent à cette fête…** fit-il avec charme et charisme, caressant de ses yeux albâtre, les courbes généreuse de la jeune femme, posant un regard doux sur son délicat visage.

Cette délicatesse ne passa pas inaperçu au près d'Elena et elle s'étonna de cette douceur et de cette tendresse inhabituelle dans le regard et l'attitude de Damon.

**-Vous…Votre déclaration me touche, Damon…C'est très gentil…**

**-C'est la pure vérité…**

**-Parfaitement,** approuva Stefan en rapprochant Elena de son corps.

**-Et, quand se déroulera ce bal ?**

-**Vous commencez sérieusement à m'inquiétez Miss Katherine **pouffa doucement Damon, **vous oubliez où ce trouve la chambre de mon frère, vous mettez un temps fou à me reconnaître et maintenant vous ne savez plus quand est prévue le bal des fondateurs !**

Elena ne put s'empêchez de rougir, ce que Damon ne manqua pas et il arrêta ses rires et posa sa main sur le poignet de la demoiselle.

**-Vous rougissez ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer**…s'excusa-t-il penaud. **Le bal sera vendredi, dans un peu plus de deux semaines.**

Elena se retint d'écarquiller les yeux : Damon qui s'excusait pour s'être moquer, du jamais vu !

**-Merci, j'avais oublié…**

-**Continuons de marcher si vous voulez bien**, les pressa Stefan en serrant encore plus Elena contre son corps.

Ils firent le tour du jardin fleuris, Stefan se rapprochant de plus en plus d'Elena pour la réchauffer par sa chaleur corporel remarquant qu'elle commençait à trembler de froid, mais Damon pris la jeune femme par la main pour l'éloigner de son frère. Elle se laissa faire et, se retrouvant loin du jeune homme, ses frissons s'intensifièrent, elle regarda Damon sans comprendre Stefan fit de même.

**-Vous êtes frigorifiée, Katherine laissé moi vous réchauffer…**

Le garçon brun ôta sa veste et recouvrit les épaules nues de la jeune femme. Stefan s'en voulait intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, cherchant tant bien que mal à réchauffer Katherine en la resserrant contre lui, tout en gardant une distance convenable si jamais on venait à les surprendre. Elena adressa un regard de remerciement à l'ainé des frères qui lui sourit. Les trois jeune gens continuèrent leur route, Elena retournant se coller à Stefan, bien trop rapidement qu'il n'était convenu à l'époque et le jeune homme s'étonna de ce contact si fort avec elle qu'il s'écarta un peu.

_« Je suis vraiment idiote, si je continue à me comporter comme ça, ils vont se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche ! On n'est pas en 2010, les contacts comme ça, ça ne doit pas être vraiment toléré à la vue de tous…_ »Pensa Elena en continuant de marcher.

- **Ne devrions-nous pas rentrer, Stefan ? Marcher devient vraiment…ennuyeux. Et je pense que Katherine risque de se fatiguer**.

**-Je ne suis pas fatigué et marché ne me dérange pas, Damon** répondit-elle un peu trop durement, n'aimant définitivement pas cette mauvaise habitude qu'avaient les deux frères que de parler d'elle comme si elle était absente…

**-Oh, d'ordinaire, marcher sans but précis, ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé… vous préférez courir afin que l'on vous traque comme un animal **fit-il en riant, repensant à ce jour où Katherine se faisait poursuivre par Stefan dans le petit labyrinthe de buissons. _(Voir 1x06)_

-**Hum…** Elena ne sut que répondre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire également ou nier, rétorquer quelque chose… C'était vraiment dur de se faire passer pour Katherine alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses agissements, de ses goûts, de ses habitudes…

-**Vous en perdez votre latin, Mademoiselle ? Mais qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune femme pleine de répartie **? La taquina-t-il, la défiant malignement du regard.

**-Damon, arrête !** lui ordonna calmement Stefan, ne supportant pas de voir son frère asticoter _sa _Katherine. Son aîné se tût donc et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

**-Damon à raison, miss** reprit Stefan. **Nous devrions rentrer, le repas va être servi et la veste de mon frère ne dois pas vous tenir très chaud… prenez plutôt la mienne, elle est plus épaisse. **Et le geste suivit la parole si bien que le garçon enleva le manteau des épaules d'Elena pour le remplacer par le sien, jetant presque la veste dans les mains de son grand frère.

**-Merci Stefan, rentrons alors**, concéda Elena en laissant son « petit-ami » l'entraîner vers la demeure, Damon toujours sur leur pas, inspirant à grande bouffées l'odeur de la jeune femme laissé sur son vêtement, alors qu'Elena faisait de même avec celui de Stefan se blottissant dans la veste du jeune homme...

* * *

**Voici donc le 4eme chapitre, Elena en 1864... Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews! Pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 3 Janvier...**


	5. DoubleJeu dangereux

Assis autour de l'immense table de la salle-à-manger, Stefan, Damon, Giuseppe et Elena entamaient leur plat, parlant de tout et de rien. Stefan, installé à côté de la jeune femme, lui caressait discrètement le dos de la main entre deux coups de fourchette. Damon, lui, assis un peu plus loin ne cessait de la fixer comme émerveillé…On aurait dit que chacune des bouchées qu'elle avalait c'était une perle de plus dont elle se parait : aux yeux du jeune homme, elle semblait s'embellir de plus en plus au cours du dîner, et Elena n'osa bientôt plus le regarder, troublée par le regard si intense qu'il posait sur elle. M. Salvatore avait bien remarqué le manège que jouaient ses deux fils et d'ailleurs il réprimanda subtilement Damon en lui demandant de lui donner le sel alors qu'il l'avait déjà dans sa main. Le garçon aux yeux bleus avait mis un temps fou à détacher ses yeux de celle qu'il croyait être Katherine et avait cherché mollement la salière…

-**Damon ! Réveille-toi mon garçon ! Le sel, je l'ai déjà et si tu arrêtais un peu d'oppresser par tes regards Miss Pierce tu l'aurais peut-être remarqué!**

On pu voir les os de la mâchoire de Damon rouler sous ses joues comme s'il se retenait de parler, se sentant ridicule et surtout en colère contre son père, père auquel il n'osait rien rétorquer.

Durant tout le repas, Giuseppe ne cessa de poser des questions à Elena mais elle ne savait pas y répondre et tenait des propos quelque peu incohérent.

-**Sinon Miss Katherine, avez-vous parlez à Pearl ? À propos de Jonathan Gilbert ?** l'interrogea-t-il après avoir fini sa viande.

**-Pearl ? Euh…Oui **acquiesça Elena avant de boire un grand verre d'eau, ne sachant même pas de quoiil voulait parler.

-**C'est étrange car je l'ai vu il n'y pas plus longtemps que cet après-midi, et il n'était au courant de rien…**

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans quel pétrin c'était-elle encoure fourré ! Heureusement, on vint à son secours :

**-Père,** intervint poliment Stefan en reposant son couteau sur le bord de son assiette, **je suppose qu'il y'a dut avoir un malentendu mais est-ce vraiment le moment pour parler de cela ? Katherine est de retour depuis seulement quelques heures, ne pouvez vous pas passez un repas sans parler affaire ?**

-**Tu as raison mon fils, mais le travail c'est important alors ne l'oublie jamais, car je sais très bien que tout ces histoires de conseil t'ennuie mais c'est fondamentale pour notre communauté, même si pour le moment tu as raison, je ferai mieux de changer de sujet.**

-**Dis-moi Damon, iras-tu au bal des fondateurs?** reprit le vieil homme en se tournant vers son aîné qui mangeait silencieusement.

-**Je ne sais pas, père. Je n'ai pas de cavalière, alors je pense que je n'irais pas **soupira-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était sur que Katherine allait choisir Stefan pour l'accompagner.

**-Hum hum,** Giuseppe hocha la tête semblant ne pas porter plus attention que cela aux paroles de son fils.** Et toi Stefan ? Iras-tu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas non plus père…tout dépend si la personne qui m'es chère accepte de m'y accompagnez…**

**-Je suis sure qu'elle acceptera** fit-il en adressant un regard appuyé à Katherine et un sourire bienveillant à son fils.

-**Bon et bien, père, nous allons partir… Je vais raccompagniez Katherine à sa chambre **déclara Stefan après avoir vu Elena engloutir la dernière part de son dessert.

**-Très bien, mon fils, faîtes donc, faîtes donc…**

Ils se levèrent tous les trois de table pour monter à l'étage mais Giuseppe retint Damon :

**-N'as-tu pas des corvées à faire ?** lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

**-Je pensais qu'avec le retour de Miss Pierce, j'en serai dispensé pour ce soir…**

**-Et bien tu penses mal, Damon ! Dépêche-toi d'aller les faire.**

Damon acquiesçât en grimaçant et il sortit en trombe de la pièce, adressant tout de même un léger sourire à Katherine lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Stefan et la jeune femme étaient plantés devant l'escalier : Elena ne sachant que faire et où aller et Stefan attendant on-ne-sais-quoi.

**-Et bien ? Ne devais-tu pas raccompagner cette charmante jeune fille à sa chambre.**

**-Si mais…j'ai également des corvées…**continua-t-il, ennuyé.

**-Et bien tu les feras demain** dit l'homme en finissant son verre de vin. **Aller filez tout les deux** dit-il aux jeune gens en sortant de sa poche sa pipe.

Arrivé sur le palier, Stefan raccompagna comme prévu Elena à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il ne comptait pas partir de sitôt. Elle lui proposa d'entrer ce qu'il fit avec enthousiasme. Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et Stefan resta debout au milieu de la pièce.

**-Vous ne m'avez donc toujours pas répondu…**

**-A propos de quoi** fit-elle inquiète, redoutant que sa question ne porte encore sur un sujet dont elle n'était pas au courant.

**-Et bien…du bal, souhaiteriez-vous m'y accompagnez ?**

Elle sourit de soulagement et vint se poster en face du jeune homme. Elena fit une gracieuse révérence en riant :

**-Ce serait un honneur, Mr. Salvatore.**

Stefan eut un grand sourire et il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu. Leur lèvres se frôlaient désormais…Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il baissait la tête, laissant son nez parcourir sensuellement sa nuque. Elle connaissait ses intentions mais ne savait comment réagir : elle pouvait réagir comme le ferait son sosie et donc : prendre les choses en main et se laisser embrasser mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça ! Son but était de sauver la vie des deux frères, pas de coucher avec eux ! Et surtout, elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser ses désirs s'assouvir, le retour à la réalité serait trop dur. Elle avait encore ces images en tête : celui d'un Stefan tremblant, pleurant, la suppliant de ne pas le quitter… Si elle faisait ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais accepter de le perdre pour toujours. Si elle allait trop loin elle n'aurait pas le courage de le sauver car elle savait que cela engendrerait des conséquences irréversible : une fois de retour dans le présent, il ne serait plus là puisqu'il ne serait jamais devenu vampire…

Le jeune homme sembla s'étonné de la retenue de la demoiselle et il ce fit plus insistant, posant ses mains sur ses joues pour ne pas qu'elle détourne la tête.

**-Eh bien, Katherine…Que vous arrive-t-il ?** Souffla-t-il, remarquant l'immobilité de la jeune femme.

**-Stefan, s'il vous plait, pas ce soir**…le pria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il la laissa s'écarter, et la fixa sans comprendre : Katherine qui d'ordinaire n'attendait pas une seconde après que la porte soit fermé pour passer directement aux jeux plus « sensuels » avec lui le repoussait désormais ? Qui plus est, c'était elle-même qui lui avait dit – avant qu'elle ne parte- de la retrouver dans sa chambre chaque soir. Il ne comprenait pas et surtout n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle réaction. Habituellement, c'était lui qui devait calmer les ardeurs de la jeune femme et lui demander de ralentir et cette fois-ci elle ne voulait même pas commencer?

Il fondit sur elle en un instant et força la barrière de ses lèvres, leurs langues s'entrechoquant, la collant contre lui. Prise au dépourvu, Elena le poussa violemment et le gifla :

**-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Stefan ?** Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'hurler, scandalisé par l'insistance du jeune homme.

**-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez ce qu'il vous prend **! Cracha-t-il, frottant sa joue meurtri. **D'habitude c'est vous qui insistez et cette fois-ci, vous faites votre sainte nitouche ?**

Elena ne savait que répondre : elle ne reconnaissait pas Stefan, ce Stefan si doux et attentionné qui venait de la forcer à l'embrasser ! Mais en même temps elle essayait de le comprendre : Katherine devait se comporter de manière très « spéciale » avec lui, pas étonnant qu'il soit surpris qu'elle reste si prude ce soir….

Remarquant son embarras, il baissa à la tête en mettant ses mains dans ses poches :

-**Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dut m'obstiner…Je vais regagner ma chambre, bonne nuit.**

Stefan lui adressa un triste regard puis sortit en silence de sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut parti, Elena s'assit sur le lit en soupirant… Elle avait bien failli céder ce soir, aux avances de Stefan. C'était si tentant, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètre, il était si beau, si charmant… Mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, elle était là en mission ! Mission « Sauver les Salvatore ». Cependant, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce « baiser volé », ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Stefan, d'agir ainsi, enfin du Stefan du XXIème siècle réalisa-t-elle en s'affalant sur le matelas, les yeux a demi-clos. La journée avait été épuisante et pleine de rebondissements, et demain serait certainement encore plus harassant. Elle redoutait d'avance les questions auxquels elle ne saurait pas répondre, les personnes que Katherine était censé connaitre mais dont Elena n'avait jamais entendu parler, les regards de Damon, les frôlements de Stefan…

Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, elle défit dans un dernier geste les lacets de sa robe pour être plus à l'aise et ferma les yeux. Soudain, on vint taper à la porte. Elena sursauta en se redressant vivement.

**-Qui-est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle à demi-voix

Personne ne répondit, mais de nouveaux coups à la porte se firent entendre. Elena se leva en soufflant péniblement et se plaça derrière la porte, collant son oreille aux bois.

**-Qui est ce ?** répéta-t-elle.

On refrappa encore, 2 coups, 1coup, 2coups, cela devait être un code pensa-t-elle en décidant d'ouvrir. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer son visiteur qu'il était déjà entré dans la pièce et avait refermé la porte en toute hâte.

**-Damon ?** S'étrangla-t-elle en détaillant le jeune homme brun qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre et qui semblait l'admirer silencieusement**. M-Mais **…**qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**

**-Katherine, aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Tu m'as dit de te rejoindre dans ta chambre à 22h00 la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, avant que tu partes et…il est 22h00 pile.**

**-Oh, j'ai dis ça ?**

**-Oui…. **Il leva un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Euh…oui je m'en souviens** mentit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**-Parfait** fit-il en continuant de la contempler sans un mot.

Après quelques secondes, Elena détourna les yeux, gênée par les regards de Damon et lui demanda :

**-Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ?**

Il mit un temps à répondre :

-**Parce que tu es superbe… et aussi…** Il fit un petit signe de tête vers elle et elle baissa machinalement les yeux découvrant avec effroi que sa robe détaché donnait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté et sur sa poitrine. Elle s'empressa de remonter le tissu en rougissant, elle savait que c'était trop tard, Damon avait bien eut le temps de se rincer l'œil.

**-Tu…Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt au lieu de rester muet et hébété !**

-**Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir profité de la vue, si… ? Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dus te prévenir avant, mais je ne pouvais piper mot **dit-il avec un grand sourire

Elle fronça les sourcils de colère en croisant elle aussi les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour faire une barrière.

**-Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es énervé…** Il fit un va et vient avec ses sourcils de haut en bas, en sifflant tout bas.

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?** Cracha-t-elle irrité

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, et ne me dit pas non plus que tu as oublié ce que nous comptions faire **?

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle**, feignit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Il s'avança furtivement et posa toute en douceur ses mains sur ses épaules, y déposant de légères caresses mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se retourna rapidement ce qui le fit reculer.

**-Damon, non…**souffla-telle n'osant pas lever les yeux vers les abysses de ses prunelles azurs.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?** Lâcha-t-il ahuris.

-**Parce que…**

**-Katherine, je t'aime **lui susurra-t-il sous un ton de confidences, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de souffler doucement dans ses cheveux.

**-Damon s'il te plaît…**

**-Je t'aime** répéta-t-il en approchant maintenant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.

**-Non, Damon, arrête ! Si tu m'aimes arrête ! **lui ordonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Il s'exécuta immédiatement et la fixa sans comprendre.

**-Que- pourquoi…**marmonna-t-il tristement.

**-Je me doute que tu ne dois pas comprendre…mais s'il te plaît n'insiste pas**.

Elena s'attendait qu'à coup sur il ne l'écoute pas et lui saute dessus comme l'avait fait Stefan, à vrai dire elle redoutait qu'il fasse pareil car connaissant Damon ce serait beaucoup plus brutal et il ne partirait pas de sitôt. Mais l'exact contraire se passa

**-Comme tu voudras… J'espère que tu m'expliqueras le moment voulu…**

Il approcha sa bouche du visage d'Elena et elle ferma les yeux de peur qu'il l'embrasse malgré ses protestations, mais il ne fit que laisser un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune femme toucha sa joue, surprise du doux contact que les lèvres du garçon y avaient laissé. Damon avait été doux et respectueux et ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Contrairement à Stefan, il l'avait écouté et n'avait pas discuté sa demande. Voilà le Damon qu'elle aurait aimé connaître un peu plus dans le présent, si seulement cet homme poli et galant existait encore au fond du vampire sanguinaire qu'il affichait…

Seulement ce qui l'inquiétait désormais était bien plus grave… Katherine s'était enfoncé dans un double-jeu _très_ dangereux et rien que ce soir, Elena l'avait échappé belle. Damon n'était arrivé que quelques minutes après le départ de son cadet et elle n'osait imaginer ce qui ce serait passé s'il était arrivé 10 minutes plutôt. A jouer avec les Salvatore, Katherine s'était mis en danger et en même temps, elle avait mis Elena en danger ! Jouez sur deux tableaux, c'est très compliqué surtout quand les deux personnes concernés sont frères et sont chacun à un bout du couloir ! La jeune femme commençait à comprendre comment son sosie menait les choses : elle entretenait une relation avec les deux Salvatore, ça ce n'était pas nouveau, mais ce qu'il l'étonnait c'est qu'elle le fasse presque sous leurs nez !

Et enfin, Elena devait trouver un plan, et très rapidement car Katherine ne tarderait pas à revenir amenant avec elle encore plus de problèmes et de difficultés.

Elle enleva sa lourde robe et en voulant se changer, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son sac. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'il devait être resté dehors, près du porche puisque c'était là qu'elle était arrivé après son « voyage dans le temps ». Mais pour aller le chercher, elle devait sortir, et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment… mais elle avait vraiment besoin de ses affaires et décida tout de même d'aller à leur recherche. Elle se revêtit rapidement et ouvrit la porte, priant pour ne pas croiser l'un des deux frères ou même Giuseppe. Elle fit quelques pas sur le palier, et descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés. Une fois en bas, elle crût alors entendre une porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour vérifier si personne ne la suivait, effectivement elle était seule mais en voulant continuer son chemin elle heurta quelque chose et poussa un bref cri avant que la main froide de quelqu'un vienne lui couvrir la bouche et la serrer contre son torse. Elena se débattit, griffant les avant-bras de son agresseur mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas et elle finit par se calmer. Une douce voix masculine lui murmura à l'oreille :

**-C'est bon ? Je peux te lâcher où tu vas hurler ?**

Elle écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant cette voix et hocha la tête pour qu'on la libère. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement elle se retourna vivement et croisa les yeux azurs de Damon qui la fixaient dans l'obscurité du hall.

**-C'est une habitude de me faire peur, ou quoi ? **Maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

**-Et c'est une habitude de me bousculer ?** fit-il, elle put parfaitement distinguer son demi-sourire malgré la nuit qui régnait.

**-Désolé…**

**-Où allais-tu en pleine nuit ?**

**-Q-quelque part !**

**-Hum hum, ça m'aide beaucoup**…

**-J'avais perdu quelque chose et j'étais parti le chercher, maintenant je vais retourner dans ma chambre**…

Elle fit volte-face pour gravir les escaliers mais Damon lui retint le poignet :

**-Ce ne serait pas ça que tu aurais perdu ?** l'interrogea-t-il en levant à hauteur d'yeux un sac beige, le sac d'Elena !

**-S-si…où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**-Sur la pelouse, à gauche des marches de l'entrée**… Il lui tendit et elle le saisit un peu trop brutalement à son goût.

**-Merci. Et…désolé pour tes bras **s'excusa-t-elle en remarquant qu'il se frottait les poignets, couvert de petites griffures.

**-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ça va cicatriser…**

**-Bon et bien…je vais retourner me coucher **termina-t-elle en s'enfuyant presque…

**-Katherine ?**

Elle mit un petit temps à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à elle puis se retourna finalement.

**-Je- non rien, Bonne nuit…**

**-Bonne nuit, Damon** lui répondit-elle avant de regagner sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le noir au milieu du hall, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant profondément…

* * *

**Après un petit temps d'attente, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le chapitre 6 demain :)**


	6. Le retour

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Elena venait de poser les pieds à terre, se décidant enfin à se lever, des bruits de sabots résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Elle se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre partiellement en ordre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un fiacre tiré par deux chevaux s'approchait de l'entrée à vitesse moyenne. Intriguée, elle resta coller à la vitre, attendant de voir qui en descendrait. Elle eut un sursaut d'effroi lorsqu'elle crût se voir- comme dans un miroir- descendre les quelques marches du carrosse. Elle déglutit péniblement et se frotta les yeux pour être sure de ne pas rêver : un étage plus bas, Katherine, son sosie parfait, venait d'arriver et attendait désormais qu'on sorte ses bagages du coffre. La vampire leva brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre et Elena trébucha en voulant reculer précipitamment et failli tomber avant de se rattraper aux rideaux et de se dissimuler derrière ceux-ci. Katherine eut un petit sourire et jeta un œil au serviteur qui portait ses bagages avant de s'avancer- d'un pas décidé- vers la porte d'entrée. De son côté, une vive panique pétrifia Elena et elle ne put bouger pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité.

Katherine, déjà ici ! Elle ne le croyait toujours pas ! Elle pensait avoir un peu de répits devant elle, histoire de pouvoir mettre en place un plan et de préparer le terrain avec les Salvatore, mais cette peste était de retour bien trop tôt…

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de son corps, Elena sauta dans un jean qu'elle avait tout de même emmené, se préoccupant peu pour le moment que quelqu'un la voit ainsi. Le plus important maintenant, c'était de déguerpir, et vite… Chacune des secondes qu'elle passait de plus ici, c'était un pas de plus de son sosie au rez-de-chaussée, un pas de plus qui menaçait de faire découvrir son « petit voyage»…

Une fois prête elle empoigna son sac y fourra toutes ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte.

Trop tard ! Les pas de la garce résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier… Dans moins d'une minute, elle serait là ! Quelques gouttes de sueurs froides perlèrent au front d'Elena et elle ferma la porte le plus silencieusement possible malgré les petits tremblements qui avaient assaillis ses mains avant de se coller au mur et de se laisser glisser contre. Elle était fichue, piégée… Katherine se rapprochait, elle allait être découverte et elle ne doutait pas que son sosie maléfique n'allait pas se gêner pour se débarrasser d'elle de manière horrible. Elle tripotait en même temps le fameux ruban gris, et tout particulièrement le nœud…

Mais soudain une image, un souvenir s'imposa dans sa mémoire : celle d'un Stefan pleurant, désespéré, ces mots tranchant résonnant encore à ses tempes : « _Katherine, et Elena bien malgré elle, elles ont toutes les deux brisées nos vies et hantent encore notre éternité, je n'en peux plus de cette éternité. »_

Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite, abandonner aussi facilement, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle devait se battre. Dans un élan d'espoir et de courage elle se leva d'un bond et poussa la commode devant la porte pour la barricader. Une fois cela fait, elle scruta la chambre, cherchant une issue de secours. Et la seule échappatoire en vue, c'était la fenêtre. Elle se rua sur celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Un vent frais fit voleter ses cheveux…et en fixa le vide, elle hésita…

Mais le bruit de la poignée, et les coups dans la porte la firent se décider et elle enjamba la fenêtre, se retrouvant en équilibre sur un petit rebord d'une épaisseur d'à peine 10 centimètres. Prudemment, elle longea la façade, remarquant que plus loin il y'avait une branche d'arbre à laquelle elle pourrait s'agripper afin de descendre… Elle continua sa lente progression, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, manquant d'exploser sa cage thoracique et heureusement pour elle, elle ne tarda pas à empoigner la branche avec soulagement et se hissa sur le grand marronnier. Dissimulé derrière les feuilles, elle vit Katherine sortir la tête dehors et inspecter le jardin et le toit. Son regard noisette, la copie conforme de celui d'Elena, s'arrêta sur le feuillage de l'arbre mais elle ne sembla rien distinguer et referma la fenêtre. La jeune femme souffla, quelque peu apaisée d'avoir échappé, pour cette fois, à la vampiresse.

Une fois la fenêtre refermée, Katherine resta figée, aux aguets. Une odeur lui enflammait les narines, et ce n'était pas son odeur, non, ce parfum là était humain, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer l'impression que quelqu'un habitait sa chambre quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice laissant suggérer la présence d'autrui, mais il n'y avait rien. Après quelques inspections, la jeune femme trouva enfin une preuve : sa brosse à cheveux était entremêlée de cheveux bruns, semblable au sien mais bien trop lisse et sentant l'humain à plein nez pour lui appartenir. Plus aucuns doutes, une femme était venue ici, et la demoiselle ne comptait pas la laisser vaquer de ci de là très longtemps. On n'habitait pas la chambre de Katherine Pierce sans conséquences, même si cela n'était guère grave…

C'est alors qu'un coup à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle alla ouvrir à vitesse vampirique. Debout, devant elle, Stefan affichait un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et d'une légère tristesse.

-**Eh bien, Stefan, n'êtes vous pas content de me revoir **? fit-elle en souriant comme une petit fille.

Le regard incompréhensif de Stefan se renforça et il bredouilla :

**-Mais, je vous aies vu hier soir ! Et d'ailleurs, vous ne sembliez pas très heureuse de me revoir…**souffla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre à son tour.

**-Je viens d'arriver,** dit-elle simplement.

**-Je vous assure vous avoir vu hier soir** assura-t-il après un court silence.

-**Et que c'est-il donc passé pour que vous me regardiez ainsi ?** Elle posa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme, lui caressant tendrement, avec un sourire charmeur.

Il pensa un instant à enlever sa main, mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher du doux visage de sa bien-aimée….

**-Je… Je ne sais pas vous étiez…Peu importe **fit-il en souriant enfin alors que la vampire l'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre avec des intentions bien définis. Le voyage en fiacre avait été long, la soif lui brulait la gorge…

Oubliant d'ores et déjà les événements de la veille, Stefan se laissa attirer et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de laisser les lèvres de la jeune femme capturer les siennes dans un baiser torride. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps et elle approfondit leur baiser, retenant l'insoutenable envie de le mordre sans attendre, mais elle préférait faire cela « en douceur » et patienter un peu afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop…

Le garçon sépara enfin sa bouche de celle de Katherine et la fixa émerveillé avant de replonger sur ses lèvres pleines. Ne pouvant attendre plus, elle accéléra les choses et le projeta sur le lit avant de se placer au dessus de lui, déboutonnant sa chemise. Puis, Katherine se pencha vers lui. Stefan ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'embrasse mais les crocs de la vampiresses surgirent et ses veines devinrent rouges et saillantes. Enfin elle fondit vers son cou…

Son geste fut interrompit par des coups à la porte. Les crocs à quelques millimètres de la carotide du jeune Salvatore, elle soupira avant de rentrer ses canines et de laisser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle se releva.

-**Tu vas aller dans la salle de bain, tu va attendre sagement là-bas sans un mot, ni un bruit**…l'hypnotisa-t-elle, se doutant de qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Stefan hocha la tête en répétant mot pour mot ses paroles avant de s'exécuter et de partir vers la salle de bain.

Katherine se revêtit rapidement avant d'ouvrir, bien sur Damon se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

**-Bonjour Damon !** Débuta-t-elle joyeuse en penchant sensuellement la tête.

**-Bonjour Katherine** répondit-il, il semblait méfiant.

**-Eh bien…n'es-tu pas heureux de me voir de retour plutôt que prévu ?**

**-Je t'aie déjà dit hier soir à quel point te revoir me faisait plaisir, mais il semblait que ce sentiment ne soit pas partagé**…

La vampire posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant l'aine des Salvatore. Pourquoi disaient-ils tous les deux l'avoir vu hier soir ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si distant ? Katherine avait l'impression d'avoir été doublé et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Surtout quand on rendait ces deux jouets préférés méfiant envers elle.

Enervé, elle tira farouchement Damon à l'intérieur et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle comptait bien savoir –de gré ou de force- pourquoi il se comportait ainsi.

**-Que c'est-il passé hier soir, Damon ?** fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, comme un félin s'approcherait de sa proie.

**-Tu le sais très bien…**dit-il en baissant la tête.

**-Eh bien, contrairement à ce que tu crois, non je ne le sais pas **le coupa-t-elle en faisant glisser son doigts le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui relever le menton pour planter ses prunelles noisettes dans celle du jeune homme, sans pour autant l'hypnotiser.

**-Ecoute…je t'aime comme un fou alors si tu veux, j'oublierais ce qui s'est passé !** lui assura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-**Non, je ne veux pas que tu oublies ! Pas tout de suite du moins, dis moi ce qui s'est passé **! lui ordonna-t-elle durement, en le fusillant du regard.

Il en semblait pas prêt à répondre alors elle combla l'espace déjà très restreint entre leurs deux visages et laissa son nez glisser le long de sa joue avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Elle aurait pu le contraindre immédiatement, mais les méthodes trop simples ne sont pas les plus amusantes et elle préférait de loin voir agir son pouvoir de séduction sur Damon que son pouvoir vampirique. Le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, elle se percha au dessus et l'observa, d'un air joueur. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et voulut se relevez pour capturer ses lèvres, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

**-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir…**

A son tour il approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

**-Je préfère me concentrer sur le moment présent.**

Elle grogna, mais continua son petit jeu, persuadé qu'il finirait par lui dire…

Mais il n'en fit rien et, lassé, elle vria enfin ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, l'immobilisant, une main sur son torse.

-**Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé hier, dans les moindres détails, puis ensuite tu quitteras la chambre en ne te souvenant de rien, compris ?**

**-Compris**…souffla-t-il, dans un murmure hypnotique.

**-Très bien, vas-y!**

Katherine se releva et descendit du lit, attendant que Damon commence son récit.

-**Eh bien, hier, en fin d'après midi alors que je sortais de ma chambre, tu m'as bousculé dans le couloir, à moitié habillé. Tu disais vouloir rejoindre Stefan mais t'être perdue. Je t'aie aidé à attacher ta robe, malgré tes réticences puis tu es partie voir mon frère. Je t'ais suivis, on a été se balader tous les trois. Tu t'accrochais à Stefan comme si ta vie en dépendait, te fichant éperdument de moi. Enfin bref, le soir nous avons dîné puis je t'aie rejoins dans ta chambre, comme nous en avions l'habitude. Mais, tu m'as repoussé, refusant que je t'embrasse et frémissant à mes moindres caresses. Puis tu m'as ordonné de partir, mais tu m'as promis de m'expliquer pourquoi…**

Puis, Damon se leva le regard vide, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot laissant Katherine seule avec ses pensées.

Qui pouvait bien avoir trompé les deux frères à ce point ? Et surtout qui avait pu garder autant de retenu avec ses deux amoureux transis, refusant même un baiser ? Même Monsieur Salvatore, avec qui, elle le devinait, ils avaient dut diner n'avait même pas remarqué ce changement ?

Renonçant à se nourrir pour le moment, elle vint chercher Stefan dans la salle de bain et lui dit :

-**Ecoute, tu vas retourner faire ce qui te plaît, ce soir tu reviendras me voir discrètement et nous reprendrons là où nous en étions mais si je ne suis pas là, repart comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Bien Katherine…**

Et il quitta à son tour la chambre.

La vampire s'assit sur le lit, reniflant les draps à plein nez. L'odeur d'une humaine y était imprégnée ! Partout ! Et elle ne supportait pas d'avoir été bêtement imitée par une humaine ! Comment les deux frères avaient-ils pu tomber dans le panneau d'une pâle copie, aussi ressemblante soit-elle. Heureusement que son voyage avait été écourté, qui sait ce qu'aurais pu faire cette mortelle pendant son absence. Katherine n'avait pas encore de plan définit mais elle savait une chose : cette fille, quelle quel soit, n'allait pas continuer longtemps à se promener librement dans les parages. Cette petite garce allait payer très cher son affront à Katerina Petrova !

* * *

**Les choses se corsent! Elena est dans un sacré pétrin maintenant que Katherine est revenue! J'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis par reviews! La suite demain bien sur! **

kakaren: Merci beaucoup, je garde le suspense mais il est possible que ce soit Delena :p


	7. Doutes et Doubles

Une fois que la fenêtre fut refermée, Elena était descendue prudemment de son perchoir, ne cessant de scruter les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel poursuivant. Adossée au tronc, elle cherchait désespérément où aller. Retourner à l'intérieur ? Certainement pas si c'était pour se faire égorger par son sosie. Revenir dans le présent ? Non, bien trop tôt pour abandonner son but. Ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'elle trouve un endroit où personne n'irait la chercher. Une cachette d'où elle pourrait observer tous leurs faits et gestes, un endroit pas trop éloigné de la maison… Elle soupira en se laissant glisser à terre : impossible de trouver un lieu comme elle se le décrivait… Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil : il suffirait que son double vampirique décide de partir à la recherche de la mystérieuse personne qui avait habité sa chambre et elle ne tarderait pas à la retrouver. Elle devait trouver un plan et vite !

Elena vit alors un homme passé, c'était le majordome qu'elle avait déjà vu hier soir pendant le dîner. Avec un peu de chance, il lui indiquerait peut être un endroit où trouver refuge…avec beaucoup de chance ! La jeune femme s'apprêta à se précipiter vers lui quand elle se rappela avoir enfilé un jean. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'observait et enfila sa robe de la veille, sans prendre la peine de l'attacher, elle se vêtit donc d'un châle pour ne pas que cela se remarque et vint à la rencontre du vieil homme.

**-Bonjour, Monsieur **commença-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

**-Bonjour Miss Pierce **répondit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève. **Quel plaisir de vous voir profiter du jardin **!

-**Effectivement, je me suis dit qu'une petite balade me ferait du bien **dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire aimable.

**-C'est très bien, mon enfant…Désolé de devoir vous quitter mais le devoir m'appelle : j'ai une maison à tenir…**

-**Oh, attendez s'il vous plaît…**le retint Elena. Le majordome se retourna et la fixa en souriant.

**-J-Je… où allez vous ?**

-**Eh bien, je vous l'aie dit : m'occuper de la maison. Monsieur m'as demandé de vider le reste des combles occupés par de vieilles choses sans valeur. Mes ouvriers les ont entreposés devant la porte afin que je vérifie que rien qui puisse servir ne soit jeté puis ils emmèneront le tout…**

**-D'accord**…dit-elle sans savoir que dire pour le retenir plus longtemps et surtout sans savoir comment lui exposer son problème. Pas sur que : « _Voilà je viens du futur et mon sosie vampire voudra certainement me tuer quand il l'apprendra c'est pour ça que je cherche une cachette afin de pouvoir faire échouer ses plans et sauver Stefan et Damon_. » aurait un effet positif sur le vieil homme, il s'évanouirait si ça se trouve ou la prendrait pour une folle. Elle soupira discrètement en voyant l'homme partir quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle courut vers le majordome et lui retint de nouveau le bras. Il se retourna mais son sourire se fana en un froncement de sourcils.

**-Eh bien, mademoiselle, allez vous enfin me laissez partir !**

**-Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais vous demandez une dernière chose : Vous aviez bien dit que les combles allait être vidés aujourd'hui.**

**-C'est exact et alors ?**

**-Une fois cela fait, il n'y aura plus rien dedans ?**

**-C'est le concept de « vider une pièce »…**lâcha-t-il blasé.

**-Et à quoi serviront ces combles une fois vides ?**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait vous intéressez mais si vous y tenez, ils ne serviront à rien, je suppose.**

-**Donc cela voudrait dire que personne n'ira y faire un tour… ?**

**-Certainement, ils n'ont jamais été le lieu de grandes réunions…**

**-Oh, merci beaucoup monsieur, à quelle heure vos ouvriez auront-ils fini ?**

**-Dans deux petites heures je dirais…**

**-Très bien, merci beaucoup, au revoir lança**-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'homme pour regagner son « arbre »

Il eut un petit sourire et continua sa route en saluant la jeune femme.

Elena empoigna son sac qu'elle avait laissé derrière l'arbre et l'emmena un peu plus loin, vers un amas de buissons. Elle s'y dissimula en soupirant de soulagement. La parfaite cachette venait à elle comme par magie ! Les combles. Pas trop éloigné de la maison (en fait c'était même à l'intérieur de celle-ci) mais pas trop près pour qu'on la remarque( personne n'y allait jamais), à l'abri du froid ou de la pluie…la cachette parfaite ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les ouvriers est fini de débarrasser les meubles et elle irait s'y glisser en toute discrétion.

* * *

Comme prévu, elle vit les employés descendre avec tous les meubles avant de les charger dans une charrette. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne vint puis elle se faufila à l'intérieur, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Katherine ou sur n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Le hall était vide mais Elena aperçut Giuseppe et Stefan dans le salon, l'un fumant son cigare, l'autre fixant le feu de la cheminée. Elle continua sa route à pas de loup,monta l'escalier… Arrivé sur le palier, la jeune femme s'arrêta, écoutant attentivement chaque bruit alentour. Le silence. Elle s'approcha à pas furtifs de l'échelle qui menait aux combles et posa une main sur le premier barreau quand une voix retentit.

**-Katherine ?**

Elle se retourna, affolée, et découvrit Damon sur le seuil de sa chambre, la fixant.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Sa voix avait encore résonné dans tout le couloir et elle craint que son sosie vampire qui résidait dans une des chambres ne l'ait entendu. Elle se rua sur lui, le plaqua contre la porte et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, lui intimant de se taire :

**-Je t'en pris Damon, pas un mot…**

Il la fixa de ses yeux azurs sans comprendre… Alors qu'Elena décollait sa paume de ses lèvres, laissant son index glisser lentement de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton, l'adolescente vit une porte s'ouvrir. Prise de panique, elle poussa ardemment Damon pour qu'il ré-entre dans sa chambre et qu'elle y entre avec lui.

-**Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, non de dieu **! Pesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse alors que sa visiteuse espionnait désormais le couloir à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**-Chut, tais-toi !** lui ordonna Elena. Le jeune homme s'approcha et vint se coller à elle, pour lui aussi pouvoir apercevoir le couloir, cette proximité la gêna quelque peu, mais elle n'en fit rien, concentré sur ce qu'elle observait. Mais tout à coup, elle le poussa violemment pour ne pas qu'il ait une vue sur le palier et retint un hoquet de terreur lorsque son parfait sosie sortit de sa chambre et fit quelques pas, en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Damon ?** Appela-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de la personne qui se tenait juste à côté de lui malgré que celle-ci n'ait pas prononcé un mot. Il en resta bouche bée. Elena s'éloigna de la porte et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**-Je t'en supplie, répond que…que tu es occupé mais que tout va bien…**

Damon hocha la tête et cria :

**- Oh, Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Je…tout va bien **!

La vampire était loin d'être sotte et trouva cela très suspect si bien qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé et agacé vers la chambre de son amant. Elena se jeta sur la serrure pour la verrouiller et son double frappa contre le bois de la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Damon ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Ouvre !**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Elena, lui demandant ce qu'il devait répondre mais elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui souffler qu'il rétorqua.

**-Oh rien, je…je vous prépare quelque chose, une surprise ! Il ne faut donc pas que vous la voyiez avant, sinon l'effet serait gâché !**

La jeune femme de l'autre côté du mur eut une moue perplexe mais elle acquiesça :

**-Hum…très bien. Je serai dans ma chambre si vous me cherchez…**

**-Pas de problème, à très vite…**

Une fois que la porte fut claquée, Elena se laissa tomber sur le lit de Damon en soufflant de soulagement.

Le jeune homme continua à la fixer comme si elle était un monstre puis il demanda :

-**Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et qui était dans le couloir ? On aurait vraiment dit que c'était toi !**

**-C'est une longue histoire, Damon. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais merci de m'avoir écouté.**

**-La n'est pas la question ! Je veux savoir qui c'était !** Insista-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

**-Ecoute, je te promets de t'expliquer, plus tard. En attendant promets moi de ne pas m'en reparler et de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.**

**-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu promets de me dire en ce moment** maugréa-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

**-Je sais…mais je t'assure que je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant**…

**-J'ai compris…pas de problème je n'en reparlerais plu mais j'espère sincèrement que je saurai tout au plus vite !**

**-Oui** souffla-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors comme ils étaient proches et eut un petit mouvement de recul. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à l'ainé des Salvatore.

**-Katherine, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?** l'interrogea-t-il tristement. **Tu es distante avec moi…je ne peux même plus te toucher**. Il avança sa main vers son visage et elle ne bougea pas.

**-C'est compliqué** chuchota-t-elle.

**-La vie en elle-même est compliquée…**

Le dos de sa main caressa lentement sa joue et ce contact la fit frissonner mais pas de peur, plutôt d'un léger plaisiret d'étonnement.

**-Damon je ne peux pas** l'arrêta pourtant Elena en écartant doucement sa main de son visage.

**-Pourquoi ?...Oh mais attends, je suppose que tu ne peux pas me le dire …**lança-t-il amèrement.

**-Je dois y aller !** conclut-elle en amorçant un pas vers la porte mais son bras fut agrippé par le jeune homme.

**-Damon, s'il te plaît laisse moi partir…**le pria-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard intense.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua de s'avancer vers elle, la faisant reculer si bien qu'elle se trouva vite dos au mur et lui à quelques centimètres.

**-Damon…**

**-Katherine…pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

Elena déglutit bruyamment et ouvrit la bouche, regrettant d'avance les mots qu'elle allait prononcer :

**-Bien sur que…Que je t'aime, mais je dois y aller, vraiment… laisse moi s'il te plait…**

Il s'écarta d'elle à contrecœur et s'assit sur son lit :

-**Très bien, part je ne te retiens pas… mais sache que je t'aime et que de te savoir loin de moi me brise le cœur, reviens moi vite **!

Elena lui fit un petit sourire forcé et quitta la pièce avant de se précipiter vers l'échelle et d'y grimper à toute vitesse. Elle poussa la trappe au plafond et se hissa sur le parquet poussiéreux. La jeune femme vérifia tout de même que personne ne l'ait vu puis elle referma l'ouverture et se retourna pour découvrir sa cachette. Comme prévu, tout était vide. Vide, sale et poussiéreux mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des manières. Elle se redressa mais son crâne heurta une poutre et elle étouffa un petit gémissement et une injure en se frottant le haut de la tête. Elle plia le dos pour ne pas se cogner et avança un peu dans les combles. La pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Elle devait s'étendre au dessus de chacune des chambres et du couloir. Une petite lucarne diffusait une faible lumière qui lui permettait de voir. Elle avança un peu et vint jeter un œil à travers cette lucarne qui donnait sur le jardin et tapa un peu contre le carreau pour pouvoir la faire pivoter et l'ouvrir. Elena inspira à grandes bouffées le petit vent frais qui pénétra par ce minuscule espace, espérant qu'il fasse disparaître cette horrible odeur de moisi et de renfermé. Puis enfin, l'adolescente se laissa tomber au sol en se frottant les yeux. Le silence qui régnait la gênait, il lui donnait bien trop l'occasion de penser, d'imaginer tous les pires scénarios qui pourraient ce produire. Katherine qui pourrait se rendre compte que son double humain n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'elle, tapie dans les combles. Damon qui pourrait aller tout balancer… Ou même quelqu'un qui déciderait de venir faire un tour par ici et qui la découvrirait, la mettant dans un sacré pétrin, plus qu'elle n'y était déjà. A propos, toutes sa petite mission sauvetage reposait d'une certaine manière sur les épaules de ce cher Damon. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire et de ne pas chercher d'explications…mais Damon a toujours été imprévisible et qui sait si à un moment, la folle envie de reparler de tout ce qui c'était passé ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit. Pourtant, dans un sens, Elena était persuadé qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il l'avait toujours fait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Damon était son ami, même si elle savait qu'il avait toujours espéré bien plus… Lui revint en mémoire cette douce caresse sur sa joue …Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Damon aussi tendre… Stefan devait avoir raison quand il répétait que son frère avait bien changé.

Elena sortit de son sac une couverture qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener et l'étala le long du mur avant de s'asseoir dessus. Elle en sortit également les photos qu'elle avait emmenées et les disposa autour de cette même couverture. Puis la jeune femme s'allongea, posant sa tête sur son sac et se saisit de son journal intime. Puis, elle écrivit… Tout. Ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle espérait, ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle se vidait l'esprit, elle en avait besoin…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Katherine fulminait dans sa chambre. Quelque chose de très louche se passait avec Damon...peut-être encore cette saleté d'humaine ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut enfoncer la porte pour en être certaine, mais maintenant c'était trop tard, elle devait s'être enfuie ! Comment pouvait-elle se laisser distancer par une mortelle ? La vampiresse envoya valser sa table de chevet et se leva du lit. Elle n'allait pas la laisser courir longtemps, cet imposteur. Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, un tissu orangée qui dépassait de sous le lit attira son attention. Elle s'accroupit et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'une robe chiffonné en sorte. L'odeur de cette humaine était partout sur ce vêtement et Katherine devina vite qu'il lui appartenait. Elle inspecta la robe sous toutes ses coutures jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se figent sur l'étiquette au dos. Satisfaite, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et la jeune femme sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

**-Stefan, Giuseppe**, les salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le salon.

**-Katherine !** Stefan se leva pour aller la voir mais elle l'arrêta d'un petit geste de la main.

**-Je venais juste vous prévenir que je sortais, je ne serai peut-être pas de retour avant un moment. Je préférais juste vous prévenir **expliqua-t-elle en faisant un sourire hypocrite.

**-Oh, d'accord. Ne revenez pas trop tard, miss.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Stefan. Je serai prudente**.

La jeune femme fit une petite révérence, un sourire poli se dessinant sur ses lèvres puis elle quitta la maison.

Vérifiant que personne ne la regardait, Katherine utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et coupa à travers bois pour se retrouver très rapidement chez son amie, Pearl. Elle arriva très vite devant chez elle et entra sans frapper.

**-Katherine ?** S'étonna son amie, alors qu'elle était assise sur un fauteuil, lisant.

**-J'ai besoin de votre aide Pearl.**

L'intéressé se leva et se posta devant elle.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Pensez vous que nos amis pourrait partir à la recherche de quelqu'un cette nuit ?**

-Je pense que c'est envisageable…approuva- Pearl en hochant la tête, perplexe. **Qui serait leur proie **?

**-Une humaine qui c'est fait passer pour moi ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris, mais les Salvatore y ont crus dur comme fer !**

**-Une humaine ?**

**-Elena Gilbert ! **Siffla Katherine, un sourire cruel et carnassier se dessinant sur son visage poupin. **Je la veux, morte ou vive !**

**Eh eh eh, Katherine veut Elena morte ou vive! Qu'en pensez-vous? Va-t-elle s'en sortir? être découverte? Merci pour tous ceux qui laisse des reviews régulièrement, ça me fait très plaisir! **


	8. Malentendu

Toujours tapie au fond de son 'refuge ', Elena regardait maintenant le plafond, tendant l'oreille, espérant entendre n'importe quoi qui puisse la sortir de ce silence mortuaire. Cela faisait maintenant bien cinq heures qu'elle était enfermée dans ses combles et son atmosphère poussiéreuse en devenait étouffante. La jeune femme se redressa contre le mur et jeta un œil par la lucarne : au loin, le soleil se couchait lentement, ses derniers rayons éclairant faiblement la forêt alentour. Alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir et se laissait de nouveau glisser sur le sol, une voix venant de l'étage inférieur la fit réagir et elle rampa à toute vitesse pour coller son oreille à la trappe.

**-Damon…**débuta quelqu'un alors qu'Elena devinait que cette personne frappait à une porte. Un grincement lui indiqua que cette même porte s'ouvrait et la voix reprit.

-**Ah tu es là, je voulais juste te prévenir que Katherine ne dinera pas avec nous ce soir, elle risque de rentrer tard et elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.**

Elena reconnut enfin Stefan et l'autre personne, Damon sans aucun doute, lui répondit, un peu déçu.

**-Ah, d'accord…mais que peut-elle bien faire dehors en pleine nuit ?**

**-Aucune idée, elle a toujours été très cachotière…**

**-Hum, hum…**

**-Enfin, père m'envoie te chercher, on va dîner.**

**-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Et les deux frères s'éloignèrent en descendant l'escalier.

Elena décolla son oreille et eut un petit sourire. Si Katherine n'était pas là ce soir, il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était sur d'une chose : elle devait profiter au maximum de ces rares moments où son double était absent pour essayer de faire changer les deux frères, le problème était maintenant de savoir comment car pour le moment, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'attirer des ennuis.

L'adolescente entrouvrit la trappe et examina le palier : il était vide. Elle descendit les barreaux de l'échelle et une fois que ses pieds eurent regagné le sol, elle se précipita vers la chambre de son sosie vampirique et l'ouvrit. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle croisa les bras et souffla : sayait elle était une nouvelle fois dans l'antre de la bête, maintenant il fallait savoir ce qu'elle pourrait y faire et ça, ça n'était pas gagné. La vague idée de drogué son parfum de verveine lui vint à l'esprit, mais avec les deux frères au rez-de-chaussée, cela ne changera pas grand-chose, ils se tueraient pour la sauver. Non, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'anéantir sans que les Salvatore le sache, le problème encore une fois, c'était de savoir comment s'y prendre…

* * *

-**Très bien, je veux que vous fouilliez tous les recoins de Mystic Falls, chaque habitation, chaque ferme, chaque grotte de la forêt… Je veux que vous la retrouviez et quand ceci sera fait, je veux que vous me l'apportiez ici !** exigea Katherine, alors qu'elle arpentait la maison de Pearl sous le regard de 26 vampires.

Un homme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noir hirsutes pris la parole, hésitant :

**-Miss Pierce, devrons nous également inspecter la demeure de vos amis les Salvatore ?**

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant :

-**Bien sur que non, Harper. Je ne veux en aucun cas que Stefan et Damon se rendent compte de quelque chose. Et puis, je ne pense pas que cette humaine serait assez sotte pour venir se pointer chez eux, sachant que je pourrai parfaitement être là et lui tordre le cou en moins de temps qui lui en faudrait pour me supplier d'arrêter **déclara-t-elle, une lueur de folie pure brillant dans ses yeux.

Le vampire hocha la tête et se tut.

-**Je resterai ici, à attendre votre retour jusqu'à 1h00 du matin, si à cette heure vous revenez bredouille, je serai obligé de regagner la maison des Salvatore et sachez que je serai de très mauvaise humeur alors il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous me la rapportiez…**

Quelques uns déglutir difficilement, sachant parfaitement de quoi Katherine était capable alors que d'autre avaient déjà filé à la recherche d'Elena.

* * *

Toujours dans la chambre de Katherine, cherchant désespérément une idée qui pourrait les sauver, quelqu'un entra sans frapper et referma la porte derrière lui.

**-Stefan !** Articula Elena alors que le jeune se tenait devant elle en souriant. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?** Ne put-elle retenir.

_« Mais ce n'est pas possible _pensa-t-elle, _ils sont toujours là quand il ne faut pas, soi c'est Stefan, soi c'est Damon… »_

**-Comme tu me l'as dit ce matin, je devais te rejoindre dans ta chambre, si tu n'étais pas là je repartais mais si tu étais la je restais…**récita-t-il fièrement,** Et, tu es là** !

« _Encore une idée saugrenue de Katherine… _»

**-Oui, mais là je n'ai pas le temps…**

**-Que cherches-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**-R-rien, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici…**

**-C'est toi qui m'a demander de venir **lui rappela-t-il

**-Je sais que tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais non ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là !**

**-Peut-être pour reprendre où nous en étions ce matin…** récita-t-il, comme Katherine lui avait dit plutôt ce matin sous l'effet de l'hypnose.

Et sur ces mots, il poussa Elena sur le lit et l'embrassa brutalement.

-**Stefan qu'est-ce-que tu fais **gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour ne pas que le jeune homme l'embrasse.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de l'embrasser, ses lèvres glissant dans son cou.

Elena commença à se débattre mais Stefan tenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête lui empêchant toute défense.

**-Arrête **cria-t-elle, **qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Arrête.**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, la fixant de ses yeux émeraude comme si les paroles d'Elena avaient enfin atteint son cerveau. Elle reconnut enfin le doux garçon dont elle était amoureuse mais il reprit aussi vite son expression précédente, ses yeux remplis de désir et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Elena devina qu'il n'était pas lui-même, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Stefan de se comporter ainsi…mais pourtant cela paraissait si réel… Dans un élan de résistance, elle le poussa violemment et arriva tant bien que mal à regagner le sol, se défaisant de ses bras. Toujours allonger sur le lit, il la regardait sans comprendre.

**-Katherine…**

**-Dégage** hurla-t-elle en remontant sa robe, les yeux rouges et le souffle court.

**-Je ne peux pas,** murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vide, **tu es là, je dois rester…**

Il agrippa son poignet et l'attira vers lui mais elle plaça ses mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner :

-**Stefan, je sais que tu n'es pas toi-même, reviens à toi, tu n'es pas comme ça **tenta-t-elle de le résonner, sans grand succès puisqu'il captura de nouveau sa bouche dans une étreinte forcé.

N'en pouvant plus, Elena le gifla furieusement et il s'écarta d'elle en écarquillant les yeux.

**-C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir** grogna-t-il en se frottant la joue.

Elena savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même, mais le voir ainsi : brutal, haineux, agressif…tout cela la choquait sachant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'un Stefan si doux, tendre et protecteur. Et cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le giflait en seulement deux jours !

Alors qu'elle le voyait de nouveau se ruer sur elle, elle arracha son collier et lui plaqua sur la peau nue de son cou. Il s'arrêta, comme pétrifier puis toute trace de brutalité disparut de ses yeux et il la regarda sans comprendre.

**-J-Je…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**-Rien du tout, tu disais que tu étais fatigué et que tu allais te coucher **mentit Elena, en se passant une main sur le visage, soulagé qu'il soit enfin redevenu lui-même.

-**Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens de rien…**avoua-t-il, perdu. Il la fixa intensément, détaillant son visage et fronça les sourcils : **Ne ment pas, j'ai fait quelque chose hein **?

**-Je t'assure qu'il ne c'est rien passé !**

**-Si…tes yeux sont rouges…et aïe ma joue! **remarqua-t-il en portant une main à son visage.

**-Je…Je**. Elle ne savait que répondre, elle aurait tellement aimé lui dire toute la vérité mais elle savait que c'était impossible, il ne comprendrait pas.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul défensif qui figea le jeune homme.

**-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien put faire ?** Pesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. **Pourquoi me fui tu depuis plusieurs jours ? Le matin tu me sautes dessus et le soir je ne peux même pas te toucher ! Katherine…**

**-Stefan…**

Il s'approcha de nouveau et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elena ne le repoussa pas, apaisée de retrouver enfin le Stefan qu'elle aimait tant. Mais pourtant, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'il était d'habitude…Le Stefan de 1864 était différent du vampire repenti du XXIème siècle…

Soudain, elle s'écarta prestement de lui et il en fut étonné. La jeune femme réalisait qu'elle était en train de faire une grosse erreur : Si Stefan tombait encore plus amoureux de Katherine qu'il ne l'était déjà, sur qu'il ferait tout pour la sauver alors batifoler avec lui n'était certainement pas la bonne marche à suivre…

**-Ecoute Stefan, t-tu ne dois pas m'aimer,** tenta-t-elle peu assuré.

**-Tu rigoles ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**-Non, vraiment…Nous ne devons plus nous voir…Nous pourrions rester ami non **?

**-Aller tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?**

**-Pas du tout…** assura-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus sérieuse possible.

Elena avait enfin une idée qui pourrait tenir debout : Si les deux Salvatore n'aimaient plus Katherine, ils n'iraient pas la sauver…et ne se feraient pas tuer, et donc resteraient humains ! Parfait, plus qu'a faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'aiment pu et le tour serait jouer, sauf que cela semblait bien plus facile à dire qu'a faire… Stefan semblait tellement obsédé par elle, et par extension par son sosie, qu'il paraissait impossible qu'il ne l'aime plus.

-**Katherine, je t'aime comme un fou, je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas t'aimer **!

La jeune femme retint un petit rire nerveux et ironique : il disait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la sienne, et justement, c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

Tout à coup, la grande horloge sonna, indiquant qu'il était une heure du matin et Elena continua d'essayer de dissuader le jeune homme de l'aimer, chose vraiment compliqué ! Mais, c'est alors qu'Elena revint à la réalité, ça faisait un certain temps que son double s'était absenté, et elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Si elle l'a trouvait ici, dans sa chambre en train de monter la tête de ce cher Stefan, Elena ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps.

**-Stefan, je dois partir !** Acheva-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte, mais il la suivit.

**-S'il te plaît, v-va dans ta chambre **lui proposa-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il découvre sa cachette.

**-Non**, refusa-t-il en restant planter devant-elle

**-S'il te plait, Stefan, ne reste pas là…**

A travers une fenêtre, elle remarqua que les torches du porche venaient d'être allumées, quelqu'un arrivait. Katherine !

**-Dépêche toi, bouges !**

**-Non !**

Prise de panique, et pour ne pas qu'il découvre le pot aux roses, Elena attrapa un chandelier posé sur une petite tablette et le frappa – à contrecœur- derrière la tête afin qu'il s'évanouisse. Une fois qu'il fut à terre, elle s'agenouilla tout de même pour vérifier s'il respirait, et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres en lui glissant à l'oreille, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre :

**-Je t'aime tellement Stefan, si je fais tout ça, c'est pour toi, pour ne pas que tu souffre plus tard, pardonne moi.**

Puis elle fila jusqu'à l'échelle menant aux combles, pour s'y réfugier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katherine pénétrait dans la maison et montait les escaliers, plus énervé que jamais. Rien. Les 26 vampires qu'elle avait envoyés, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Même pas une touffe de cheveux de cette sale humaine, même pas une trace pas ! Où pouvait-elle bien se cacher ? Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'elle avait peut-être tout inventé, peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais eut d'humaine ici. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, les deux frères n'avaient pas changés de comportement par l'opération du Saint esprit. Son idée fut confirmée lorsqu'en grimpant les dernières marches de l'escalier, elle trouva Stefan, étalé au sol. Elle étouffa un juron et se précipita à son chevet.

**-Stefan** murmura-t-elle en l'asseyant contre le mur.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis sursauta dès qu'il la vit :

**-Tu m'as frappé ! T-tu, tu m'as frappé...**

**-Moi, mais je n'ai rien fait **se défendit-elle, ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme, qui était affolé.

**-Si...tu m'as giflé, deux fois, tu m'as repoussé, et maintenant tu me frappes !**

Katherine comprit instantanément : l'humaine avait encore frappée ! Folle de rage, elle releva Stefan par le col et le colla au mur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

- **Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur mon « sosie » puis ensuite tu oublieras tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, tout ! Et tu redeviendras follement amoureux de moi, comme avant ! Compris ?** rugit-t-elle

**-P-parfaitement compris**.

**-Très bien, alors qu'est ce qui la différencie de moi ?**

**-Rien…**

**-C'est pas le moment de blaguer, Stefan ! Il doit forcément y'avoir quelque chose de différent !**

**-Non, à part qu'elle me repousse…**

-**Ca je le savais déjà, mais même : dans le physique, l'allure, la tenue, la façon de parler, le caractère ? Mais merde, je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose !** Grogna la vampire, très en colère.

Katherine grondait tellement fort qu'Elena l'entendait parfaitement, dissimulée en haut, dans les combles. Et elle fut dans un sens, déçu que Stefan n'ait rien remarqué de différent…même Damon avait d'ores et déjà remarqué qu'elles étaient…différentes : ses cheveux lisses, sa gêne, sa façon de se comporter… Mais non pas Stefan. Elle en vint même à se demander s'il ne l'avait effectivement pas rencontré juste parce qu'elle était le sosie de Katherine...

**-Non, je ne sais pas **répondit le garçon alors que Katherine lui laissait lentement regagné le sol, lâchant son col de chemise.

Voyant les yeux du jeune homme nagé dans le vide, Katherine passa rapidement sa main devant son visage pour le faire réagir. Il tressauta encore et la regarda, comme si elle était un alien.

**-Katherine ?**

**-C'est bien moi…**

**-Oh…euh…Je suis venu dans ta chambre toute à l'heure comme tu me l'avais demandé.**

**-Je sais, merci mon amour **lui susurra-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, comme une gamine qui aurait réussi à embobiner ses parents. Elle le tira par la main jusqu'à sa chambre, ses traits se durcissant déjà autour de ses yeux noisettes, se léchant les lèvres goulument.

-**Où que tu sois, sale humaine, sache que tu ne gagneras jamais contre Katerina Petrova** clama la vampire pour elle même, assez fort pour qu'Elena puisse l'entendre. **Stefan m'appartient !**

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, et ne laissa même pas le temps à Stefan de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà planté ses crocs dans sa jugulaire et aspirait avidement le nectar bordeaux qui coulait abondamment de la plaie que ses dents avaient troué.

* * *

Bon et bien pas grand chose à dire, Voilà le chapitre 8 ^^

Lucette: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, effectivement elle se retrouve dans de sacré situation! ça me réjouit que ma fic te plaise, n'hésité pas à commenter ;)


	9. Un allié inattendu

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Katherine ne quitta plus les deux frères d'une semelle. Elle était continuellement collée à eux et ne leur laissait pas un moment de répits. Elena fut donc forcée de rester dissimulée en haut, dans cette vieille pièce sale et lugubre, et ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout. La jeune femme passait ses journées à se morfondre, doutant de sa capacité à empêcher l'inévitable : leur transformation. Elle savait qu'elle devait absolument retourner à l'attaque, trouvé une stratégie pour changé les choses…mais elle était à cours d'idée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle était déjà venue ici sans le moindre plan et tout ce qu'elle avait tenté avait échoué. Katherine était bien plus maligne et plus puissante qu'elle…

Assise sur sa couverture, elle tripotait le fameux ruban argentée. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer et abandonner ? Après tout qui lui en voudrait ? Elle aurait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, ce qui se résumait à pas grand-chose… Elle soupira en se saisissant de la photo d'elle et des deux frères posée pas très loin. Une des rares photos où Stefan souriait et où Damon ne faisait pas le pitre. En admirant ce cliché, et ce Stefan si heureux, le souvenir de leur rupture vint la percuter de plein fouet. Pourrait-elle retourner dans le présent et vivre sa vie comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ? Non, elle n'y arriverait pas, surtout si elle les savait malheureux et c'était ce qu'ils étaient : malheureux. Il fallait qu'elle change les choses, elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien ! Peu à peu elle reprit confiance en elle et reposa la photographie. Elena essayait de se persuader qu'elle y arriverait, coute que coute. Le problème maintenant, c'était encore et toujours cette saloperie de garce vampirique qui s'accrochait aux Salvatore comme un vieux chewing gum sous une basket. Pour passer à l'action, Elena devrait attendre qu'elle s'absente, tôt ou tard elle le devrait bien non ? Et en attendant, la seule chose que la jeune femme avait à faire c'était patienter.

Deux semaines passèrent au cours desquelles, la vampiresse ne s'absenta pas plus d'une demi-heure et était toujours en compagnie des deux frères. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Elena continuait d'étouffer dans ce vieux grenier poussiéreux et surtout durant lesquelles sont stock de nourriture avait considérablement diminué. En fait, il était vide depuis plusieurs jours et la faim se faisait copieusement ressentir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester ici très longtemps. Mais entre mourir de faim et mourir la nuque brisée par son double, elle hésitait vraiment… La jeune femme passait sa journée l'oreille collée à la trappe espérant entendre enfin l'annonce d'une sortie d'une journée entière où même …n'importe quelle autre absence aurait fait l'affaire! Et un beau matin, elle entendit enfin une phrase de Stefan qui la ravit. Celui-ci venait de frapper à une porte.

-**Oh, Bonjour Miss Pierce. Je venais juste vous rappeler que le bal des fondateurs était ce soir et…que vous aviez accepté de m'y accompagner.**

**-Le…bal** bredouilla son sosie en remettant de l'ordre dans ses boucles sauvages.** Je ne me souviens vous avoir dis oui…**

Le jeune homme se raidit et continua tristement : **Vous ne voulez plus ?**

Mais Katherine se reprit et confirma, enjouée : **Mais bien sur que si mon cher Stefan !**

-**Ouf, vous me rassurez, je viendrai vous chercher devant votre chambre à 18h00 tapante.**

**-Ce sera parfait. Damon viendra-t-il également ?** Voulut savoir la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas que cette saleté d'humaine qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu attraper monte encore la tête de son jouet favori si elle le laissait seul ici.

Stefan parut un peu vexé qu'elle se préoccupe de Damon mais il lui répondit :

-**Oui, c'est prévu. Et de toute façon, père ne lui permettrait de rester paresser à la maison.**

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la vampiresse : **Alors c'est parfait, j'attends ce soir avec impatience.**

-**Moi aussi…**dit-il en en souriant également.

**-Moi aussi,** murmura Elena, son ventre criant famine.

Elle aurait la maison pour elle toute seule durant toute une soirée : elle aurait largement le temps de se ravitailler mais malheureusement elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour faire avancer un peu son « plan », les Salvatore étant tout les deux au bal.

Le soir venu, à 18h00 sonnante, elle entendit Stefan et Katherine descendre les marches de l'escalier, puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer. Ils étaient enfin partis. D'un geste vif, elle souleva la trappe et descendit les barreaux à toute vitesse, emmenant avec elle son sac dans lequel elle avait remis toutes ses affaires. A pas furtifs, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison, elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva rapidement la cuisine. Elle ne put attendre et croqua voracement dans une pomme posé sur le plan de travail avant de remplir son sac de tout ce qu'elle put trouvé de comestible. Tout y passa : fruits, légumes, morceaux de viandes, œufs… Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait pu avaler un éléphant se dit-elle en rigolant tout bas, la vue de toute cette nourriture la remettant enfin de bonne humeur. Une fois que son sac fut plein à ras bords, Elena emprunta de nouveau l'escalier, retournant bien malgré elle dans son refuge de saleté. Elle traversa le palier sur la pointe des pieds, finissant la pomme qu'elle avait entamé, savourant la douce sensation du fruit glissant le long de sa gorge avant de venir remplir son estomac.

**-Qui es-tu ?** demanda vigoureusement une voix venue de derrière elle.

Elena avala de travers avant de se retourner et de découvrir, ahuris, Damon la reluquant, un revolver à la main. Elle pensa à se sauver sans même se retourner mais le revolver qu'il pointa sur elle l'en dissuada rapidement.

**-N'y pense même pas**, lui dit-il en secouant la tête. **Viens.**

Damon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à entrer en faisant un signe de la tête. La jeune femme obéit et une fois dans la pièce se retourna vers lui sans oser parler.

**-Qui es-tu? **répéta-t-il.

**-Je suis Katherine Pierce voyons **! Tenta-t-elle en souriant faussement.

**-C'est faux **la contredit le jeune homme.

-**Alors qui suis-je ? Tu as l'air pourtant bien renseigné…**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais malgré ta ressemblance bluffante, tu n'es pas Katherine. Elle est au bal avec…m-mon frère.**

Elena savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui révéler la vérité, c'était trop dangereux. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour savoir que rétorquer.

-**Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas au bal avec ton frère puisque je suis ici, avec toi…**

**-Arrête ce petit jeu. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'es pas elle !**

**-Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu voir cela, petit génie ? Si nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau…** lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

**-Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je peux le prouver que tu n'es pas elle **! Sur ces mots il posa son arme et s'avança vers Elena et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Bien sur, après tout de même un petit moment de réaction et d'hésitation envers ses lèvres si tentantes, elle le repoussa et tourna la tête pour éviter sa bouche.

**-J'avais raison **annonça-t-il fièrement en s'éloignant d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**-C-ça ne prouve rien !**

**-Oh si ça prouve beaucoup de chose… Katherine, la vraie, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de m'embrasser et ne m'aurait certainement pas repoussé comme tu l'as fait !**

**-J-je, je…** Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Damon avait été bien plus malin qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé…

**- Dis-moi juste qui tu es…**

**-Ok, Je m'appelle Elena** céda-t-elle enfin, mais réfléchissant toujours à un moyen de voiler la vérité.

**-Elena, joli prénom. Elena comment… ? **demanda Damon en souriant un peu.

**-Elena…Pierce.**

**-Pierce ? **S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Comme Katherine.**

**-Oui, en fait je suis… je suis sa sœur jumelle.**

**-Sa sœur jumelle !**

**-Oui, Elena Pierce, la sœur jumelle de Katherine Pierce** confirma-t-elle, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un « mensonge » convenable. Mais bien sur, Damon ne comptait pas en rester là…

**-Vraiment ? Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi …Et pourquoi tout à coup, tu aurais décidé de venir ici et de prendre la place de Katherine pour -en plus- nous repousser ?**

**-J'ai mes raisons…**

**-Tu mens…**devina-t-il, **je le vois dans tes yeux **! **Tu n'es pas sa sœur jumelle…**

-** Alors comment expliques-tu notre ressemblance ? Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'ai autre chose à faire alors si tu voulais bien me laisser partir** dit-elle en amorçant un pas vers la porte mais il lui barra le passage.

**-Attends un peu… Admettons que je te croie… répond au moins pourquoi tu as voulu nous faire rompre avec Katherine !**

**-Parce que…elle est dangereuse pour vous. Il ne faut pas que vous vous attachiez à elle, elle pourrait causer votre perte ! Aller j'ai répondu à ta question, laisse moi partir, Damon.**

**-D'accord…**

Il allait s'écarter de sa route quand soudain il sortit un coupe-papier d'un tiroir et le mit sous sa gorge. Elena laissa échapper un cri.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?**

**-Je vérifie votre lien de parenté** rétorqua le jeune homme avant de descendre la lame sur son avant bras et de lentement s'entailler la peau faisant couler un long filet rouge. Elena le fixa sans ciller et il approcha d'elle son bras, l'agitant presque sous son nez.

**-Aller arrête ça, ça doit te faire mal** reprit-elle en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir qu'elle enroula autour de la plaie saignante avant de le serrer un peu pour aspirer le sang.

Il se laissa faire tout sourire et ajouta :

**-Ah ah, j'avais raison, tu n'es pas la sœur de Katherine !**

-**Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois qu'en te tailladant le bras ça va prouver quelque chose ?**

**-Bah dans un sens oui, ça prouve tout !** affirma-t-il en gémissant un peu au fur et à mesure qu'Elena soignait son bras.

**-Je vois pas du tout en quoi mais bon…**Souffla-t-elle en continuant d'appuyer sur la blessure.

**-Si tu avais été la sœur de Katherine, il y'aurait longtemps que tu m'aurais sauté dessus avant de planté tes crocs dans mon bras et d'aspirer chaque goutte d'hémoglobine qui en coulait.**

Elena se figea et déglutit :

**-Hein ?**

**-Quoi…**fit-il innocemment en sifflotant.

**-Arrête ça** ronchonna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. **T-tu sais pour les vampires?** lui demanda-t-elle sous un ton de confidence.

**-Oui et toi aussi apparemment ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant de tout me raconter, Elena… ? Enfin si tu t'appelle vraiment Elena…**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Damon complique tout ? Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement gober son histoire de jumelle et ne rien demandé de plus ? Mais non, s'il s'était contenté de cela, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été Damon…

Elena était dans une impasse, ne sachant que faire. Elle pouvait tout raconter à Damon, toute la vérité mais elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ou qu'il fasse échouer son plan ou elle pouvait mentir encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il croie enfin un de ces mensonges. Puis enfin, elle pensa à quelque chose : Damon avait toujours été un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter au XXIeme siècle, pourquoi serai-ce différent ici ? Il pourrait être un allié…

**-Je m'appelle réellement Elena, mais pas Elena Pierce.**

**-Je m'en serai douté…**

**-Elena Gilbert.**

Sa bouche forma une moue colérique et il grogna :

**-Ah non alors, t'es pas encore reparti dans un de tes mensonges !**

**- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir, si tu veux savoir la vérité, la vraie vérité.**

Il prit le mouchoir qu'il appuya sur son bras et s'affala sur son lit en souriant.

**-Motus et bouche cousue, va s'y raconte** !

**-Ok alors…Donc je m'appelle Elena Gilbert et...**

-**Bon tu t'appelle Elena ça j'avais comprit** la coupa-t-il en pouffant à la vue de son visage crispé.

**-Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire ! Et t'étais censé être **_« motus et bouche cousue _**»**

**-Non tu as raison, désolé j'avais oublié !**

**- Donc, si je te le dit tu ne me croiras jamais…**

**-J'ai déjà réussi à croire Katherine et toutes ses histoires de vampires alors qu'est ce qui pourrait être encore plus étrange ?**

**-Je viens du futur **lâcha Elena d'une voix neutre**.**

Son sourire rieur se fana immédiatement et il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux.

**-Euh, j'ai mal entendu là ! Tu viens du futur ! **répéta-t-il en criant presque.

**-Oui…Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas…**

-**Bien, avoue que ce n'est pas tout le jour qu'on croise quelqu'un du futur non **? déclara-t-il, son ton essayant d'être humoristique. **Et…tu viens de longtemps, dans le futur ? **S'enquit-il en la fixant, après avoir croisé ses mains sur ses genoux.

**-Et bien…je viens de 146 ans dans le futur.**

Le cœur du jeune homme sembla s'arrêter de battre pendant un instant et il resta muet en la fixant.

**-Rassure-moi, tu blagues ?**

**-J'ai l'air ?** lui lança-t-elle en arborant sa mine sérieuse.

-** Non, effectivement tu n'en as pas l'air… Mais, j'ai quand même du mal à y croire, qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ce que tu me raconte hum ?**

**-Toujours à chercher des preuves à ce que je vois…**

**-Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre d'être sceptique...**

**-Je sais…**

**-Ah bon tu sais ? **remarqua-t-il en faisant craquer les os de ses doigts. **Me connaîtrais-tu dans le futur ?** Puis il secoua la tête et sembla se ressaisir, **je suppose que non, je serai certainement déjà six pieds sous terre à l'époque d'où tu viens.**

**-En fait, tu as raison…**

**-Ah bon ?**

Elena se dirigea vers la porte mais Damon lui retint le bras :

**-Où tu vas ?**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me sauve pas je vais juste te faire voir que ce que j'avance est réel, tout est dans mon sac** expliqua-t-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Il la laissa faire et la jeune femme porta son sac sur le lit avant de fouiller à l'intérieur et d'en sortir une photo.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda le garçon.

-**Une photo. Elle lui tendit et il la saisit hésitant**. Damon observa l'image pendant de longues secondes, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

**-Mais c'est moi et Stefan et…toi ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Quand a été prise cette photo ?**

**-En 2010**

**-2010 ? **s'écria-t-il, **Oh non de dieu ! Et, je suis encore vivant !**

Elle se posta à côté de lui :

**-Eh bien, dans un sens oui…**

**-Dans un sens ?**

**-En 2010, Damon, tu es un vampire **lui avoua-t-elle à demi-voix.

-**Quoi ! Mais comment-pourquoi...Je…**bafouilla-t-il confus.

- **Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer si tu m'en laisse le temps.**

**-Euh…d'accord.**

Damon se rassit sur son lit et devint attentif.

**-Alors pour commencer, je suis venue du futur grâce à l'aide de ma meilleure amie qui est une sorcière. Et si je suis venue là, c'est justement pour vous sauver.**

**-Nous sauver ?**

-**Oui, toi et ton frère. Bientôt, Katherine se fera capturer par les chasseurs de vampires et toi et Stefan vous voudrez la délivrez, sauf qu'en faisant ça…vous vous ferez tuer mais vous aurez son sang dans votre corps et vous revivrez et deviendrez vampires! Et c'est tout ça que je veux empêcher**.

**-Mais…mais pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que… dans le futur, une fois vampires, vous me rencontrerez et vous tomberez amoureux de moi.**

**-Où est le problème ?**

-**Ce serai trop long à t'expliquer mais pour faire court je vous briserai le cœur et vous voudrez mourir, pour de bon. Vous direz que vous regrettez d'être devenu des vampires…et si je suis venu, c'est pour empêcher ça ! Car je sais que c'est de ma faute si dans le futur vous êtes malheureux alors j'ai voulu changer cela et faire que vous restiez humains, humains et heureux !**

Damon resta interdit, le regard vague, semblant réfléchir intensément.

-**Damon**, reprit-elle tout bas, **je sais que ça doit être…dur d'entendre ça, tout d'un coup**…

-**Non…enfin si mais… Pourquoi nous briseras-tu le cœur **? Voulut-il savoir. **Et…et pourquoi ressemble tu tellement à Katherine ?**

-**Je…je ne préfère pas te le dire, ok ? L'important c'est que ça n'arrivera pas si tu m'aide. Et pour Katherine, moi-même je ne le sais pas.**

Damon ne répondit pas et il resta immobile, digérant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pendant ce temps, un détail intrigua Elena.

**-Damon ?**

**-Hum** lâcha-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

**-Comment as-tu su que…que je n'étais pas Katherine ?**

-**Comment j'ai su… Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai comme ressenti. Déjà tu avais les cheveux lisse, ça m'a tout de suite mit la puce à l'oreille et ensuite ta façon de parler et d'agir… Quand je t'ai croisé dans le couloir, tu semblais gêner que je te vois dénudée, j'ai trouvé cela étrange sachant que…eh bien que la vraie Katherine…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ensuite, j'ai remarqué les changements de comportement : par moment, lorsque c'était toi, tu me repoussais, était timide, mais en même temps douce et calme, Katherine n'est pas comme ça. Et puis il y'a eut le jour où tu m'as plaqué au mur avant de me pousser dans ma chambre, quand ta voix venait du palier alors que tu étais muette devant moi. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Et enfin tout ça réunis mon amené à la conclusion que la jeune femme qui me repoussait n'était pas Katherine.**

**-Tu as remarqué tout ça**…souffla Elena, ébahis qu'il ait été autant observateur là où Stefan n'y avait vu que du feu.** Mais- je te croyais au bal ce soir, non ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

**-C'est vrai j'aurais dut y être** affirma-t-il en poussant un petit rire. **Mais, voir mon frère bécoter Katherine durant toute la soirée, les voir danser ensemble etc.… Bah je m'en serai bien passé ! Au dernier moment, je me suis défilé et j'ai dit que j'étais malade **expliqua-t-il en souriant, comme s'il était content de lui. **Et puis, je t'ai entendu descendre les barreaux de l'échelle, je t'ai observé à travers la serrure jusqu'à ce que tu remontes ici !**

**-Tout s'explique **déclara la jeune femme en se détendant un peu, apaisée d'avoir pu parler de tout ça avec…un ami ? A ce moment là, Damon lui prit la main et elle frémit légèrement à son contact mais ne s'écarta pas.

-**Damon, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, pour vous sauver.**

**-Si tu nous « sauve » comme tu le répète, ça veut dire que tu ne nous reverras jamais ? Et que je ne te connaîtrais jamais ?**

**- Oui **soupira-t-elle tristement.

**-Alors, je veux bien t'aider à sauver mon frère, mais je veux que tu me laisse me transformer ! **décida-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort la main de la jeune femme.

**-Quoi ?** S'étrangla Elena en se levant du lit avant de se placer devant lui. **Je suis venu ici pour vous sauver tout les deux ! Pas juste Stefan, toi aussi !**

-**Et si je ne veux pas être sauvé **! répliqua le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que… j'ai mes raisons **fit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-**Et tu crois que c'est avec un argument comme ça que tu vas me faire changer d'avis ?** Gronda-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes indignés. **Non il n'en n'est pas question, je ferai en sorte que vous ne vous transformiez pas, TOUT LES DEUX.**

-**Elena, je veux te connaître, pour de vrai, dans le futur ! Pas juste quelques minutes en 1864, je veux pouvoir te connaître parfaitement de l'époque d'où tu viens, apprendre à te connaître chaque jour…**

Elena se passa une main sur son visage en soupirant :

-Oh non, Damon ne me dit pas que…

-**Je crois…je crois que je t'aime Elena**, l'interrompit-il en souriant doucement, **enfin j'aime aussi Katherine, je l'aime beaucoup…mais toi…ici…**

**-Damon, tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Et puis, tu crois cela juste parce que je ressemble à Katherine ! Tu…on se connaît à peine !**

**-Ici peut-être, mais comme le prouve cette photo, on est beaucoup plus proche en…2010.**

**-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne dois pas devenir vampire, ça te rendra malheureux !**

**-Mais je m'en fiche, si j'ai la joie de te rencontré ! Et en plus, je resterai aussi avec Katherine !**

**-Tu es trop naïf ! Tu veux vraiment savoir la fin de l'histoire, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de vous deux ?**

-**Oui, car la je ne comprends vraiment pas !**

**-Eh bien, dans le futur, je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis amoureuse de Stefan et je l'ai toujours été ! Et Katherine aussi !**

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau à l'ainé des Salvatore qui encaissa sans un mot.

**-Si j'ai choisi de vous quittés, c'est pour la sécurité de ma famille et de mes amis. Depuis que je vous ais rencontré, les problèmes fusent ! Les gens que j'aime sont en danger ! Alors, te laissé te transformer ne changera rien, je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi !**

Damon hocha silencieusement la tête.

**-Ok…qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, il faut que tu empêche Stefan de se faire tuer en voulant sauver Katherine, je ne sais pas comment mais il faut que tu y arrive moi je ne peux rien faire.**

**-Très bien, je le ferai, promis.**

**-Merci Damon…**

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens en esquissant un petit sourire, avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue mais, troublée, Elena coupa court à la discussion

**-Je devrai y aller avant que Katherine et Stefan ne rentres !**

**-Tu as raison **acquiesça le garçon en s'écartant d'elle.

Mais avant de partir, Elena détacha son collier et le passa autour du cou de Damon :

**-Tiens, garde ça ! Ca te protégera de l'influence de Katherine.**

Puis la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et repris le chemin des combles.

Tout à coup, une vive douleur lui assaillie la gorge et elle fut plaquée violemment contre le mur.

**-Katherine **articula-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de capturer un tant soit peu d'oxygène mais la main de la vampiresse fermement enroulé autour de son cou l'en empêcha.

**-Alors c'est donc toi la sale humaine qui a voulu jouer avec moi ? Dommage pour toi tu as perdu **jubila la garce en faisant une moue triste forcée avant d'éclater de rire. **Adieu Elena !**

* * *

**Alors on dit tous adieu à Elena? Comment pensez vous qu'elle va s'en sortir? Avez vous des hypothèses? :D**


	10. Tout s'accélère!

_Tout à coup, une vive douleur lui assaillie la gorge et elle fut plaquée violemment contre le mur._

_-Katherine articula-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de capturer un tant soit peu d'oxygène mais la main de la vampiresse fermement enroulé autour de son cou l'en empêcha._

_-Alors c'est donc toi la sale humaine qui a voulu jouer avec moi ? Dommage pour toi tu as perdu jubila la garce en faisant une moue triste forcée avant d'éclater de rire. Adieu Elena !_

* * *

C'est alors que Damon surgit de sa chambre et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Katherine pour l'écarter d'Elena :

**-Arrête** hurlait-il, **Ne fais pas ça Katherine !**

La vampire se retourna et laissa glisser nonchalamment Elena le long du mur avant de jeter un regard aigri au jeune homme.

**-Alors ça y est ? Elle t'a déjà monté la tête, pas pour longtemps croit moi ! **Cracha-t-elle avant de saisir férocement Damon par les poignets et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. **Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes jouets !** fit-elle comme une sale enfant gâtée.

**-Tu vas déguerpir d'ici et vite, tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qu'elle t'a raconté ni de ce que tu as vu !**

Damon jeta un regard discret à Elena et lut sur ses lèvres : **_Obéis-lui, fais semblant d'être hypnotisé, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, sauve ton frère !_**

-**Je vais déguerpir d'ici et tout oublié **! Articula-t-il avant de se barricader dans sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Elena et de se repasser dans sa tête les paroles de Katherine : «_ Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes jouets… »_

Dès qu'il fut parti, Katherine se focalisa de nouveau sur son double qui gisait lamentablement au sol, se tenant la gorge en suffoquant. Elle la saisit pas les cheveux et l'obligea à se relever :

-**Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me le dire et vite si tu veux avoir la vie sauve !**

**-Tu crois que je serai assez bête pour tout te dire sachant parfaitement que tu me tueras quand même ? Non ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi, sale garce !** Siffla Elena en reprenant son souffle tout en la fusillant du regard en tentant de paraître courageuse bien que chacun de ses membres tremblaient comme une feuille.

-**T'es plus maline que je ne le pensais, mais pas assez malheureusement pour toi. Merci d'être passé nous voir **fit-elle en souriant hypocritement alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour de la nuque d'Elena, commençant d'ores et déjà à exercer une pression qui lui serait bientôt fatale.

**-Katherine ?** Déclara une voix venant des escaliers. _Stefan _devina Elena alors que son double desserrait de nouveau sa prise.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites **? demanda le jeune homme en la fixant ahuris, **et qui est cette jeune femme derrière vous qui vous ressemble tellement **?

**-Oh non, toujours la ou il ne faut pas celui là ! **marmonna Katherine, énervé d'être une fois de plus interrompue.

**-Frederick, Ronald !** Gronda-t-elle à l'intention de deux vampires qui rappliquèrent aussi tôt. **Emmené mon charmant petit double dans son grenier poussiéreux et surveillé là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'ai quelque petites choses a réglé avec les Salvatore. Je viendrai me charger d'elle ensuite**. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et prirent chacun un bras d'Elena avant de la porter jusqu'au combles.

Stefan, lui, était toujours figé au milieu des escaliers.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait Katherine ?** Souffla-t-il, apeuré.

**-Mais rien, Stefan je vous jure, **assura-t-elle en prenant un ton mielleux.

Elle n'attendit pas une secondes et tira de force Stefan dans sa chambre afin de l'hypnotiser, une fois de plus. Une fois cela fait, elle voulut regagner les combles pour en finir définitivement avec cette sale mortelle mais elle vacilla et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au bureau.

**-Oh non, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive,** gémit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Après quelques secondes, Stefan qui était revenu à lui vint l'aider à se relever :

**-Qu'y a-t-il Miss Pierce ?**lui demanda-t-il en l'asseyant sur le lit.

**-Je…je ne sais pas** bredouilla la vampire avant que la raison lui apparaisse claire comme de l'eau de roche. Sa gorge la brulait affreusement, toutes ses hypnoses qu'elle avait fait depuis quelques jours l'avaient considérablement épuisée et elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de se nourrir depuis. Elle était en manque et Stefan qui était si près…une fois qu'elle serait repus, elle lui ferait oublié se promit-elle en lui sautant à la gorge tout crocs dehors avant de plantée ses canines aiguisées dans son cou. La vampiresse se sentit d'abord renaître en aspirant le sang de Stefan, mais soudain, elle crut s'étouffer et tomba au sol, recrachant en même temps le sang qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

**-Oh non, c'est quoi ce…Verveine…**suffoqua-t-elle en s'écroulant, se tenant la gorge.

Stefan se releva en posant une main sur son cou dégoulinant de sang avant de venir s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Giuseppe surgit dans la chambre accompagné de plusieurs hommes.

**-Emmenez-là** ordonna-t-il fermement.

Alors que les hommes la portaient pour la faire sortir de la chambre après l'avoir museler Mr Salvatore cracha quand elle passa devant elle :

-**J'avais déjà des doutes sur vous, Miss Pierce, mais hypnotiser mon fils devant mes yeux n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons ! Emmenez-là et quelle soit brulée avec les autres !**

Impuissant, Stefan les regardait l'emmener en hurlant alors qu'il tentait de la rattraper :

**-Non ! Que faites-vous ? Laissez là !**

Son père s'interposa entre lui et la vampire et le prit fermement par les épaules avant de le secouer :

**-Stefan ! Réagit, c'est un monstre, un démon ! Elle doit être détruite !**

**-Non** nia le cadet des Salvatore en se débattant**, Non !**

Mais Giuseppe ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui, enfermant son fils dans la pièce. Stefan se releva et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte, se défoulant plus que ne faisant avancer les choses. Fou de rage, il frappa un dernier coup de pieds et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il entendait encore les cris hachés de Katherine, alors qu'elle portait une…vulgaire muselière ! Il devait aller la sauver. Décidé, le jeune homme pris son élan et fonça dans la porte. Au bout de deux trois coups, celle-ci céda, lui laissant une bonne luxation de l'épaule, mais il s'en fichait, il devait aller la secourir ! Stefan sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se rua vers les escaliers mais on le retint.

-**Damon ? Lâche-moi, je dois aller la secourir !**

**-Non, Stefan, tu vas te faire tuer !** Tenta de le résonner Damon.

**-J'en ai rien à faire, c'est Katherine **hurla-t-il en se défaisant de la poigne de son frère et en dévalant les marches sans laisser le temps à son aîné de le rattraper.

Damon resta figé un instant sans savoir que faire : soit il allait sauver Elena, soit il allait sauver son frère. Il se précipita vers l'échelle, jugeant que pour le moment, la personne la plus en danger c'était Elena. Le jeune homme grimpa les barreaux à toute vitesse et défonça la trappe.

**-Salvatore, un plaisir de rencontrer le joujou préféré de Miss Pierce, en fait son deuxième joujou préféré ! **Gloussa une grosse voix.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever qu'un violent coup dans l'abdomen l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, il heurta violemment le mur et un cri se fit entendre, Elena.

-**Toi, ne bouges pas** ordonna Frederick à l'intention de la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers Damon qui se relevait péniblement. Il posa son pied sur son torse l'empêchant de bouger puis il fit glisser son pied jusqu'à son cou et exerça une forte pression ce qui fit suffoquer Damon.

**-Arrêter **hurlait- Elena adossée au mur, les marques des mains de Katherine toujours apparentes sur son joli cou.

**-Elle a raison,** intervint Ronald, l'autre vampire, **Katherine ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir abîmé l'un de ses jouets !**

La mine de Damon sembla se décomposer devant les yeux d'Elena, il venait d'apprendre de vive voix qu'il n'était rien pour Katherine, juste un jouet !

**-Je me fiche de Katherine** grogna Frederick en appuyant un peu plus fort avant de soulever Damon par le col. **Ce Damon à déjà posé bien assez de problèmes**, cracha-t-il en approchant ses crocs du visage du garçon qui plissa les yeux, **autant en finir de suite avec lui et puis…De toute façon elle n'en a jamais rien eut à faire ! Elle préfère son frère! Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir !**

Ronald posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et l'obligea à se retourner :

-**Je me fiche que tu sois un idiot orgueilleux **! S'opposa-t-il, **Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de ton incapacité à obéir aux ordres ! Elle est bien plus vieille que nous ! Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques !**

Frederick grimaça et balança Damon comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon avant de se retourner vers son associé et de lui hurler dessus. Damon, lui, tomba lamentablement à côté d'Elena et celle-ci lui releva la tête.

**-Damon ! Damon ressaisit-toi, où est Stefan ?**

Il gémit un peu en se redressant, toussa puis déclara :

**-Il…est parti sauver Katherine.**

**-Oh non ! Tu dois l'en empêcher ! Je t'en prie ! S'ils te relâchent, fonce voir ton père et enlève les balles de son fusil !**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi père ?**

**-Parce que c'est lui qui vous tuera !**

Il resta interdit pendant que les deux autres vampires délibéraient puis il leva un regard accablé vers Elena.

-**Elena…Katherine…ne m'aimait pas… elle me haïssait même ! Je n'étais qu'un jeu et qu'une réserve de sang !** souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Je le savais…**soupira-t-elle à son tour, **je suis désolé.**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Moi, j'étais fou d'elle ! Pourquoi ce n'est jamais réciproque** geignit-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

**-Ce n'est pas le moment Damon** lui rappela-t-elle en l'asseyant contre le mur alors qu'avant sa tête était posé sur les genoux de la jeune femme. **Tu dois aller sauver ton frère !**

-**Tu n'as pas répondu !**

**-Mais je n'en sais rien, Damon ! Le temps presse **!

**-Ok, Ron' laisse partir ce gamin, mais je lui réglerai son compte dès qu'il ne sera plus dans les bonnes grâces de Katherine** consentit enfin Frederick en s'approchant de Damon pour le faire sortir d'ici.

-**Est-ce que tu m'aimes, toi ? Dans le futur…**lui demanda-t-il, l'espoir se lisant dans ses yeux, alors que Frederick le relevait par la manche.

**-Damon…**souffla-t-elle

-**Réponds-moi,** insista-t-il, bien décidé à rester planté ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde, ce qui entrainerait la perte de Stefan. **M'aimes-tu dans le futur **!

**-Je…Damon, ton frère….**

**-Répond** cria-t-il alors que Frederick l'avait hissé sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et s'apprêtait à le balancer sur le palier.

Devinant qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu elle avoua :

-**Oui, Damon ! Dans le futur, je t'aime !**

Un sourire discret illumina le visage du garçon juste avant que le vampire le laisse tomber par la trappe.

Il heurta durement le sol et laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif avant de se relever péniblement et de se hisser sur ses jambes avec l'aide du mur. Damon resta immobile quelques secondes, juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis il fila comme l'éclair dans les escaliers et déboula rapidement dans le salon le souffle court. Par chance- enfin façon de parler- son père n'était pas parti et toutes ses armes étaient étalées sur la table rectangulaire alors que le vieil homme s'affairait à les charger puis à les rangers dans sa ceinture avant de partir à la recherche de ces autres créatures démoniaques. Giuseppe venait de faire claquer son fusil signifiant qu'il était chargé que Damon posa sa main sur l'arme et lui prit des mains.

**-Que fais-tu là ?** lui demanda farouchement son père en tirant violement son arme pour la faire lâcher des mains de son fils.

**-Je viens vous empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise !** déclara Damon sans lâcher le fusil, fixant son père d'un air déterminé.

**-Alors toi aussi, comme ton frère en qui j'avais tant confiance, tu es avec ses monstres **! Cracha-t-il en adressant un regard amer à son fils aîné.

**-Non ! **rétorqua Damon en serrant les dents, **je l'étais, avant, maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est sauver Stefan !**

**-Sauver Stefan ? Pff, tu mens comme tu respires, tu profiteras de la moindre occasion pour délivrer cette vampiresse que tu aimes !**

Giuseppe se détourna de Damon en emmenant avec lui son fusil qu'il reposa sur la table.

**-Mais écoutez-moi !** Gronda alors le garçon en le retournant violement avant de lui hurler à la figure : **Stefan est parti sauver Katherine, il l'aime, il est naïf tout comme je l'ai été, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le laisser mourir pour elle et encore moins vous laisser le tuer !**

**-Ton frère à choisi son camp, celui des êtres des ténèbres !**lâcha-t-il dans une parole dénué d'émotion.

**-Vous n'avez pas de cœur !** Siffla Damon dégouté avant de sortir de la pièce. Il s'appuya contre le mur et réfléchi, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit ! Mais bien sur se dit-il avant de retourner dans la pièce et de constater que son père était prêts à partir, il n'avait plus qu'a prendre sa ceinture et il partirait à la chasse aux vampires, entraînant le meurtre de Stefan !

**-Il y'a un vampire dans les combles, ils ont pris une jeune femme en otage !**

**-Serait-ce encore une de tes ruses pour me retarder **?lui demanda Mr Salvatore, perplexe.

**-Pour une fois non, aller vérifier par vous-même et vous n'aurez plus qu'à envoyer des hommes pour vous occupez d'eux...**

**-Hum…**

Le vieil homme ouvrit la fenêtre et héla deux autres personnes qui rappliquèrent aussi tôt, armés jusqu'aux dents et tous les trois se dirigèrent à l'étage, Giuseppe glissant à son fils :

**-Tu n'as pas intérêt de me mentir et de toute façon, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable : j'empêcherai coute que coute Stefan de délivrer ce monstre !**

Dès qu'ils eurent disparut de la vue de Damon, celui-ci se rua vers la table et ouvrit en hâte la ceinture y défaisant les armes puis il s'empressa de vider le barillet. Les balles tombèrent une à une sur le parquet à une cadence folle, les mains du garçon semblant agir toutes seules si bien qu'une fois Giuseppe revenu toutes les balles avaient été négligemment dissimulés sous un tapis et les revolvers et fusils remit dans leurs étuis. Giuseppe affichait une mine grave et il était rouge de colère.

-**Ces monstres ont tués mes compagnons en deux temps trois mouvements ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'ils étaient deux **hurla-t-il, **j'ai juste eut le temps de sauver ma peau ! Je pars de suite et j'enverrai une horde de soldats pour détruire ces vampires tapi dans mes combles ! **grogna l'homme en agrippant sa ceinture et en se ruant vers la porte :

**-Quant à toi** ajouta-t-il, **fais ce que bon te semble, aide nous et je te pardonnerai pour ton déshonneur d'avoir côtoyé un vampire ou aide les et tu mourras !**

Et il sortit.

* * *

Stefan courait à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt suivant la lueur des torches accrochés au chariot qui transportait Katherine. C'était une véritable partie de cache-cache entre lui et les villageois qui s'étaient lancés dans une authentique chasse aux vampires, et dans la foulée il était aussi leur proie. Non pas parce qu'il était un vampire mais parce que la raison pour laquelle il courait depuis un bon moment déjà, c'était pour secourir une de ces créatures. Malgré sa respiration haletante, son épaule qui le faisait souffrir et ses pieds douloureux il continuait de cavaler à travers les arbres en suivant toujours cette lueur lointaine, attendant le moindre arrêt pour se jeter sur la serrure et la faire sauter avant de prendre dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Elena, quant à elle, était toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, observant les deux vampires qui l'a gardaient se lécher les babines et rigoler sinistrement, derrière eux gisaient les corps inanimés et surtout ensanglantés de deux hommes qui étaient pénétrés ici il y'a quelques minutes. La vue de tout ce sang lui donna la nausée et elle enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux en réprimant quelques sanglots alors que les deux vampires jubilaient déjà à l'idée de lui réserver le même sort si Katherine ne revenait pas s'occuper d'elle. Grâce à la petite lucarne située juste au dessus de sa tête, elle aperçut Giuseppe sortir de la maison avec toute son armurerie sur le dos et fut bientôt suivit par une dizaine d'homme tout aussi armé, elle soupira tristement en espérant que Damon ait tenu sa promesse dans le cas contraire, elle devait agir ! La jeune femme se redressant un peu réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'avenir de Stefan se jouer aussi facilement, se jouer dans les mains de son aîné ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite…Mais lorsque des pas résonnèrent au dessous d'elle, Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement devinant que la mort de ses deux hommes n'avaient pas été vaines, bien sur le troisième homme qu'elle avait entendu crier avait été prévenir les autres. Ils tueraient surement Frederick et Ronald en deux secondes et elle serait enfin libre…Un petit problème cependant : remarquant sa ressemblance avec Katherine, ils ne demanderaient pas d'explications et lui planteraient un pieu dans le cœur avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de dire son nom. Elena se mit à chercher une cachette où elle pourrait se glisser pendant l'assaut des autres humains, mais bien sur tous les meubles avaient été enlevés ! Elle jura tout bas avant de tourner le regard vers son sac…son immense sac dans lequel on pourrait transporter un corps répétait toujours Jeremy en pouffant à chaque fois que ce pseudo bagage sortait de dessous le lit. Elle sortit en silence les affaires alors que les vampires discutaient assis par terre. Une fois le sac vide, elle se replia sur elle-même et se glissa dedans avant d'essayer de refermer la fermeture éclair. Au même moment la trappe claqua et les vampires intrigués jetèrent un œil en bas. On planta un pieu dans la jambe de Frederick avant de le tirer vers le bas, le même sort fut réservé à Ronald. Les deux monstres s'écrasèrent sur le parquet et n'eurent pas le temps de se relever pour riposter qu'on les aspergea de verveine avant de leur attacher pieds et mains avec une corde- une fois de plus enduit de verveine. Ils furent museler et trainés au rez-de-chaussée pendant que les humains se réjouissaient d'en avoir capturé deux de plus.

-**Jonathan vous devriez vérifier s'il n'y en a pas un autre en haut** déclara une voix masculine.

L'intéressé sortit de sa poche une boussole et il monta avec prudence les quelques barreaux, laissant l'aiguille osciller…. Osciller encore et toujours…

**-Non, rien ici **! déclara-t-il en redescendant.

- **Très bien, allons-y les gars ! Emmenons ses deux bêtes brûler en enfer **! Hurla un autre avant que les pas lourds des hommes se fassent entendre, s'éloignant en courant.

Elena sortit de son sac et n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se remettre sur pieds, de sortir de se grenier poussiéreux et de dévaler les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Stefan.

* * *

Damon attendit que son père s'éloigne avec toute sa troupe de chasseur avant de sortir sous le porche et de scruter l'horizon. Il avait fait ce que lui avait demandé Elena : il avait déchargé toutes les armes de son père alors…son frère ne devait plus être en danger non ? Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait dut être soulagé, l'inquiétude s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait de nouveau coups de feu résonner un peu partout dans Mystic Falls. Le jeune homme décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'il aille tout de même vérifier où était Stefan et ce qu'il faisait, au passage l'empêcher de libérer Katherine. Katherine…pensé à elle était une vraie torture pour Damon. Lui qui lui vouait un amour sans borne, apprendre aujourd'hui qu'il n'était qu'un jouet, ça le mettait en rage ! Et chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, à tous les soirs passés à ses côtés, à toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait dit et qui paraissait sincère… à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tous ça, Damon avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur pour le broyer en miette. Ayant entendu son père parler d'une église où les vampires seraient brulés, Damon coupa à travers bois en courant à toute allure, espérant rapidement retrouver son frère.

* * *

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, Elena inspecta rapidement la maison. Elle était vide. La jeune femme sortit de la bâtisse et se figea sur le perron. Elle savait parfaitement où se rendait le charriot transportant son sosie, et elle savait également que Stefan devait le suivre de près. Elle prit une grande inspiration en imaginant ce qui se passerait si Damon avait failli à sa tache : elle aurait fait tout ça pour rien ! Elena s'élança à travers les arbres, priant pour arriver à temps !

* * *

**kakaren: comme tu peux le lire tu avais raison; Damon est bien venu s'interposer ;) Merci pour ta review **

**Prochain chapitre demain et il va y avoir un sacré bazar! Et un événement inattendu... J'en profite pour rappeler que la série sera diffusée Samedi 8 Janvier (demain donc) sur TF1 à 16h10, si vous voulez la découvrir ou la re-découvrir en VF n'hésitez pas! **


	11. Adieu?

Damon ne tarda pas à repérer le charriot qui sillonnait avec difficultés à travers la forêt dense. Un peu en retrait, Stefan le suivait, tapi dans les fourrés, avançant à pas feutrés. Soudain, le charriot ralenti, se stoppant presque. La terre devenait molle ici et les roues avaient du mal à rouler correctement dans cette mélasse de terre, de boue et de feuilles. Stefan profita de cette occasion pour se précipiter vers la grille et commença à trifouiller la serrure afin de la faire céder. A l'intérieur, il apercevait Katherine étendue sur le bois froid de la charrette, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa muselière avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

**-Katherine, c'est moi, Stefan** murmura-t-il, d'un ton rassurant.

La vampire se redressa un peu et toussa en regardant le jeune homme :

**-Stefan…**souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée et cassée.

-**Oui, mon amour, je vais te sortir de là.**

Le jeune homme continua de bidouiller la serrure sans grand succès. La colère et la frustration se lisait sur son visage alors que la panique s'emparait de lui dès qu'il entendit les pas de plusieurs hommes venir vers lui. Il devait faire vite ! Damon, observait la scène derrière le tronc dans grand sapin et s'apprêtait à intervenir. Le plus jeune des garçons réussit enfin à faire sauter la serrure et ouvrit la porte que le vent fit claquer contre le côté de la charrette. Stefan se pencha à l'intérieur et caressa doucement la joue de sa bien-aimé.

-**Vous êtes sauvée **lui dit il tout bas avant de la saisir par les mollets pour la tirer hors de ce chariot.

Damon décida qu'il était temps d'agir et il sortit de l'ombre pour se ruer vers son frère et arrêter son mouvement.

-**Damon, aide moi à la sortir**, le pria son cadet en indiquant Katherine d'un signe de tête.

**-Stefan, il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! Et vite !**

**-Très bien, dès que nous l'auront sorti…**

**-Non, tu ne comprends pas **répliqua Damon, en retournant son petit frère vers lui.** Tu es en danger ! Il faut qu'on parte ! Père et ses hommes arrivent **! lui fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt les torches qui venaient d'ores et déjà vers eux.

**-Pas avant que Katherine ne soit libérée **s'entêta-t-il en prenant la vampire dans ses bras avant de la déposer délicatement au sol. Damon l'observa en faisant une moue dégouté avant d'appuyer son épaule contre le chariot. Stefan entreprit de défaire la muselière qu'il jeta au loin.

-**Aller debout, Miss Pierce** l'encouragea-t-il en la remettant sur ses jambes pour se sauver d'ici. La jeune femme obéit et tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et elle retomba lourdement. Dans l'urgence, Stefan la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de faire quelques pas, titubant, pour décamper d'ici. Mais déjà l'ombre menaçante de leur père se dressait à l'orée des arbres, fusil pointé dans le dos de Stefan.

**-Stefan !** hurla-t-il, **lâche cette traitresse !**

Le garçon se figea, n'osant se retourner mais n'écoutant pas pour autant son père. Damon, lui, dissimulé derrière le charriot, attendait avec anxiété que son paternel tire, mais normalement, rien ne devrait se passer se rassura-t-il, se rappelant qu'il avait déchargé toutes ses armes. Giuseppe appuya sur la gâchette mais rien ne sortit. Un petit clic tout au plus, mais aucun coups de feu ne résonna. Le vieil homme jura avant de jeter son fusil à terre et dans sortir un autre de sa ceinture, constatant effaré qu'il était lui aussi déchargé. Damon eut un petit sourire narquois et décida d'aider son frère à porter Katherine pour qu'il puisse se sauver plus rapidement. Prenant les pieds de la jeune femme et laissant son cadet lui tenir les mains, il reculait maintenant en direction de l'ombre des bois, voyant son père jeter une à une chacune de ses armes par terre en hurlant des insultes :

**-Damon ! Espèce de salopard, tu as déchargés tous mes revolvers !**

Son fils aîné lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux alors que les deux Salvatore s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la portée de Giuseppe. Mais le vieil homme ne comptait pas se laisser avoir ainsi, il sortit de sa botte un minuscule petit revolver qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, même pour dormir. Damon eut un soubresaut en voyant le pistolet que son père pointait dans le dos de Stefan. Et le mini-revolver contrairement aux autres, était chargé !

* * *

Elena remarqua les traces de roues laissées par le charriot au milieu de la boue de la forêt et elle les suivit en courant. La jeune femme s'embourbait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait mais se débattit dans la gadoue et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive enfin le charriot, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. La porte était grande ouverte et devant se tenait Stefan et Damon portant à bout de bras Katherine. Elle s'étonna de l'immobilité des deux frères qui auraient dut se dépêcher de s'enfuir avec son double au lieu de rester pétrifiés. Son regard fit le tour de la charrette avant de se poser sur Giuseppe, un petit revolver pointé sur Stefan ! Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement et elle voulut s'élancer vers les Salvatore mais sa longue robe s'était accroché aux racines des arbres. Elena se démenait pour se délivrer de ces branches, mais rien n'y faisait, le tissu y était fermement agrippé. Elle pesta et arracha sa robe, la déchirant à toute vitesse, fixant toujours la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, l'inquiétude rendant ses gestes confus et tremblants.

Quand soudain : Mr Salvatore appuya sur la détente.

Un coup de feu tonitruant résonna dans toute la forêt.

Le ventre d'Elena se serra et elle ne put continuer de bouger, elle était paralysée. La balle continua son chemin vers le dos de Stefan…Elle lui serait fatale.

Dans un élan de bravoure, sans réfléchir, ne voyant que la vie de son frère qui s'en allait au fur et à mesure que la balle se rapprochait, Damon lâcha les pieds de Katherine et se jeta devant son petit frère. Le projectile le toucha de plein fouet. La balle de logea près de son cœur. Il s'écroula au sol.

Elena hurla et Stefan fixa son frère les yeux écarquillés. Il avait lâchée la vampire.

Giuseppe voulut réitérer son geste, mais ce petit pistolet ne contenait qu'une seule balle. Il fulmina et fit volte-face, sans même se préoccuper de son fils, qui mourrait devant ses yeux.

**-Non, Damon !**cria Stefan, d'un hurlement rempli de douleur et de détresse. Il tomba à genoux à côté de son aîné qui tremblait de tout son corps. Son être entier était secoué par de violents sursauts, du sang s'échappant abondamment de la plaie près de son cœur. Le liquide rouge ne tarda pas à couler le long de ses lèvres et de son nez…

**-Stefan…**couina Damon, regardant son frère de ses puissants yeux bleus, qui ne reflétait plus rien, devenant ternes, presque éteints.

**-Je suis là, **sanglota son petit frère en posant la tête de Damon sur ses genoux et en le serrant contre son torse, le berçant. **Ne me laisse pas, J'ai besoin de toi **gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns de son aîné.

Le mourant ouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, si ce n'est qu'un soupir rauque. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il devint dur comme de la pierre. Pourtant Stefan continuait de le bercer contre lui, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

**-Non, tu n'es pas mort, non, non….**

Puis, au bout d'un moment il reposa son frère à terre. Le jeune homme avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, ses lèvres tremblotaient tout comme ses mains. Sa belle chemise blanche était maculée du sang de son frère. Stefan passa une main sur le visage de Damon et ferma ses paupières, regardant une dernière fois les yeux azurs du garçon, si pétillants d'ordinaire et ici si fades. Puis il se releva mais chancela, Katherine toujours étalée à côté de lui ne l'importait plus. Elle avait beau remuer et essayer de se relever, Stefan n'avait plus le cœur de l'aider. Son frère venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux !

Elena avait observé la scène d'un peu plus loin et elle resta interdite. Des larmes glacées coulaient lentement sur ses joues et elle respirait par à-coups. Damon venait de se faire tuer, pour sauver Stefan ! Effectivement il avait tenu sa promesse, au détriment de sa vie… La jeune femme réussit à se libérer des racines et avança un peu restant caché derrière les arbres. La vue de tout ce sang lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

D'autres hommes revinrent par là, et elle craint que la vie de Stefan ne soit menacée, mais ils enlevèrent leurs chapeaux en signe de respect au mort et s'approchèrent au ralenti du jeune homme. Il eut un mouvement de recul défensif mais les hommes le rassurèrent.

**-Stefan…on est là à cause de ton père. Il a perdu la tête tellement il était déçu de vous… Mais nous sommes tous d'accord ici qu'il a exagéré, il a tenté de te tuer, mais nous ne voulons pas devenir des monstres ! Nous ne sommes pas comme ces immondes vampires, nous ne tuons pas sur un coup de tête ! Quand il m'a demandé mon arme pour revenir et en finir avec toi, en m'expliquant tout, j'ai refusé et nous l'avons maitrisé avant de venir te rejoindre. Il avait visiblement omis de nous parler de Damon…**dit-il tristement en baissant les yeux vers le cadavre.

**-Il l'a tué** gémit Stefan tout bas en fermant les yeux.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et l'empêchèrent de tomber à la renverse avant de recouvrir ses épaules d'une couverture.

**-Nous allons te ramener chez toi** continua le même homme, **nous nous occuperons de…ton frère demain, quand toute cette folie vampirique aura cessé.**

Stefan hocha la tête et se laissa emmener par les deux gars alors que le chef ordonna aux autres de remettre Katherine dans le chariot pour qu'elle soit conduite comme prévue avec tous les autres vampires.

Elena ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que tous aient disparu. Une fois le champs libre, ne restant plus que le corps inerte de Damon, elle sortit de l'ombre et tituba vers lui. A son tour, elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et caressa ses cheveux de jais.

**-Oh non, Damon** soupira-t-elle, éplorée en admirant son doux visage figé dans une expression neutre.

Elle avait échoué, Stefan était vivant mais Damon…

Elena continua de caresser sa tête en grelottant de froid.

Tout à coup, Damon se releva d'un bond en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Elena hurla et fit un saut en arrière.

**-Oh non de dieu !** Lâcha-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche. Mais bien sur, il avait du sang de vampire dans le corps se rappela-t-elle, réalisant que le choc lui avait troublé l'esprit.

Le jeune homme s'assit et inspecta autour de lui avant de porter une main à son pectoral et d'ouvrir sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons. Il toucha sa peau sur tout son torse : elle était indemne. Sa chemise était pourtant gorgée de sang. Damon tourna un regard interrogateur vers Elena :

**-Est-ce-que…je suis … ?**

**-Pas encore** murmura Elena en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève. Il y'a encore une étape.

Une fois debout, le jeune homme essuya son visage de sang séché et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Comment va Stefan ?**demanda-t-il en fixant ses pieds.

**-Bien…enfin physiquement parce que…il est anéanti, son frère ainé à quand même été abattu devant ses yeux !**

**-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Pour… ?**

**-Pour devenir vampire.**

Elena hésita un instant avant de poursuivre à vois basse :

**-Il faut que tu te nourrisses de sang humain.**

Damon leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

-**Sinon ?**

**-Tu mourras, pour de bon**…

Il continua de la fixer intensément et cela la troubla devinant ses intentions.

**-Non, Damon, je ne ferai pas ça !** Refusa Elena.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un, et tu es la seule qui arrivera à me faire arrêter à temps !**

-**Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que tu es désormais la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance et la seule personne dont je me préoccupe de sa vie ! Je viderai de son sang n'importe qui d'autre, je le sais !**

Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Damon la fixait toujours, implorant, sa chemise déboutonnée voletant au gré du vent.

-**S'il te plait…**reprit-il tout bas, **je crois que le temps presse! **

**-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes vampire ! Je suis venue ici pour empêcher ça !**

**-Je le sais…mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu… Tu préfère que je meure ?** lui demanda-t-il calmement en lui prenant la main.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, Damon** soupira-t-elle en serrant ses doigts. **Je ne veux pas que tu meures **décréta la jeune femme en relevant la tête après une petite pause.

Elena lâcha sa main et lui tourna le dos en fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait que faire… Apres avoir réfléchi intensément et retourner la situation dans tous les sens elle se retourna vers le jeune homme. Il la regardait sereinement, la laissant libre de son choix. Alors, Elena s'avança vers lui et chipa le poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Elle posa la lame sur son bras, hésita un peu, puis soupirant tristement s'entailla la peau. Un petit filet de sang coula sur sa peau d'olive et une étincelle frétilla dans les yeux de Damon si bien qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. La jeune fille fit de nouveau quelques pas vers lui et tendit son bras.

-**Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? **l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil, résistant toujours à l'appel si enivrant de son sang.

Elle hocha la tête et lui retourna la question :

**-Toi, tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?**

Il hocha la tête à son tour et pris le poignet de la jeune femme dans ses mains avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Damon posa ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau fraiche d'Elena et commença à aspirer doucement. Soudain, tout son corps s'embrasa, il brulait, se consumait intérieurement. Il sentit sa peau se durcirent près de ses yeux comme si on la transformait en de l'argile. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la plaie et il sentit les battements de son cœur se faire rare, ralentir pour bientôt devenir inexistant. Le liquide de vie coula le long de sa gorge apaisant sa soif mais la rendant en même temps plus puissante, plus véhémente. Sa mâchoire se mit à la faire souffrir, tirailler, comme si on plantait des clous dedans à l'aide d'un marteau. Il retroussa machinalement ses lèvres et deux crocs surgirent vivement de ses canines, frôlant la peau d'Elena sans la percer. Il aurait voulu lever les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais le goût du sang était trop fort, il ne pouvait sans détacher et surtout : il avait l'insatiable envie de la mordre, de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Il ne put résister. Il écarta sa tête de la blessure, la bouche dégoulinante de sang jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui, les yeux fermés, gémissait. Damon replongea vers la plaie, et planta férocement ses crocs dans son poignet. Immédiatement, il ressenti une sensation de bien-être, de puissance et de vigueur inimaginable ! Le petit cri qu'avait poussé Elena sous l'effet de la douleur ou de la surprise passa inaperçu à ses oreilles : il n'entendait que le sang qui battait dans ses veines. Le vampire continua de sucer ce liquide sucré, ne pouvant s'arrêter, ses canines fermement plantés dans sa chair.

**-Damon, stop…**

Il aspirait encore et toujours.

**-Damon arrête !**

Plantant plus profondément ses crocs.

**-Je t'en supplie, arrête !**

Il n'écoutait plus rien !

**-Damon, tu me fais mal, tu vas me tuer ! Tu vas tuer Elena !**

Le jeune homme réagit à ce prénom et releva les yeux vers l'humaine qui grimaçait de douleur. Il réussit enfin à détacher ses crocs et ses lèvres de la plaie sanguinolente et se redressa devant Elena, la regardant confus.

**-Je…je suis désolé **bafouilla-t-il, **je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je suis désolé….**

Elena tremblait de tout son corps, son bras saignant toujours. Elle voyait Damon loucher dessus avec envie et ça la terrifiait. Le vampire s'approcha d'un pas, elle recula de deux.

**-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure **! promit Damon.

Elle se figea et appuya ses doigts sur son bras, essuyant le sang sur sa robe.

**-Ta bouche…**souffla-t-elle. Elle avait déjà vu sa figure de vampire dans le présent, mais ici il était terrifiant ! Ses lèvres et tout son visage était recouvert de sang comme un petit garçon auquel on aurait donné un bol de chocolat fondu et qui l'aurait léché.

Il fronça les sourcils et essuya son visage du revers de sa manche, tâchant un peu plus sa chemise déjà bien souillée.

**-Je suis désolé **reprit-il tout bas.

**-Ne…ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'ait pas de ta faute** la rassura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, se persuadant elle-même qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, mais le principal c'est qu'il s'était arrêté à temps.

Il lui sourit doucement, frottant ses yeux pour enlever les dernières veines qui saillaient autour de ses beaux yeux azurs. Damon allait reprendre la parole quand Elena le fit taire d'un geste de la main et le tira par la manche à l'ombre des grands sapins. Le vampire la suivit et une fois sous les arbres il demanda :

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Le soleil** fit-elle en montrant du doigt l'horizon qui se teintait d'une jolie couleur orangée. **Il se lève. Si tu t'expose au soleil, tu brûleras !**

**-Ah Ouai, ça risque de poser un problème** continua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

-**Ecoute Damon ! Il faut que tu ailles chez Emily Bennet, tu sais où elle habite ?**

**-Oui**

**-Parfait, va chez elle avant que le jour ne se lève et elle te donnera une bague qui te protégera des rayons mortels du soleil !**

**-Ok, et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?**

**-Je…je vais attendre dans la forêt, et ce soir à 20h00 je retournerai devant chez toi et je reviendrai dans le présent !**

**-Tu…tu vas partir ?**s'enquit le vampire.

-**Oui, Damon, ici ce n'est pas ma place. Promets moi que tu veilleras sur ton frère **exigea Elena en le regardant.

-**Promis, je veillerai sur Stefan**, assura Damon en hochant la tête.

**-Merci, prends soin de toi aussi….aller file maintenant avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel !**

-**Elena…**souffla-t-il, visiblement pas décidé à partir.

- **Dépêche-toi **! Le pressa-t-elle en le poussant déjà pour qu'il parte.

-**Te reverrai-je un jour ? Dans ton présent ?**

**-Peut-être…tout dépend des choix que tu feras pendant ta vie de vampire** dit la jeune femme à mi-voix.

**-Alors je ferai les bons choix !** Garantit le vampire en caressant doucement la joue d'Elena, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis, il disparut en un instant, laissant derrière lui une simple rafale de vent.

Elena se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Elle était exténuée. La jeune humaine essayait de vaincre le sommeil qui l'assaillait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la nuit avait été longue, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Elle resta éveillée aussi longtemps qu'elle put mais à force d'attendre immobile que le soir vint, elle s'endormit contre le tronc du vieux chêne.

* * *

Elena fut réveillée par de légères secousses. Elle avait l'impression de bouger, comme si elle était somnambule. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les paupières et découvrit le visage de Damon, au dessus de sa tête. Il la portait dans ses bras en marchant à vitesse modérée. Elle remarqua que son corps était recouvert de sa couverture, celle qu'elle avait laissée dans les combles. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment et replongea dans le sommeil, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras du vampire qui la transportait, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse musclé. Damon continua de marcher doucement pour ne pas réveillé Elena puis, arriver devant chez lui, à l'endroit où elle devait être pour retourner dans son présent, il la posa délicatement à terre contre un poteau en pierre blanche. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et se leva immédiatement, s'aidant du poteau et de la main tendue du vampire.

**-Tu m'as emmené ici ?**

**-Oui, comme tu m'avais dit que tu devais être ici à 20h00 et qu'il est déjà 19h30… Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans les bois, grelottante.**

**-Je…je me suis assoupie** se justifia-t-elle

-**J'avais remarqué** dit le jeune homme en souriant. **Tient j'ai été cherché ça**. Damon lui tendit son sac en cuir beige et elle écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de le prendre.

**-Tu as été le cherché** s'étonna-t-elle.

**-Oui, j'ai remis toutes tes affaires dedans.**

**-Merci.**

**-Je…je suppose que tu vas devoir partir **enchaina Damon tristement.

**-Oui.**

**-Alors…au revoir ou adieu ?** L'interrogea le vampire

Elena ne répondit pas et sortit de sa poche le ruban gris. Elle prit son sac dans sa main et s'apprêta à briser le nœud. Elle ajouta :

**-Au revoir Damon**

Puis la jeune femme coupa le ruban en deux au niveau du nœud et disparut instantanément dans une mini tornade, laissant seul Damon, qui regardait l'endroit où elle se tenait avant avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Ce n'était pas un adieu…

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitre, un peu triste, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire! Demain le dernier! **

**Aliiice.: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Ca me fais super plaisir que tu aies "dévoré" les chapitres précédents et j'espère que celui ci te plaira donc ! Encore un énorme merci!**

**Kakaren: Le prochain et bien le voici! J'espère qu'il t'aura plu merci pour ta review! **


	12. Sentiments du présent

Chapitre 11 : De retour

Une tornade fit voler les feuilles de la forêt de Mystic Falls et soudain, au milieu de ce tourbillon, une jeune femme apparût. Le vent se dissipa et l'adolescente s'effondra à terre, une voix masculine résonnant doucement alors qu'une ombre se précipitait sur elle:

**-Elena !**

Mais c'était trop tard, le voyage l'avait épuisée, ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir. Elena tomba, inconsciente.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la jeune femme s'étonna d'être aussi bien et confortable. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit le moelleux du douillet matelas sur lequel elle était allongé, la senteur de jasmin et d'un autre parfum qu'elle ne reconnut pas embaumant les draps qui la recouvraient… Elena sentait son dos et ses jambes encore un peu engourdies et son estomac commençait à grogner mais pourtant elle était sereine. L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et s'étira un peu dans le grand lit avant de se redresser doucement contre la tête de lit et d'examiner la pièce. La chambre était sombre, les volets fermés. La déco était simpliste, un tapi par terre, quelques cadres au mur pour égailler le revêtement d'ébène. Il y'avait une grande armoire brinquebalante et un bureau en bois sombre avec un fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Même si elle ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

Elena s'apprêta à se lever, passant ses jambes en dehors de la chaleur des draps quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Damon se tenait là, torse nu, un plateau à la main. Remarquant le sursaut de la jeune femme il s'arrêta et lui sourit tendrement :

-**Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, j'ai entendu que tu étais réveillée.**

**-Euh…mais qu'est ce…où je suis,** demanda-t-elle en l'admirant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle si ce n'est une nuisette de soie parme. Elle agrippa vivement les draps pour s'en recouvrir.

-**Dans ma chambre. On est chez moi…au manoir des Salvatore **! dit-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en riant tout bas.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Damon ?** l'interrogea-t-elle amer en réajustant le drap.

**-Oh rien**, fit-il en continuant de pouffer, **c'est juste…ton attitude…**

-**Mon attitude ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle à d'étrange sachant que je me trouve dans la chambre du frère de mon petit ami, à moitié habillé, sans savoir vraiment ce qui m'arrive**

Il la regarda sans rien dire, affichant une figure d'indifférence.

-**Ton petit ami ?** Continua-t-il, l'air un peu triste.

**-Oui, Stefan…je**

Elena se stoppa quand les événements lui revinrent enfin en mémoire. Le voyage dans le temps, la transformation de Damon, son retour ici…

-**Quel jour on est ? **L'interrogea-t-elle prestement.

**-Samedi 16 Octobre 2010 !**

**-2010, Je suis revenue !…Stefan est…et toi …**souffla-t-elle réalisant enfin. Ses yeux se bordant de larmes au souvenir de Stefan.

**-Stefan**…murmura-t-il à son tour. **Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas tout encore ? Je vais te raconter.**

Le vampire se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elena, enfilant au passage une chemise posé là.

**-Je vais tout te raconter, tout depuis le moment où tu m'as laissé devant chez moi, à 20h00 en 1864.**

Elle hocha la tête et il débuta :

**-Les mois qui suivirent, je suis resté aux alentours de Mystic Falls, me nourrissant bien malgré moi d'humains malchanceux qui croisaient mon chemin. Tous les soirs, j'allais voir Stefan lorsqu'il dormait. Je l'espionnai secrètement, et je voyais à quel point il était…abattu par ma mort. Je pensais qu'il ne se souciait pas de moi, mais le voir aussi triste ça m'a…enfin…**souffla-t-il.** Il a passé plusieurs semaines à rester cloitré dans sa chambre, père essayant de digérer que ses fils soient des traitres, que l'aîné soit mort et le plus jeune se morfonde dans sa chambre. J'ai continua de surveiller mon frère en secret, en fait j'attendais le moment opportun pour lui révéler ce que j'étais devenu. Je l'ai vu se reconstruire petit à petit, reprendre goût à la vie. Mon père lui a ainsi pardonné, même si une certaine rancœur régnait encore entre eux deux… Au bout de 6 mois, je l'ai vu rire de nouveau, enfin ! Il souriait, sa tristesse s'était dissipé, la plaie causée par sa peine avait cicatrisé. Le soir venu, alors qu'il se préparait à aller au lit, je me suis pointé à sa fenêtre.**

Flash Back

**-Stefan, je peux entrer ?**

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre, et failli chavirer en discernant, à la lueur de sa bougie, le visage qu'il voyait à travers le carreau.

-**Oh…je…j'ai des hallucinations **! Souffla Stefan en s'éloignant de la vitre.

**-Non, petit frère c'est moi, ton frère Damon ! Laisse moi entrer je t'expliquerai tout !**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher, incrédule de la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir.

**-Je dois rêver, tu ne peux pas être la !**

**-Si, petit frère, autorise-moi juste à entrer.**

**-Euh…ok vas' y entre.**

Fin du Flash Back

-**Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne croyait toujours pas que j'étais là devant lui. Je lui aie tout expliqué. Que j'étais un vampire. Il a eut peur bien sur, il a voulu me planter le premier bout de bois qu'il trouva dans le cœur. Mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader et il a accepté de m'écouter. Je lui aie parlé de ta venue pour le sauver, de l'amour fou que tu lui portais, de tout ce que tu as fait pour le sauver. Je lui aie tout raconté ! Mais, je pense qu'avant de continuer, je dois te donner ça.**

Le vampire se leva et sortit de la table de nuit une enveloppe jaunie cacheté de deux lettre rouge : S.S. Il la tendit à Elena qui la saisit les mains tremblantes.

**-Ouvre là**, l'encouragea-t-il. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y 'a à l'intérieur, tu veux peut-être la lire seule ?**

La jeune femme hocha machinalement la tête et Damon quitta la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le cœur battant elle l'ouvrit et découvrit deux lettres écrite d'une belle écriture, qui devenait de plus en plus tremblante au fil des pages.

**_Chère Elena_**

**_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que Damon a vécu assez longtemps pour te la donner et qu'il a tenu sa parole. Lorsque je t'écris cette lettre, je suis assis devant mon vieux secrétaire, seul dans ma chambre rédigeant à la lueur d'une bougie ces quelques mots. Pour commencer, nous sommes le 12 Juin 1934, j'ai donc 87 ans, un bel âge pour un homme comme moi ! Je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as du faire pour me permettre d'atteindre cet âge. Damon m'a raconté. J'ai été naïf avec Katherine, trop idiot pour remarquer que toi et elle étiez différentes lorsque je vous avais devant moi… Pour te prouvez que tes efforts n'ont pas été vain, j'ai décidé de te raconter un peu ce que fut ma vie. Premièrement, mon frère à toujours été à mes côtés, et je sais qu'au moment même où j'écris ceci, il se tient soit devant la fenêtre, soit derrière la porte ! Après que j'ai appris sa mort et celle de Katherine, j'étais anéanti. J'avais perdu mon frère, perdu celle que je croyais aimer, perdu en même temps mon père que j'haïssais et qui me détestait également. Mais, j'ai repris peu à peu goût à la vie. A 19 ans j'ai entamé des études pour devenir docteur, on m'a dit que j'étais doué et je suis ressorti diplômé 3 ans plus tard. Mon nouveau statut ma permis d'aider Damon à survivre sans tuer, grâce au don de sang. A 23 ans, lors d'une fête organisée chez les Lockwood, j'ai rencontré Alicia. Elle était…époustouflante, elle avait assez de cran pour danser seule au milieu des couples –faute de cavalier. Je l'ai invité. Ce qui devait être une simple danse s'est transformé en une soirée, nous avons passé tout le bal ensemble. Nous nous sommes revus, souvent. Et le 26 août 1871, nous nous sommes mariés. Quelques temps plus tard est né notre premier fils que j'ai décidé de nommer Damon, en hommage à mon frère « décédé ». S'en ait suivit un second fils que nous avons appelé Henry. Et, peu à près, pour notre plus grand bonheur, une fille est venu complétée notre famille. J'ai insisté longuement auprès de ma femme pour qu'elle porte ton nom. Nous avons vécu ensemble, tous les quatre, Alicia, Damon, Henry, Elena et moi dans un bonheur presque constant. Je suis devenu un médecin de grande renommée, Damon fut engagé dans l'armée à ses 21 ans, et il devint un grand colonel. Henry suivit ma route et l'adorable petite Elena devint écrivaine, curieuse coïncidence quand Damon (mon frère non mon fils) m'appris que tu tenais un journal… Tout cela pour dire que j'ai eut une vie remplie de joie et de bonheur et que tous ça je te le dois ! Sans toi, rien de tous ça n'aurait été possible ! Un grand merci !_**

**_Tu vas peut-être trouver cela étrange ou déplacé mais, malgré l'immense amour que j'ai porté et que je porte toujours à ma femme, mon cœur avait toujours tendance à voler vers quelqu'un d'autre. Vers toi. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut, mais mon frère ma montré ton journal dont il avait fait une copie, je ne sais comment. Et tout ce que tu y écris…je ne peux croire que quelqu'un m'ait aimé autant dans une vie, j'aimerai que tu sache que même si je ne te connais pas, ou plus maintenant que ton présent à été changé, sans savoir pourquoi, je suis toujours follement amoureux de toi ! Mon cœur n'a pas dut pouvoir se séparer de toutes l'affection que tu m'avais porté durant mon existence de vampire…_**

**_Je t'écris ces derniers mots sur mon lit de mort, je sens la fin venir, mais je ne suis pas triste : ma vie aurait été plus heureuse que je n'aurais pu l'espérer et je le répète c'est encore grâce à toi !_**

**_Je t'aime, éternellement, même si mon corps ne sera plus que poussière à l'heure où tu liras cette modeste lettre._**

**_Stefan Salvatore_**

**_Ps : Ne rejette pas mon frère. Il t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer et malgré qu'il se croie indigne de toi, je sais qu'il te mérite vraiment ! Alors si ses sentiments sont réciproques, ne le repousse pas._**

Elena essuya ses yeux, pour ne pas tâcher de ses larmes la lettre qu'elle serra contre son cœur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre que Stefan était mort. Mort définitivement. Elle sanglota avant que des bras musclé l'encerclent. Damon était de retour, et il la blottit contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Il est mort…gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

**-Oui, mais il a été heureux** lui susurra-t-il en la berçant contre lui. **C'est tout ce qui compte.**

**-Je savais qu'en changeant le passé, c'était ce qui arriverait mais pourtant…**

-**C'est normal que ça te touche, tu l'aimais et tu l'aime encore **continua-t-il tristement.

**-Il a vraiment été heureux ?** S'enquit Elena en levant vers le vampire son regard larmoyant.

**-Je peux t'assurer qu'il a vécu une vie merveilleuse que beaucoup lui envierait**

**-Je n'arrive pourtant pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment…**

Damon ne la laissa pas continuer et la pelotonna de nouveau contre lui. Ils restèrent tous les deux là, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la jeune femme se calment un peu. Puis, lorsqu'il entendit les battements de son cœur se calmer, le vampire releva vers lui le menton de la jeune femme, approchant doucement ses lèvres, lui laissant le choix de le laisser faire ou non. Instinctivement elle voulut s'écarter mais les mots de Stefan lui revenait en mémoire : **_« Si ses sentiments sont réciproques, ne le repousse pas _**» Elle le laissa approcher ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasser dans un baiser doux et tendre, en caressant sa joue de sa main.

**-Damon**…reprit-elle pourtant en se détachant lentement de lui.

**-Qu'y a –t-il ?**

**-Je… Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…je-je ne peux pas te laisser faire.**

Le vampire redressa la tête, inquiet et se focalisa sur la jeune femme. Elle se leva du lit et se planta au milieu de la pièce.

**-Je…j'ai lu ce qu'a écrit Stefan, le postscriptum.**

**-Tu ne m'aimes donc pas **murmura Damon tristement

**-Ce n'est pas ça** l'interrompit-elle.** Je veux dire, avec tout ces voyages dans le temps, je ne sais plu où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aime pour ce que je suis où si tu n'aimes que ce que tu as vu en 1864, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas si…Je viens de perdre Stefan !**

-**Je sais, moi aussi je l'ai perdu, et je sais que tu l'aime. Ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime toi ! J'ai été voir Bonnie, j'avais lu dans ton journal qu'elle était une sorcière et je lui ai demandé si les voyages temporels peuvent garder des traces du présent initiale. Elle m'a répondu que oui, qu'il était possible que malgré que tu ais changé le passé, et que donc le présent soit lui aussi différent, je me souvienne tout de même du présent d'origine, de celui ou moi et mon frère étions tout les deux des vampires. Et c'est le cas, je me souviens de tout. Bien sur, si je n'étais pas au courant, tout ça me semblerait être des rêves, ou mon imagination, mais je suis persuadé que c'est vrai, d'ailleurs seul toi pourrai me le dire !**

**- De quoi te souviens-tu ?** l'interrogea Elena, la voix cassée...

-**De plein de chose, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est réel. Je me souviens d'une sortie à Atlanta, tout les deux. Nous avions bu ensemble, tu t'étais bien amusé et moi aussi. Tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Je me souviens aussi d'une danse. A un bal, ou un truc dans le genre, les circonstances ne sont pas très claires mais ce que je me rappelle clairement c'est la joie et l'euphorie, l'exaltation que j'ai ressentie en te voyant descendre les marches dans ta robe somptueuse bleue. Le désir de t'avoir pour moi seul ! Ton odeur si envoutante, ton corps doucement pressé contre le mien pendant que je te dirigeai dans la danse et que pour une fois tu m'obéissais, tu me suivais, bien obligé car tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je me souviens d'un aveu que j'aurai fait à Katherine croyant que c'était toi. De l'amour que je pouvais porter à ton sosie en l'embrassant, m'imaginant que mes désirs et mes pulsions les plus secrètes étaient enfin assouvies. Un amour fou comme je n'en n'avais jamais ressentie ! Je me souviens aussi d'un baiser volé, un soir dans ta chambre. Tu m'aurais repoussé, clamant que tu aimais mon frère ! Je revois encore les larmes dans tes yeux et j'entends encore le « Je le hais » résonné après que j'ai tué Jeremy. Tu dois me dire si tout cela est vrai ! Si mon amour se base sur une vérité, ou sur un mensonge, une illusion que je me forge de toute pièce.**

**-Tout est vrai **confirma-t-elle après un silence. **Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est réellement passé.**

**-Alors je crois pouvoir affirmer que je t'aime !**

Et il approcha de nouveau sa bouche de ses lèvres.

**-Damon…je…je ne peux pas ! **Le repoussa-t-elle doucement. Voyant son regard hébété elle poursuivit : **Si j'ai voulu retourner dans le passé, c'était pour que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir lorsque je me séparerais de vous. Je voulais protéger ma famille, en restant éloigner de vous, tous les autres problèmes que vous aviez égrainés depuis des années resteraient loin de mes proches. Et ça, même aujourd'hui ça ne change pas !**

-**Si justement ! Katherine est morte depuis 1865 ! Je l'ai tué moi-même ! Presque aucune personne ne connaisse mon existence, personne ne sait que sous le charmant Damon Salvatore se cache un vampire sanguinaire! J'ai pris soin de rester discret, seul Stefan connaissait mon histoire et savait que j'étais devenu un vampire. Rien ne pourrait te menacer !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment !**

**-Damon…**

**-Viens** fit-il en l'entrainant doucement par la main vers la salle de bain. **Habille-toi, s'il te plaît**.

Elena s'exécuta et se vêtit rapidement avant de rejoindre Damon au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres de la forêt jusqu'à arriver au milieu d'une clairière où seul trônait une pierre arrondie. Le vampire lui lâcha la main et laissa la jeune femme s'avancer vers le rocher. Elle s'accroupit devant et essuya la face du dos de sa main, enlevant doucement la mousse et la terre. Sous la crasse était gravé ceci : **_Stefan Salvatore, père, grand père, fils et frère bien aimé, 1847- 1934_**. On pouvait remarquer que « frère » avait été rajouté. La vue de cette pierre tombale entraina un nouveau torrent de larmes chez Elena qu'elle ne retint même pas. Damon s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, une larme coulant aussi sur sa joue.

-**Tu sais, Stefan aussi se souvenait de tout. Je l'entendais murmurer ton nom la nuit. Son subconscient connaissait ton présent. Il a suffit que je lui montre ton journal où chacun de ses rêves était retranscris d'un autre point de vue pour qu'il réalise que ce n'étaient pas de simples songes. Que tout avait réellement existé. Il me parlait souvent d'une grande roue sur laquelle il t'aurait emmené, d'un baiser sous la comète. Il t'aimait encore au fond de lui, lorsqu'il a écrit la lettre, c'était en connaissant une majeure partie de ce que tu avais vécu avec lui, de ce que j'avais fait aussi.**

**-Tu lui avais vraiment dit que tu ne me méritais pas ?**

-**Non. Mais je le pensais dans ton premier présent, je le pense toujours**.

Elena se releva et se retourna vers lui avant de poser ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme.

**-Damon, tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu m'as raconté additionné à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon présent suffise à me mériter amplement. Tu n'es plu le vampire sans cœur que tu laissais voir, avant. Non, tu es vraiment toi, Damon Salvatore, le Damon Salvatore que j'aime….**

Elle sourit doucement en embrassant le vampire et il lui rendit son baiser, y mettant tout l'amour que deux vies, un premier présent et un présent actuel avait emmagasiné. Un amour qui avait débuté en 2009, ou en 1864 ? Les deux peut-être. Un amour avec deux débuts peut bien n'avoir aucune fin…Alors c'est ce qu'il en saura de l'amour de Damon et Elena, un amour sans fin. Un amour éternel. Stefan restera toujours dans leurs cœurs. En petit frère bienveillant dans le cœur froid de Damon, en amour d'un présent passé dans le cœur d'Elena. Cœur battant la chamade alors que ses lèvres et celle du vampire s'entrechoquent à nouveau, avec une passion et en même temps une douceur folle. Alors que les « je t'aime » fusent aux oreilles de l'adolescente, susurré par une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut entendre dire ça. Damon Salvatore l'aime, et c'est réciproque !

* * *

**Et bien c'est la fin de cette fiction. j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivis régulièrement et qui ont laissé des reviews. Je vous retrouverai bientôt pour une nouvelle petite fic, une nouvelle fois sur VAMPIRE DIARIES ;)**

**Aliice C Salvatore : Wow, merci beaucoup, t'inquiète pas, que tu sois une folle hystérique ne me dérange pas du tout lol :) Et oui ce n'était qu'un au revoir... J'ai en projet d'écrire une autre fic, et j'en ai déjà écrit 3 autres sur Vampire Diaries que tu peux aller lire si cela te dit via mon profil(clique sur mon pseudo lol):D Merci pour tes reviews! C'est un grand plaisir de t'avoir eut pour lectrice! **

**Kakaren: comme tu peux le lire, tu avais raison. Elena et Damon se sont bien retrouvés dans le présent! Une autre fiction est prévue, elle sera mi/Stelena, mi/Delena je dirai, mais il y a de possibles chances qu'elle finisse en Delena ou que en Stelena, je n'ai écrit que le début ce sera suivant mon inspiration(lol) Comme je l'ai dit à "Aliice" j'ai déjà écrit d'autres fictions Delena que tu peux aller voir via mon profil :D J'espère en tout cas que celle ci t'auras plus. Au plaisir de peut-être retrouver tes reviews dans une autre de mes fics' Encore merci! **

**Clllem: Je crois pouvoir dire que tes reviews font partis de celle qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir dans toutes celle que j'ai pu avoir! Un énorme merci, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'histoire plaise autant! Maintenant que tu peux lire la fin, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu penses qu'elle pourrait être continuer, personnellement je ne sais trop comment la poursuivre mais je pourrai y réfléchir :D Alors la seule chose que je puisse dire c'est: Merci, merci et encore merci! J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur du reste et qu'elle ne te décevra pas! Merci! **


End file.
